Alice Warner and The Triton Thieve
by kitten09
Summary: The story you all have been waiting for!Congrats to those who OC's were picked.ON HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT
1. The journey begins

**I got a great turn out on OC'!Also,I do not own PJO.**

**Chpt.1:The journey begins.**

******Our journey of love,adventure, and loss all started at a small camp on a hill. That camp was called Camp ,20 kids were brought on a bus one mild summer day...******

I got a great turn out on OC'!Alsoo,I do not own PJO.

Chpt. 1:The journey begins.

******Our journey of love,adventure, and loss all started at a small camp on a hill. That camp was called Camp-Halfblood. There,20 kids were brought on a bus one mild summer day. . .******

I,Alice Warner, was squished next to two other demigods in a small seat. They wouldn't stop talking to me and it was driving me nuts! They kept asking what it was like to see your god parent every night. Luckily my pup,Jason,kept them at bay. Their names were Matt and Jennifer. Jennifer was talking to her boyfriend acroiss from her,too. Tyler seemed a cool,popular,jock,totally not my kind. There were,as they say,a few good men. Like Sasha, for instance. She dressed in goth garb just like me. I was wearing a black mini-skirt,a lacy black blouse,fishnets,and combat boots. I had my silk white hair tucked under my cowboy hat.

I also took a liking to a little lady named Becca. On minute she was talking to Trent,the next she was trying to rip his head off. Trent's a pretty big guy and she had him pinned! Luckily I came to his rescue and handcuffed her to me. It was sort of a win for me because she was a good pillow. She busied herself by looking through my things. Now they might've looked ordinary,like my cantine,but they turn into powerful weapons,like a shuriken. My bag is bottomless,since its made from the skin of one of Apollo's golden oxen.

I noticed that most of the other kids gravitated around me. Now I'm 16 and I should be used to it,but I'm claustrophobic and need room. "A-ten hut!"I yelled. The whole bus went silent and they all stared at me. "Now you guys need to quiet down and get the heck off of me or else I'm gonna kick your rears to camp!"I snapped. They nodded and murmured in understanding, then quietly started to converse. "That was sweet. "Ryan said. "Thanks. "I smirked.

When we stopped to stretch our legs and walk around,a small girl came up to me holding a tall boy's hand. "I'm Bunny and dis is Miwo. "she lisped. The boy smiled shyly and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. She dragged him away and three girls walked up to me. "I'm Julia and this is Julienne. "the shorter one said. Julienne nodded silently,her eyes giving me chills. "How are you ladies doin' today?"a boy asked,running up to us. "I'm Seth. "he said,flashing me a flirty smile. "Fine. How're you?"I smiled. "Pretty good. "he shrugged.

There was an explosion and we looked over to saw a giant scorpion. "Get in the bus!"I commanded. Nobody listened and I huffed in frustration. Pulling my hat off,I let my hair flow out. "Let's see what's in my hat. "I laughed. I held it tight and put a bit of dirt in it. Almost immediatly a black hole appeared and sucked it in. I sighed and turned around. "Any questions?"I asked rhetorically. Alina raised her hand and Rebecca tackled her.

Sasha jumped on Becca and Rhian grabbed her,Jennifer tried to break it up. Sasha smacked Jenny and Tyler tried to kill her. Matt grappled his arm and took him down. Spencer for no reason put Ryan in a headlock. Trent smacked their heads together and Michael climbed on his back. Maria and Joanah tried to seperate them and ended up in the mess too. Finally,Milo whispered "Freeze". Everybody froze except me,because I have an immunity pendant on my ankle. Milo looked surprised when I started seperating the frozen people.

"Your the son of Aeon,god of time. "I said,picking up Becca and tying her to a tree. "Yup. "he said,binding Spencer's hands. "Unfreeze. "he laughed,and everyone unfroze. They looked around and started complaining. "This is child abuse!"Sasha protested. Jessica wasn't tied up and said,"I like you this way. ", kissing Tyler. He smirked and kissed her back. "Now you guys are gonna hafta learn to get along or else we're never untying you. "Milo smirked. Bunny,who was in the bus,came to stand next to him. Julia and Julienne followed her and Julia laughed at the others.

Trent had fallen asleep and Matt was trying to burn the rope. "No use. "I said,"It's steel. ". Spencer was seethig with his hair over his eyes. I brushed his hair out of his face and looked straight into his cold brown eyes. "What's wrong with you?Nobody tried to mess with you,yet you still started to fight. Why?"I asked. He looked at me wordlessly and smiled. I sighed and moved on. Alina was still trying to fight her ropes and I laughed. "No use hun. Your's is rubber. " "Now let's play a game. Everytime you guys start a fight,You'll get tied up. Everytime you don't, you won't. Got it?"Milo said. Rhian,who was in a cage,flipped a coin and nodded in agreement.

"All aboard!"the bus driver called. I snapped my fingers and all the restraints shattered. Everybody got up and rubbed their chafed wrists. I grabbed Jennifer and Rebecca and sat them next to me. Milo sat with Bunny in his lap,Rhian and Spencer next to him. Matt was boxed in by Sasha and Julienne and looking happy as ever. "Everybody on?"the driver asked. I did a head count and gave him a thumbs up. We pulled of and the two younger girls started to talk my ear off.

"What's this?"Jenny asked,holding up a small sack. "A bag of sleep sand. "I answered. "And this?"Becca asked,picking up some binoculars. I turned a dial and it turned into a pistol. That's how it went on for the next hour. Eventually,they fell asleep and I got some peace. Jennifer had her head on Tyler's should,though he was across the aisle. I got bored and started to play Mario Party on my DSi. "Jump,Yoshi,Jump!Damnit you egg laying dinosaur!"I yelled. The bus was quiet and they all stared at me. "Lemme see it. "Matt said,reaching for it. I passed the game console to him and he beat the level. "Thanks buddy. "I smiled. He smiled back and handed it to me.

"We're here!"the bus driver called. Camp Halfblood was smaller than I expected. Two boys met us at the entrance. "Hello I'm Percy. "the taller one said. I noticed the latter of the two had goat legs and horns and I held a gun to his head. "You have five seconds to flee. "I growled. Jennifer towed me away and said"Alice,that is Grover. He's a good satyr and a friend of mine. Okay?". I sighed and nodded,turning it back into the DSi.

When we got into camp,a centaur and a blond man met us in front of a white ranch house. "I see some of you rotten demigods are back from last year. "the man sneered. "I'm Mr. D and I'm the head counselor. I will be in charge of your well-being for the next few months so try not to get killed,stupid bullheaded halfbloods. ". I smacked him across the face,saying"You sir, are rude". I could feel him trying to do something,but I was immune. He turned red faced and stormed off. Rhian scolded me and I got a high-five from Ryan.

After a bit,Ryan,Jessica,Tyler,Matt,and Seth went to check out the lake where Percy was surfing. Spencer kinda disappeared into the shadows,and Lucinda was keeping him company. I left the others to check-out my cabin. I was followed by the group. I was at the front door,when someone called "Dinner Time!".

**Sorry for such a short first chapter. They will get longer! This is technically my first fic. Tell me what you want your OC's to do. Read and Review too,please. Bye,bye.**


	2. Aquaintinces

**I do not own PJO. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews you guys! Your all great! **

**Chpt. 2: Aquaintances(I meet my nightmare)**

We got to the mess hall and sat down at the empty Morpheus table. Tyler and Jessica were holding hands, Becca was putting Mentos in Trent's coke, and Julia was talking Julienne's ear off. I saw that Julienne was drinking wine and that she was happier. Matt and Sasha were at my sides. Suddenly, a huge feast appeared on our table. I knowingly took a portion and placed it in the fire, the newbe's following my example. "Enjoy daddy. "I whispered, walking back.

Percy, Grover, a gray eyed girl, and a cyclops walked into the mess hall and a jumped up. "Chill Ali. The cyclops is Tyson, Percy's little half brother. "Jennifer said, pulling me down. Damn, my worst nighhtmare come true. A monster I could not kill. _Tyson _lumbered over to our table and gave Julienne a big hug. Rhian grinned at him and said"What? No hug for me? ". Tyson laughed and picked her up in a bear hug.

I cringed and went back to watching Alina teach Ryan, Seth, and Spencer how to play Blackjack while Joanah and Bunny stole her fries. Milo chuckled and told Bunny that wasn't right. Chiron. the centaur dude from earlier, said it was time for the claiming ceremony and Alina, Spencer, Seth, Matt, Ryan, Sasha, Julia, Trent, Bunny, Joanah, Michael, Lucinda, and Maria all went up to the fire. They came back with 2 Apollos, 2 Hemera, 1 Triton, 1Ares, 1 Diabetes, an Eris, 1 Himero, an Eros, 1 Artemis, and 1 Terpischore. We were all suprised that Lucinda was the only daughter of Artemis, since she had pledged never to have kids.

Matt started toward the table of his half siblings, but I grabbed him by the wrist. "Nope, "I said, "Your stuck with us. Because I can't beat Mario by myself. ". He laughed and hugged me. Spencer and Trent went up to put their plates away and Matt, Rhian, and Becca each put a fire cracker on their seats. Jennifer began to scold them, but couldn't stop giggling. When the boys sat down all hell broke loose. Luckily, Becca, Matt, and Rhian can run fast. Jessica and I calmed the two boys down and told them to go to bed and cool off. When the three mischeifs came back I calmly smacked them all upside the head. Julienne went into a fit of laughter and Julia took her to bed.

Ater the campfire song and marshmallows, everyone went to bed. I was left with Joanah, Lucinda, and Maria, who didn't have cabins. Well, scratch that, Maria _did_ have a cabin, but something involving her half brothers and a box of fireworks happened and it was FUBARed. Now they had to sleep in the Hades cabin, and it was too scary for the 16 year old. So I let them stay with me. Now, you know how looks can be decieving? Welp, my cabin looked tiny from the outside, but inside was a huge mansion. Thats when I remembered what my dad had said:_"It will be the cabin of your dreams! You can make it look however you want it to. "_. I closed my eyes and turned it into a cozy home with an upstairs.

They gawked at me and I shrugged, walking to my room. Jason was already in there eating a bone. I set my bag down on my bed and started unpacking. I hid my bags of candy in place you'de never look and set my most powerful physical weapon, my pocketwatch that stopped time, on my dresser. I decided to play some more Mario and was soon blurting profanities like "Waluigi, you skinny purple faggot plumber! Climb damn you! Now go screw Wario!" There was a knock on my window and I looked up to see Jennifer, Tyler, Trent, Sasha, Matt, Milo, and Julienne. They were on top of what looked like water that had been solidified. I opened the window and they all walked in. "Nice. Is this a little kid's room? "Matt teased. I turned it into a dark dungeon with screaming prisoners and he apologized.

"Let's play a game! "Julienne laughed. "Yeah! "Sasha agreed. "How about truth or dare? "Trent suggested. "That sounds good. "Jennifer agreed. "Can I play? "Maria asked, walking in. "Of course you can! "I exclaimed. "Who goes first? "Tyler asked. "Can I? Pleeeease! "Sasha begged. "Okay. "I laughed. "Jennifer, truth or dare? "she began. "Truth. "Jenny nodded. "How far have you gone with Tyler? " "First base. ". Tyler blushed and looked down.

"This is how the game went: "Maria truth or dare? " "Um... dare. " "I dare you to take off your shirt. " "Julienne, give me some wine, okay. " "Matt truth or dare? " "Nice C-cups, truth. " "Have you ever been with a girl? " "Yes. " "Trent, truth or dare. " "Dare baby. " "I dare you to kiss Jennifer. " At that point Tyler began to pummel Matt and I had to handcuff him to me. "Can I have a mulligan? " "Yeah, I dare you to eat a dog biscuit. " "Done. Milo? " "Dare as well. " "I dare you to kiss Alice. ". Milo and I blushed deep red and looked at eachother. Milo removed his glasses and leaned in to kiss me. Sasha pushed him and he kissed me on the lips fully, falling on top of me. I was on fire. It was the greasted thing ever! But it was also my first kiss.

Milo jumped up to get off of me and attacked Sasha. Matt had to throw him off to stop him from strangling her half to death. Milo somehow landed on me again and blushed. He coughed akwardly and the room went silent. Suddenly, Julienne said"A gay baby has just been born. Good job guys. ". Everyone but Milo laughed out loud. He still seemed embarassed and wouldn't look me in the eye. "Tyler, Truth or dare? "he mumbled. "Truth. " "Are you in love with Jennifer? " "Yup. " "Alice, truth or dare? " "Of course I'll pick dare, Tyler. " "After that? Wow, okay, I dare you to hug Milo. ". I gave Milo a big hug and he scooted away. "Jenny, pick one. " "Dare. " "I dare you to dance. ". She did a little dance then sat back down. "Alice, truth or dare? " "Truth. " "Was that your first kiss? " "Yes. "I whispered. Milo looked horrified and put his face in his hands.

We played for a little while longer until drunken Julienne dared Matt and Trent to kiss, then it was over grover. Everyone cleared out and only Milo and I were left. Milo kept looking at the floor and missing the window. He finally yelled"I have a girlfriend! "and flew out. I blinked and layed down. Tears began to well up in my eyes and I wept myself to sleep.

My dad met me on the swingset in my dream. "Hi dad. "I mumbled. He smiled sadly and walked over to me. His hair was midnight black and his green eyes twinkled like stars. "What's wrong my dear? "he asked, hugging me. "Nothing. Boys are weird. "I sniffed, nuzzling his shirt. He always smelled like a warm summer evening. He chuckled as he stroked my hair. We sat like that all night.

Meanwhile...

Milo walked across the camp, his hands in his pockets. Two figures stepped out of the shadows. They were Seth and Spencer. Milo smirked evily and walked towards them. "You got the map? "he asked Spencer. "Yup. "Spencer answered, tossing it to him. "Good. I've got the item. "Milo smirked, pulling out a fork from his pocket. It turned into Poiseiden's triton. Seth summoned a ball of light and they looked over the map. "We leave after the talent show. "he hissed.

The next morning...

I woke up to Joanah freaking out. The whole gang was in the lower level. Julia was holding an ice pack to Julienne's head while she groaned about her hangover. Milo saw me and quickly looked down. "What's going on? "I exclaimed. "M-M-M-My gods! "Matt stuttered. I was wearing nothing but a sports bra that showed most of my 36 C's and shorts. All of the boys stared open mouthed. Jennifer smacked Tyler and Rhian scolded me. I rolled my eyes and lounged over my comfy chair. "Maria is missing. Oi Despereaux!" Joanah cried, throwing herself on me. My hair fell over her and only her legs showed.

"I believe this is your's. "a boyish voice grunted. We looked over to see Nico de Angelo with Maria still asleep in his arms. "I found her in my bed this morning. "he snorted. Joanah cheered in French and Jennifer jumped around with her. I got up and every boy in the room, besides Nico and Tyler, groaned and crossed their legs. I smirked and swayed my hips as I crossed the room to take Maria from Nico. They all bit their lips and even Milo clenched his fist, his jaw tense. Maria looked up at me and fell out of my arms. Nico caught her before she hit the floor.

After Nico left, Maria and Joanah went upstairs to get dressed. Lucinda sat next to Spencer after she awoke and all they did was stare at eachother. I decided to get dressed after teasing the boys a bit more. I wore a fedora, a black belly shirt, a black mini-skirt, knee highs, and leather lace up boots. My black and red messenger bag of toys was slung across my torso. Rhiam still insisted on acting like my mother and Milo stormed out. Becca was busy playing pranks on Trent and Sasha was helping Alina beat the snot out of Matt for being a perv. I laughed and wandered out, followed by Jennifer, Tyler, and Joanah.

I saw Mr. D with a clipboard and went to check it out. He sneered and said"Oh goody. The rebel. This is for the talent show. I'd love you to sign up and make a fool of yourself. ". I smirked and signed at the top. Jennifer signed too. Mr. D looked dismayed, yet pleased. I smiled and skipped off toward the mess hall for breakfast. Jennifer laughed and Tyler gave me a high five.

The rest of the group met us at the Morpheus table again. Milo quickly left to go sit with an Aphrodite girl named Penelope. Bunny sighed and shook her head. "What's wrong? "I asked. "Miwo is fwiends with a baaad girw. "she said in her little 4 year old dialog. "Aww. "I said. "Your a nice wady, want some candy? "she smiled. "Sure. "I giggled. Bunny picked up the sugar canister and poured some in her palm. Then she put it in a small plastic sauce container with milk and cherry juice, stirring it with a straw and blowing in it every few seconds. After a minute she gave me an almost doughy candy. I split it wit Jennifer, Julienne and Matt.

"It tastes like cookies! "I exclaimed. "No, it's coconut! "Matt argued. "I think it's berry. "Jenny said. "Mmm, fresh roses. "Julienne sighed, chewing her's slowly. We all gave her a disturbed look and she just kept eating. Bunny went to give some to Milo and he pushed her away, knocking her over. She began to cry and I stomped up to him. He gave me an odd look and I whacked his glasses off his face. Alina picked them up and ran away. Sasha held one arm and Matt held the other as I went to pounce.

I began to fight, but Michael got up in his face and growled"What the hell dude? She's like your little sister. You always seem to treat her like a doll, but now your a real prick! You make me sick. ". Michael stormed out of the mess hall and Julia, Trent, and Rhian folllowed. "Why the hell you go and make things so complicated? I see the way your acting like your somebody else, gettin' me frustated. "I sang. Milo sighed and hugged Bunny. "I'm sorry Honey Bun. "he whispered. "Awww... " Jennifer, Tyler, Sasha, Matt. Rebecca, and I said. Alina flew through the window with the glasses and handed them to me delicately. For some odd reason she was wearing a leopard skin toga.

"I saw a pack of squirrels and they dubbed me their queen! "she exclaimed proudly, doing a happy dance. We laughed and threw the rest of our food in the fire.

**Well there you go. The second chapter you've asked for! I apologize if your OC didn't get much screen time:(. Blame I-AM-JANUS for now. Sorry Janus but I had to blame someone and Your OC is the last mentioned in the story. Love ya, /\ _/\**

** (^;^)**

** *=( )=***

** "' "'**


	3. Tryouts

**I do not own PJO. This chapter is for GleekPJOFreak who wont leave me the hell alone!Just kidding,I love ya. Now on with it!**

**Chpt. 3: Tryouts(day one of the talent show)**

I awoke from a nightmare that evening in a cold sweat. I had dreamt that I was fighting Milo in a dim corridor lit only by a single orb of light held by Julienne. Matt and Sasha were fighting alongside eachother against Seth. Spencer was in the corner shaking violently with his head in Lucinda's lap. He was squeezing her hand and whispering" Don't let them touch me. Please don't let go. " . I looked away for a millisecond to check on Jennifer and Milo had me down. I woke up as he brought down the knife.

I looked at my opened window and thought I saw a figure jump out. Jason licked my hand and nuzzled it. I straightened out my bra and shorts and pulled the sheet up to my waist. With my pup at my side I fell asleep feeling secure. Little did I know that I was,in fact,being watched.

Milo's POV:

I was watching Alice as she slept. She was a fascinating creature indeed. She wore little make-up and showed off her natural beauty unknowingly. Unlike Penelope,whose natural beauty she tried to enhance with alot of make-up. " Please Milo,don't. No. " Alice moaned almost erotically,in her sleep. I remembered how just that morning she had come downstairs in short shorts and a bra. It took all my strength not to stop time a pounce on her.

I decided not to get too close though. Since I was to leave in four days time. My mission was to bring Poseidon's Triton to Lady Echidna. She was going to grant me one wish after she released her children and a few titans. I already had a few followers. My thoughts wandered to the previous night when I kissed Alice. Her lips were soft and her breath was sweeter than any of Bunny's candy. Alice's hellhound puppy watched me as I leaned against the wall,but didn't make a sound.

Alice bolted up suddenly and I leapt out the window. Landing on the balls of my feet softly,

I walked back to my cabin silently.

Morning... (Normal. )

I woke up the next morning with Becca on my chest,staring me in the face. I yelped and jumped up. " Ali,guess what?I see bread people. " she laughed. I sighed and got dressed. I wore a black spandex dress with tights and combat boots. My hair was in curled pigtais under my fedora. I went outside and heard the most angelic voice in the world. I decided to follow it to the source. I was lead to a tree.

In the tree was Matt with a guitar. He didn't seem to notice me and I snuck up on him. " Hey Matt!How's it goin'?" I yelled. Matt jumped and fell out,landing on his tushy. Luckily it was only six feet off the ground. I laughed and he blushed,storming away. I kept up with him and started asking questions;" You sing really well. " " Thanks. " " Did you sign up for the talent show?" " No. " " Why?" " Because I didn't want to. " " You wanna sing with me?" " Whatever. " " I'm sorry for scaring you,now let's go get Julienne. " " Why?" " You'll see. " . He gave me a worried look and I smiled back.

We went up to the stage and Mr. D sneered. Julienne was dressed in a leotard and we had a ballet bar. Matt and I each held a microphone. Matt was wearing baggy clothes. " Start when your ready. " Mr. D hissed impatiently. " I'm ready when you are. " Matt smiled. I nodded to Julienne,who gripped the exercise bar,and we both held our microphones to our lips.

_" __Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Wish right now<br>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Wish right now" <em>I sang,my eyes shut. Julienne was doing some ballet in the background.

_" Ya, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
>To go back to a place much simpler than this<br>'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion<br>And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness<br>And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
>And you hopin' but them people never call you back<br>But that's just how the story unfolds  
>You get another hand soon after you fold<br>And when your plans unravel in the sand  
>What would you wish for if you had one chance?<br>So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
>I'm on my way so don't close that gate<br>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night" <em>Matt rapped. I clapped my hands to the rhythm and nodded. I noticed a crowd was gathering in front of the stage. At my cue I started off again.

_" Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)  
>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Wish right now (Wish right now)  
>Wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Wish right now (Wish right now)  
>Wish right now (Wish right now)" <em>I smiled to myself. Nodding to the beat,I scanned the crowd. All of our friends were in the crowd,including Milo. Matt grinned as he sang with all of his heart.

_" Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days  
>Before this was a job, Before I got paid<br>Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
>Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway<br>And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
>But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant<br>I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes  
>Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days<br>Before the politics that we call the rap game  
>And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape<br>And back Before I tried to cover up my slang  
>But this is fo' the hater, what's up Bobby Ray?<br>So can I get a wish  
>To end the politics<br>And get back to the music  
>That started this shit?<br>So here I stand and then again I say  
>I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes. " <em>. We put our arms across eachother's shoulders as we sang our duet. Milo's eyes flared in anger and jealousy. I smirked and put my arm tighter. Matt saw him and we started our verse.

_" Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Wish right now (Wish right now)  
>Wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Wish right now (Wish right now)  
>Wish right now (Wish right now)" <em>. I dropped my microphone to my side and listened as Matt sang the outro. He closed his eyes and held the mic to his lips. Taking a deep breath,he sang the last verse.

_" I could really use a wish right now  
>(I could really use a wish right now)<br>I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
>(I could really use a wish right now)<br>Like, like, like shootin' stars  
>(Like shootin' stars)now<br>(I could really use a wish right now)  
>I-I-I-I could really use a wish right<br>A wish, a wish right now  
>(A wish right now) " <em>. After that,he dropped the microphone and walked off stage. I bowed with Julienne and waited for Mr. D's response. At the judge's table were Becca,Alina,Trent,and of course,Mr. D. " Well,I'm not sure what to think right now. But I'm Paula and you pass. " Becca smiled. " I don't know how to act. Should I be cruel like Simon or airy like Paula. I'm not sexually threatened by you,so your okay. " Alina said,acting like Carol. " Okay,Check it,Check it,Checkit out,Checkit out. Now that I've got your attention,look!I'm skinny!Your cool with me dawg. 'aight?" Trent grinned. Mr. D frowned at them and sighed," It's the people's choice. Move on. " .

" Woo-hoo!" I cheered,jumping off stage. I went to go find Matt immediatly.

**Sorry if I didn't get your OC in!I'll try again next time. Blame the economy! G'night everybody. ~Kitty**


	4. Julienne's past lifepart one

**I do not own PJO. Now don't get jealous my dears,especially GleekPJOFreak,but this chapter will be from Julienne's POV in order to clear some things up. Love ya guys though,mwa! **

**Julienne's past life(part 1)**

I had been woken up in the morning by my noisy brothers and sisters. I sighed and got up. I immediatly went to the picture of my mom and prayed. Then I put on a long sleeve pastel green shirt,black leggings,and black flats. I always dressed like that to hide the scar dubbed on me by my mom's killer. I had vowed to one day catch that damned drachnae. I was at camp to train. I clasped my sun necklace around my throat and was off.

Julia and Rhian met me outside. They had both become good friends of mine since I had arrived. Julia was a hotheaded Ares girl who was always cursing her sister Clarisse. Rhian ,on the other hand,was obsessed with luck and winning. But they were cool and unique people who had great senses of humor. For instance,on the first day they both sat next to me and started jabbering my ears off I handed them each a piece of candy to shut them up. Julia handed me a sling sized hammock. When I asked why,she said"Incase I try to jump out the window or crawl under a seat or something,just cradle me in this for a few minutes and I'll be fine. ". Rhian glared at her and said, "I told you not to flush your needles! " "But mo-om it was heroine. " "It was insulin,you twit! ". I laughed for the first time in a while at their fake argument. They grinned at me and our friendship began.

"Call it. "Rhian said,flipping a coin. "Heads. "I smiled. "Tails,mess hall first. "she smirked. I shrugged and we walked to the mess hall. I noted that Alice and Matt were missing,but I also knew where they were. Matt alway went into the tree by our cabin to sing and meditate by himself. I had seen Alice wandering in that direction too. After breakfast they caught me alone.

"Can you please dance for the talent show tryouts for us? It sorta has to do with the song we chose. "Alice begged. I eyed her carefully and said"What kind of dance? ". "Ballet. "she answered. I blinked and sighed. "Okay,I'll do it. "I smiled tightly. Alice and Matt got me changed and escorted me to the stage. I danced simply while they sang. Julia and Rhian cheered and I did some more creative moves. The song ended and I bowed with Alice. I had made a new friend!

I went off on my own and decided to scan the other campers. I saw a female camper that caught my eye instantly. She was very long and skinny. She had long blue and purple hair,green eyes,a blue skirt,and a purple shirt. She smoked a cigarette from the corner of her mouth as she applied a band-aid to a child's leg. The child thanked her and ran off. I walked over to her and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm Julienne. "I said. "Kat. "But you can call me Chess. "she smiled, shaking my hand. "So,are you a healer? "I asked. "Yup. Are you injured? "she asked. "Not in a way a person can heal. "I frowned. "We'll see about that. "she smirked.

I followed Kat to a small studio outside of camp. Not very far though,just a little bit past the gateway. Inside were two teenage boys. One was a very tall and muscular guy in biker clothes and black emo hair. The other was a skinny blonde in a t-shirt and jeans. He had a beret. The blonde ran over to me and put his hands in mine. He had a very nice manicure. His big blue eyes seemed to move like waves.

"Hi,I'm Nathan and this is my bf Casey. I'm guessing Chessy already introduced herself. It's nice to see a new face around here. "he grinned,looking down at our hands he froze. "Nails. . . "he whispered. "What? "I asked. "Oh. My. Gods! C-Casey. It's her! It's our Alice in Wonderland,Julie! ". He grabbed me in a huge hug and sniffed slightly. "I don't think I'm your Julie. I'm Julienne. "I said. "Nope you're her. You have the exact same nails. "he denied stubbornly. I looked at my nails. Red and green refferee stripes with orange streaks,very unique. I looked at him skeptically,since I had the same nail job since I was five.

I remembered how I used to ask my mom for the same thing each time. After she passed I kept doing the same style and colors. Nathan snapped me out of my trance. "I remember the day we found you! A drachnae had slashed your leg and you were sobbing over your mother's corpse. The damned thing almost finished you off too. Luckily the five of us found you. "he trailed on. "Who're the other two? "I asked. He looked down and sighed unhappily.

"The White Rabbit and the Mad Hatter. Hatter is locked away in his room as usual and Rabbit disappeared around the time you did. Hatter's been so depressed since you left. He hasn't even drank tea! "he cried. I felt guilty and that's when it hit me. They memories crashed over me like a huge wave of pictures. _A girl with purple/blue hair and cat ears,a girl with long white hair and a pocket watch,a tall black haired boy,a teenage blonde boy,a pale boy with fire red hair and a top hat,the horrid drachnae turning to dust. _That is also when I remembered my mother's death completely.

~_**flashback~**_

I was 15 and kneeling over my mom's body. The drachnae had injured my leg to keep me from escaping and was about to kill me. Her fangs poised,she lunged. But an invisble force stopped her. She hissed and tried again,there was a laugh from nowhere. Suddenly,a young girl appear in front of her in midair. She had unusual blue and purple hair. Plastered on her face was a grin. "Ah,ah,ah. No touchy! "she laughed. Three boys and another girl walked into the room. " S'bout time you guys showed up. Your late Hatter. "she smirked.

The boy with a top hat shook his head and said in a british accent,"Nope,everyone else is just early. ". The drachnae hissed and attempted to knock the cat/girl away. She only turned to smoke and reappeared next to the other girl. The girl had white hair,a black dress,and a pocket watch. She looked oddly familiar. As the drachnae tried to attack again,it froze. I looked over to see the girl holding up her stopwatch. The black haired boy walked over to me and inspected my wounds. Snapping his fingers,a bandage bound itself around my leg. "It'll scar though. "he murmured. I quivered and looked up at him.

The blonde boy bounded over and hugged him. "Absolem,stop scaring the boy. "he said. "Yes Marchy. "Absolem sighed. Marchy kissed his cheek and walked over to the boy with the hat. "She's just a baby. What should we do? She's just a baby. "he said,looking at me. "I'm not a baby! I'm fourteen years old! "I said sternly. The boy with the hat chuckled. That's when I noticed how odd he looked. He had a dark green petticoat suit and leather boots. On his hands were fingerless purple gloves. His eyes were a wild shade of green.

"You heard the girl. She's not a bloody baby. "he huffed. Taking off his hat he bowed to me and said"Hello my dear. I'm the Mad Hatter. What's your name? ". I smiled and answered"Julie. Is that your real name? ". He laughed maniacly. "Of course not! I'm Benjamin Pensive. "he grinned widely. I smiled back and he helped me up. Dusting me off,he pointed to the still frozen drachnae. "You want me to kill her? "he asked. I frowned and sighed unhappily. "Yeah,I guess. "I said. "What's wrong? "he smiled sadly. "I want to avenge my mother but I'm not strong enough. "I pouted. He laughed again and said"Don't worry,My dear Julie,she'll come back in a year or two and then you can get her. ". I perked up at the idea of getting my revenge.

"But for now. . . "he grinned evily. Turning to the monster he took of his hat again. "To the pit's of Tartarus with ye'. "he growled,eyes blazing orange. I noted that he now had a scottish accent. He threw the hat at her and sliced her in two. She glowed gold and turned to sand. I gave Hatter a scared look and he smiled kindly back. "The deed is done. "the white haired girl whispered,clicking her watch shut. "Let's go,we're late for tea. Doormouse gets very worried when we're late. "she said. They all agreed and Hatter took me on his shoulders. "Alrighty then,let's be off. "he smiled from ear to ear.

They took me to a small studio at the bottom of a hill(remember? ). Inside was a young lady pouring tea. She had long blonde hair and was dressed in an old fashioned way. "Ah,children. You brought a guest! Oh. well,I must get another cup. "she bubbled. We sat at a long table in the middle of the room. I sat to the right of the Hatter. Chess just kinda floated next to me. "By the way,I'm the White Rabbit. "the white haired girl said,sitting across from me. I shook her hand and smiled.

"We should all introduce ourselves! "Doormouse exclaimed,setting out teacups in front of each of us. "Do you believe in greek mythology,dear Julienne? "Mad Hatter asked me. "After seeing that monster? Yeah. "I winced,shuddering. "Well,we believe you're a demigod. Because you saw that drachnae. "he smiled. "Okay. "I nodded. "Okay,I'll start with the introductions! I'm Hebe,goddess of Youth. "Mouse said. "I'm Nathan,son of Aeolos,god of storm. My nickname is March Hare. "Marchy said,then continued"And this is my boyfriend Casey,son of Paen,god of healing. His nickname is Absolm. ". The cat eared girl waved and said"Hi! I'm Kat,daughter of Sacmis,the cat eared monster. My code name is Cheshire cat. ". Rabbit smiled and said"I'm Alice Warner,daughter of Morpheus. My codename,as you know,is White Rabbit. ". I looked up at the Hatter and he gave me a toothy grin. "You know who I am,but who are you? "he asked. I laughed,"I'm Julienne Aniston. And I'm guessing my codename is Alice. ".

Alice and the Hatter laughed and soon the table was roaring wth laughter.

~_**flashback over**_~

I hugged Nathan tightly and began crying. "I'm so sorry. I dreamt and thought about you guys all the time,but eventually it faded. How long was I gone? "I sobbed. He patted my back and sighed "Four long years. ". I sobbed harder and he held me tight. Chess dabbed my cheeks with a silk napkin. I eventually cried myself out and sat on the sofa. Absolem gave me a cup of steaming hot tea and I was able to calm down enough to think. "I should go see Ben,I mean,Mad Hatter. "I sighed,standing. The others agreed and I went down the hall to a door that stood sideways in the middle. On the floor.

I silently opened it and snuck inside. Now I know this sounds preposteurous,but he's a madman. And this room _was_ designed by Alice,the girl who can dream her cabin into a rape dungeon! Anyway,I walked on the wall until there was a floor then jumped down. I proceeded to follow the lights to the Hatter's workshop. He was leaned over a new hat and seemed to be putting on the finishing touches. He kept muttering things like"Ay,what's the use? She ain't never comin' back. Ye' ain't got' notin' teh live fer'. It's been four yers'. ". I coughed involuntarily and he snapped"Marchy! Fer' teh 'ast time! I don' want any friggin tea! ". He whirled around and froze.

"I've finally snapped. By gods,my mother has finally done it. "he gasped,his eyes wide. "Your not going any loonier Ben. It's me,Julie. "I laughed.

**Bwa ha ha! Cliffy! How will Hatter react? Will the real Alice return? Should the next chappie be in Julienn's POV? Should I stop talking like this? You decide! ! ! Btw,Ben's god parent is Mania,goddess of Insanity and Madness. Bye guys,Love ya~Kitty. **


	5. Kitten's announcement

_**From the Desk of Kitten09**_

_To my loving readers_

I am going to draw a group pic of the whole group and post it as my profile you have any thing to say,speak now or forever hold you you for all your support,

_Love Kitty._


	6. Julienne's past life part two

**I do not own PJO. Thank you to all my dearest readers! Special shout out to GleekPJOFreak and Chasingfireflies101 for giving me new ideas! Also,if you get bored and wanna mess with someone,pm Chasingfireflies. Cuz she's stalking me! Now on with the story! **

**Julienne's past life (part 2)**

The Mad Hatter looked exactly the same,though he was 18 when I had left. He stood up straight and just stared. His eyes flashed numerous different colors and shades. Sunset orange,ocean blue,fire red,stormy gray,magenta,shocking pink,lime green,then gold yellow. I walked forward and he just stood with his arms folded. He smirked bitterly,his eyes scarlet. I looked straight at him and simply said"Hello. ". He grimaced and looked away,cringing slightly. "Oh Hatter,you haven't changed at all. "I commented. He snorted and looked at me full on.

"I 'avnt changd' one bit,eh' lassie? "he sneered,eyes burning with rage. I was startled at how hateful,yet beautiful those eyes were. I stood my ground and stared right back at him. "Hatter,I'm so sorry I disappeared like that. I must have scared you badly. Marchy told me how you have stopped drinking tea. "I apologized. He looked down and snickered sourly. "You think I was only scared? "he asked. "And worried. "I added. He laughed coldly and whispered"That's jus' teh tip o' teh iceburg. ". "Huh? "I asked dumbly. The Mad Hatter walked right up to me,towering over. He glared down at me.

"I twas 'errified,I twas depressed,I twas furious,and I twas 'specially heartbroken. "he snapped. Tears welled up in my eyes and I hugged the Hatter like he was my lifeline. He stayed frozen in place,not even hugging me back. I sniffed and buried my face in his chest. He sighed and rubbed my back soothingly. "There,there,don't cry little Alice. "he murmured. The Hatter picked me up and I burrowed my face into his neck. He just chuckled and continued to hold me.

After a little while I stopped crying. I put my arms around his neck and slid off. Looking into the Mad Hatter's eyes,I noticed they were green. He gave me a toothy,maniacle grin and held out his hand. "How about we have some tea my dear? "he asked. My eyes lit up and I smiled. "Only if you make it Ben. ". "We have apple,camamile,herbal,Earl Gray,peach,mint,though Marchy might've used it all for his facials. I swear that boy takes more care of his face than a girl. All he needs is to-" "Hatter! "I interrupted,ceasing his rambling. He smiled at me and I said,"How about some of your tea? ".

He grinned widely and led me to the front room. Hebe was there with a man in a flannel shirt and grunge jeans. His black and white streaked hair hung over one side of his face in a fohawk. Hebe didn't see us and Hatter put gloved hand over my mouth to silence me. "Aion,please. Just admit that your son took the triton. "Hebe pleaded. "He's innocent. Milo is too much of a wimp to do that! "Aion cried,sounding like he was in denial. "Aion-" "No Hebe! ". Aion stormed out,slamming the door behind him. Hebe sighed and walked into the kitchen. Hatter snickered and took my hand,leading my to the kitchen also.

He stood at the counter and started to silently throw ingredients into a teapot. Hebe glanced at him and did a double take. "B-Hatter! Your out of your workshop! What made you come out? "she exclaimed. He gestured to me and Hebe gasped. "Julie! "she squealed,tackling me. I laughed and Hatter continued brewing the tea. I hugged Hebe back and she started asking me all kinds of questions.

"Where'd you go? ! " "To live with my grandma. " "Why didn't you come back to visit? " "I was very busy and eventually forgot everything completely. " "Oh. . . well that's okay! Where are you staying now? " "Camp Half-Blood. ". Hebe grinned as the Hatter dropped a spoon. He turned around quickly and said"I have an idea! What if Julie stayed here with us? ". Hebe's eyes twinkled and she grinned. "That sounds like a frumptulous idea! If our Alice would like to stay that is. "she said back,looking at me. The Mad Hatter gave me a pleading look,his eyes blue.

I pondered the thought of staying for a while. The whistle of the tea kettle broke the tense silence and I made my decision. "I will stay! "I exclaimed. Hebe squealed and tackled me once more. The Hatter picked me up in a hug and twirled around in a circle. "Also,I found out my god parent. "I commented as we drank our tea. Hatter raised an eyebrow and Hebe smiled knowingly. "Who is it my dear? "he asked. "Apollo. "I smiled. "Really? I would've thought you to be an Astrae child. Or Moiroes. Maybe Himeros if you think about it. I mean you are very desirable. Even I wanted to f-" "Hatter! ""I yelled warningly,a blush creeping up my cheeks. The Hatter blushed too and stirred his tea nervously.

"Excuse me Doormouse,but I would like to visit my home if that's okay. "he mumbled after a bit. I looked at Hebe curiously. "His workshop and temporary room is here. It's more of his home away from home. "she explained. I nodded in comprehension and got up to clean my cup. Out of the blue, Marchy appeared and snatched it from me. "No way girly. Dishes are Absolem's job since he's being a grumpy gus. "he smirked,watching as his boyfriend wandered into the kitchen. Upon seeing Marchy his eyes narrowed and an evil smile crossed his face.

"Get over here Nathan. "he growled,beckoning the blonde forward. Marchy danced over and Absolem kissed him passionately. Nathan draped his arms over Casey's neck and Casey picked him up. Marchy strattled him and Absolem kissed his neck. Marchy moaned and ran one hand through Absolem's hair,the free hand rubbing his back. "Get a room boys. "Hebe ordered. Casey carried Nathan out of the room,sucking his neck.

The Mad Hatter shuddered and Hebe called for Chess to do the dishes. "How 'bout we visit my abode? "the Hatter asked. "That sounds great. "I smiled.

~Alice's POV~

I had found Matt a while after the duet. In the mean time,I saw Julienne walk off with my friend,the Cheshire Cat. I made a mental note to go visit my old friends later. Matt was very difficult to locate and I almost gave up on finding him. I finally found him watching Sasha. She was teaching Becca how to create chaos with flour by the river(PM me to learn how :3). I snuck up behind him and yelled"Whatcha doin' stalker? ! ". He fell in the water and Sasha laughed. Matt glared at me through his bangs and grabbed my arm. Luckily I was able to create a waterproof bubble around myself before he pulled me in.

Underwater,I saw the most amazing things! Jennifer was making out with Tyler without drowning or getting wet. Percy and Tyson were riding hippocampi through the water. I grabbed a random person's leg and watched them jump a mile high. The person proceeded to pull me out of the water. It was Ryan. I barked like a seal and clapped. His eyes widened and he got a very disturbed look of his face. Then he dropped me back in the water and wandered away,looking scared. I laughed and walked out of the water completely dry. Under a tree I caught Ryan and Julia making out. "Ry and Julia under a tree. Too bad thats where Jason took a pee! "I sang,making my own f#ed up lyrics as I went along. Julia blushed and Ryan tried to tidal wave me,only causing Julia to get soaked.

Then the chase was on!

**Welp,there's your chappie! Next time it will be Jennifer's POV,just so Chasingfireflies will quit stalking me! ! ! Im just kidding. Anyway,Peace out. **


	7. The Beginning of the Rest of Our Lives

**Here's to another chapter'raises glass'. Drink up you fabulous killjoys! And to CF especially! Drink up you stalker! Love my readers and those who reviewed,thank you! Now on with the fun! **

**Beginning of the rest of our lives(Jen's POV)**

Tyler and I were kissing under water,when the strangest thing happened. Alice ran by in what seemed to be a bubble! That's when we decide it was time to get out. We walked on shore,me not even damp and Tyler soaked. I've gotta admit though,he looked good. Very smexy indeed. Just that day we had tried out for the talent show and Mr. D said"That was the gayest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Gymnastics are for girls! Just get out of here. ". I had started to cry,but Tyler hugged me and dried my tears.

Anyway,we saw Alice dadada and went on shore blahblahblah,then we started toward the mess hall. Chiron stopped us halfway there and took us to the big house. There he told me to tell Alice that the group was going on a quest and to see him immediatly. He also told us to pack a backpack. Tyler and I found Alice,told her,then headed to my cabin. It was empty since Percy was with Annabeth and Grover for training. Tyson was with the Hepheastus kids in the forges.

Tyler sat patiently on the edge on my bed while I packed my bag. "Remember when we first met? "he asked. "Of course! "I laughed.

~_**flashback~**_

I was 15 and a sophmore in high school. I wasn't the cheerleading type and only wanted to be with my buddies,Alex,Charley,Sparrow,Tony and Demi. Alex was an english girl who liked to cosplay. One day she was Inuyasha,the next she was Rukia Kuchki. Luckily her family was so rich she could afford to buy all these costumes. Next was Charley,a girl with a thing for leather and spandex. She always wore goth clothes,like a spandex shirt,a trenchcoat,spandex skirt,combat boots,and a fedora. Her long black hair made her look like she was from a book. Sparrow was a boy who looked like Jack Sparrow,though his name was Riley Stone. He always wore kohl, gloves, and anything biker. But his bandanna and long brown hair he beaded occasionally made him look just like the captain.

Now Demi and Tony are another story. They were both 16,freshman,and boys. Demi was a crossdresser who always liked wearing my clothes. He wore his beautiful ashen hair in a bow or sometimes pigtails. Tony'Brigs'Lichen,on the other hand,was the son of a mob boss. Nobody ever messed with Tony or Demi. Mostly because Demi was Tony's 'lady'. I know how that sounds but I once watched Tony lay Demi on the lab table and kiss him. This is one of the reasons they were 16 and still freshman.

I was the strangest though. I always wore bright,pretty dresses and always acted happy. I was accepted by them,because I accepted them. I had found Charley standing on a diving board in a black suit after swim team. She was just standing there,arms folded and eyes darkened with kohl and chocolate eyeshadow. I called to her"What're you doin' up there boy? "because from where I was standing she looked like a guy. She responded"Waiting for my clothes to wash. ". I peeked in the pool and saw that there were boxes of laudry detergent floating around.

"Wanna come eat with us and wait for the magic to start? "she asked. "Sure. "I shrugged. Charley gestured for me to follow and I did. And that's how my new life began. We started a band called "Hugs for Emos",me being the vocalist since I sang well. Tony played the piano,Charley played bass,Sparrow played guitar,and Alex was on drums. Demi was pretty much our manager. We started only at school dances,then spread to teen clubs.

One day,danger struck. Demi had been hasseled by some football players and Tony tried to take care of it. I came across him being punched by a huge football player,but soon countering with a blow to the gut. "Stop! "I cried,trying to intercept them. I accidently got hit in the jaw. I froze, looked down,spat out some blood,and started to laugh maniacly. Tony grabbed Demi and dragged him away before I snapped. I immediatly jumped on the biggest one,growling like an animal.

I really hate blood. Every since my mom was killed in a car wreck I have blacked out at the taste or sight of it. I'm lucky Demi was there to take care of me,since he lived alone do to his parents disowning him when he admitted he was gay,or else I would have ended up on the streets. Anyway,I took down the first guy with ease. The next two were a bit harder. One grabbed me while the other smacked my face. I tried to fight,but the captor was too strong.

Suddenly,he one who was holding me dropped to his knees and let go. I smirked at the one who was doing the smacking and beckoned. He turned ghost white,trembling with fear. Whirling around hurriedly,he ran away. I turned around and grinned up at 6foot8 Sparrow. He gave me a worried smile and knelt down,opening his arms. I jumped into them like a small child. His gang was used to it since we were like brother and sister. "You okay Jenny? "he asked. "Tip top. "I giggled. "Don't lie. I saw that beating. Are you really okay? "he asked more sternly. "Aye Captain! "I saluted. He roared with laughter and put me on his back.

He carried me to the pool sideto check my wounds,when a boy our age strolled by. He turned his baseball cap around and I found that he was very handsome. He checked out my cheek and my arms. Pulling out a mini first aid kit,he put peroxide and bandages on them. "Thank you! "I smiled. Sparrow nodded at him and the boy said"My pleasure. I'm Tyler. ". "Jennifer. And this big guy is Captain Riley. "I said,patting Sparrow's arm. Tyler smiled politely and we invited him to lunch at our table.

Later on,we found that we were both demigods. Our friends accepted this nicely and threw us a going away party. Sparrow gave me a big biker coat of his with tons of pockets. I loved finding odd things in them. Like a pint bag of what I thought was oregano,until I asked. He told me to keep it for special occasions. Alex gave me a choker with a tear pendant. Charley put her hat on me and said to keep it for good luck. Tony gave me a really cool pair of leather boots and matching gloves. Demi's was the greatest though. He gave me a beautiful shirt that was made from Nemean Lion fur and Phoenix feathers. It was made by his demigod grandmother,daughter of Athena. It was completely indestructable. He also gave me a pair of pants made from Fates silk.

After we promised to call and text every day,Tyler and I left. On the bus he comforted me and I fell in love. Now I know this is corny,but it's true!

~_**flashback over~**_

__"I've gotta call Demi. "I said,packing my presents and putting on the hat. "Good idea. He won't stop texting me. "Tyler sighed,replying to yet another text. The good thing about our phones: They're untracable. Monsters can't detect them at all! They were created by a Hephaestus and an Athena kid. They asked if we would be guinea pigs and I accepted without even thinking. I don't regret it though.

Anyway,I called Demi and he must've been asleep,because this is how it went:

Dem:Hello*yawn*

Me:Hey Demi!

Dem:Hi baby!

Me:How goes it?

Dem:Pretty well. It's so totally bland without you here.

Me:I know,but don't worry. I'll be back.

Dem:Yeppers and it'll all be sheik.

*In the backround*Who is it mi amoure?

Dem:Jennifer,handsome.

Me:Hi Tony!

Tony:Hey kid.

Me:How are you?

Tony:Peachy,I'm gonna go make some coffee.

Me&Dem:Okay!

Dem:Gotta go. Chat with ya' later!

Me:Bye,love you.

Dem:Love you to baby girl,buh-bye.

*click*

I closed my phone and Tyler raised an eyebrow at his text. "What? "I asked. He sighed,put his face down,and showed me the phone. It was a text from Sparrow that said,_Tye Dye,tell Jenny to call me. I haven't heard from her in a while. _I laughed and Tyler said"Your Captain is such a fruitcake. ". "Yeah,but he's like a big brother to me. "I sighed,pressing speed dial. It picked up after the third ring.

Spar:Talk to me.

Me:Hiya!

Spar:Hey Jenny!

Me:Whatcha doin?

Spar:Playing with Ripper and Sally(his teacup chihuahuas).

Me:Can the still fit in your pocket together?

Spar:They always will. So how's life?

Me:Good. I made some friends.

Spar:Sweet. *to the dogs*Hey you two! Share.

Me:I guess you've gotta go.

Spar:I'll call you later on tonight,kay?

Me:Of course Captain!

Spar:Cool. Love ya, talk to you later.

Me:Love you too. Bye.

*click*

Tyler looked at me lovingly and I hugged him. He tilted my chin up to kiss him. We kissed passionately for a while. Tyler leaned back on my bed and I strattled him. I can't tell you the rest because it's personal and embarrassing.

**For those pervs out there,they got caught by Percy and Tyson. I'm talkin' to you, GleekPjoFreak! Anywho,this chapter is to ChasingFireflies101 for being a crazy stalker chick. And furthermore,does anybody know about/like Inuyasha? If so,tell Fireflies what it is and check out my story Remember Me! Bye guys,love ya!-Kitty**


	8. A Hard Day's Work

**I do not own PJO. This chappie is dedicated to deary because with him/her I realized Trent does not get much screen time. Also,to GleekPJOFreak for being my buddy and inspiring my during writers block. So I raise my glass to all you wonderful people and Gong He Fat Choy! **

**A Hard Days work(Becca's POV)**

I had been hanging out with the Stoll twins for some inspiration. Travis didn't mind since I gave him the 411 on Julia. They were cool,'sorta like my sister was. 'I thought. Then a memory crashed over me like a horrible torrent. _I was sitting with my twin sister in my arms. She was rubbing my wound on my arm gently. Her belly and leg were cut by my dad,who thought we were dead. "Becky. "she whispered,"Run. Just leave me. He's going to come back and kill you too. ". "No. "I sobbed quietly,"Not without you. ". "Stubborn Becky. I will always love you. One day,we will be reunited,I promise. "she gasped,then went limp in my arms. Tears fell onto her as I whispered"Makayla,I promise too. "_

_That's when I heard my dad singing:_

_Hush little baby don't say a word…_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird…_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing…_

_Then I'm gonna gag you with some string…_

_Your worthless baby, no one loves you…_

_All of my words were untrue…_

_Baby, there's no such thing…_

…_as I love you. _

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. _

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring _

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass _

_And if that looking glass gets broke, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat _

_And if that billy goat won't pull, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

_And if that cart and bull fall down, _

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town. _

_Do you really believe this? _

_You stupid little redhead piss? _

_Look at you, filthy and beat_

_There are cuts on your hands and feet_

_Bruises and damage all over you _

_Blood and pus sticky like glue_

_You cant walk on your broken leg_

_You sit and cry and lie and beg_

_You cant see through swollen eyes_

_But you can hear as mommy dies_

_Stupid baby, you sicken me_

_I ignore it when you plea_

_Do you still believe as I kick you down,_

_That you're the sweetest baby in town? _

_He entered the room and an evil grin lit his face. "It seems the dumb one is still alive. Well,let's fix that,shall we? "he growled. Suddenly,I roared with rage and huge vines bursted through the floors and windows. They bound themselves around his body. A very large rose appeared and opened to full bloom. A beautiful woman hopped out gracefully and strode up to him. _

_"Hello Paul. "she hissed. His eyes widened and he cringed. "D-D-Demeter. "Father managed to stutter. "Child,run away as far as you can and bury your sister ASAP. Now! "she commanded. I obeyed and ended up at Camp Half-Blood. I've been here since I was 6 and now I'm 11__1__/__2__. Wow. _

"Hey Becks,watch this kiddo. "Travis called,snapping me out of my trance. I watched intently as he tied one end of a rope to a tree,then grabbed the other and tied it around his waist. He then proceeded to jump,flying over some screaming Aphrodite girls and yelling "I'm Batman! ". I laughed and called "Pinata! ". A bunch of campers,including Matt,started hitting him with sticks. He sauntered over a few moments later and sighed. "You win for now. "he smirked, ruffling my hair.

I got bored later on and made this list:"**Ways to prank and annoy Trent. **" I don't have anything against him. He's just like an older brother though. So I feel obligated to mess with him. I also decided to carry out the misdeeds on my list.

**1. Switch his hair gel with PERMANENT flamingo pink hair dye. (Teacher:C. Stoll)**

I loitered outside of the Apollo cabin,filling my nails with my special harpy bone file. I smirked as I heard a gasp. 'Five,four,three,two,one. . . 'I thought. "REBECCA KAYNE DAVIS, I'm gonna murder you! "Trent screamed. "Get in line! "I called back,running away. Trent pursued me for a while than gave up.

**2. Feather mache him when he's surfing. (Teacher:S. Scaper)**

About an hour later Trent went surfing,hair still bright pink. I hid on a ledge with a sack of flour,a bag of feathers,and glitter. Waiting until he got wet enough,I dumped the flour on him. It became pasty almost instantly and I dropped the feathers. The stuck to him like glue. With a cry of "Chickenman! "I poured the glitter all over him and ran. "Get back here Rebecca so that I can chickenify you too! "he yelled,unable to move. I laughed and ran away.

**3. Ask him where babies come from. (Teacher:A. Warner)**

I cuddled up to Trent on his bed where he was playing guitar. The cabin was empty because of this band that was sooo popular and since the vocalist was a child of Apollo they got free tickets. Anyway,he glared at me,looking like a freakin Twilight fagmo. I smiled cutely in an enormous effort not to laugh. "What do you want? "he hissed. "A hug. "I whimpered,putting my arms around his waist. He sighed and pulled me into his lap. He hugged me back and chuckled. I giggled and said"You're just like a big brother. ". His face seemed warmer at that comment,even his scar looked welcoming.

"Hey Trent,"I started. "Yeah? "he grinned. "Where do babies come from? "I'm asked,tilting my head sweetly. His smile faded and his eyes widened. "Er,um,how do I put this? 'he blushed. "Cause Matt says that she bends and he sticks it in the hole. Then they do the do and nine months later the baby pops out of the mom hole. Also,what's 69ing? "I continued. Trent's face filled with rage and he set me down on the bed.

Stalking out of the cabin,he roared"Mattew Daven! Get your sick ass over here now! Don't you try and hide,I see you. ". I snickered and went out to watch the fireworks.

**4. Have naive little Bunny tell 'Miwo' that Matt touched her. (Teacher: S. Liao)**

Now I know this sounds sick,but trust me,it;s not.

"Miwo. . . "I heard Bunny say from wear I was hiding. "Yes Honey Bun? "he answered. "Matt touched me. "she said. I heard a thud and hyperventilating. Milo ran out looking livid! "Matt! ! ! "he shouted. Matt looked up from where he was icing his wounds and Milo attacked him furiously. Bunny and I watched in silence and I handed her a dollar. "Why id Miwo doin' dat to Matt? "she asked,"All he did was tag me. ". I busted out laughing as I watched the show.

Milo soon walked over to us. Straightening out his glasses,he ran his fingers through his long black hair nervously. "Are you okay? Where did he touch you? "he worried. I bit my lip as Bunny pointed to her arm. Milo fainted and we had to take him to the infirmary.

**5. Pay Sasha,Alina,and Ryan to smack Matt simotaneously. (Teacher:T. Stoll)**

Matt was eating lunch,icing his head,and rubbing his bruises in the mess hall. Suddenly,he got smack across the face by three seperate people. Sasha,Ryan,and Alina were all glaring at him. "What did I do gods? ! "he cried. "You grabbed our asses you perv! "Sasha snapped. Matt's eyes widened in surprise and he ran out. I gave them each five bucks and laughed as hard as ever. Today was one of the best ever. . .

**How was that you guys? Love it or leave it,I rather you love it though! Anyway,to Fireflies101,check out this link:http:/www. animefreak. tv/watch/inuyasha-episode-1-online **

**Peace out,Kitty! **


	9. The oddest prophecy I have ever heard

**I do not own PJO. This chapter will be in Alice's POV for a sorta odd reason that you will discover. Also,I may have offended GleekPJOFreak,so I apollogize(pun). Thanks for all of the support from my reviewers! Love ya',mwa. Now on with the story! **

**The oddest Prophecy I have ever heard. (Alice POV)**

Tyler and Jennifer ran up to me and blurred something about seeing Chiron,so I did just that. Along the way I smacked two munchkins',Jason and Piper,heads together for fighting. Chiron was waiting for me outside of the Big House. His face was stoic and I asked him"Why ssso serious? ". He cracked a smile that became straight once again immediatly. "You shall go up to see the oracle at once. "he said. "Yes sir. "I nodded,going inside. I saw Milo laying on the bottom bunk in the infirmary and stopped to say hi.

Using my dagger,I cut a hole in space,closed it,then quietly teleported to the top bunk. Flipping upside-down,I yelled"Wakey wakey! ". He cried out and fell off the bunk. I jumped off and used him as my cushion. Milo blushed cherry red and tried to push me off. "Look what I can do! "I laughed,doing four backflips in a row then landing on my feet. He put his face down and walked out. Shrugging,I went upstairs.

I went in the first room I saw. Inside was a girl around Percy's age reading a book. "You here for a prophecy? "she asked. "No,I'm here for a blow-"I started sarcastically. "Oh haha very funny. "she intercepted. Her eyes glowed geen as she said very eeriely;

_Flowers of betrayal,leaves of pain,_

_Find the Triton once again. _

_One true love may fail,_

_Whilst others will prevail. _

_Find the son of the throne of clock,_

_For he is the one you will rock. _

_Until the sea god is whole,_

_The waves will fail to roll. _

_Friendships will be tested,_

_'Til Olympus has rested. _

She turned back to normal and smiled. "See 'ya later. "I waved,walking out. She looked shocked the a new camper was not frightened. I told Chiron and he told me to get packed. I obeyed and went to tell the others the news. Then announcement came over the intercom that said,"_All finalists for the talent show please come to the stage. "_. I met Matt over there.

The other finalist was Penelope. She was going to sing Baby. "Okay,"Mr. D said,"The rule is whoever can attract the biggest audience wins. The winner gets to open for last year's winners, got it? ". "Sir,yes sir! "I yelled,snapping an army salute. Matt laughed and Penilope rolled her eyes. She went up to sing first and attracted only a few girls. Smirking,we went up.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
>I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,<br>And she's an actress (actress),  
>But she ain't got no need.<br>Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east. _  
>Matt sang first,acting out the video.<p>

_T-T-T-Tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
>While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,<br>Tell your boyfriend (boyfriend) if he says hes got beef,  
>That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.<br>_I continued,following his lead. We had already attracted a decent crowd. Matt turned around and did a fake out. I bent down and kissed Milo,making him blush and Penilope storm out.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
>She wants to love me (Woah),<br>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
>Don't trust a whore,<br>Never trust a whore,  
>Won't trust a whore,<br>Don't trust me. _

Matt sang,me doing chorus. Our friends were all there and at the front. Trent was holding Becca on his shoulder,Bunny on his head. Ryan danced with Joahnah,laughing.

_X's on the back of your hands,  
>Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.<br>And the setlist (setlist),  
>You stole off the stage,<br>Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
>Bruises cover your arms,<br>Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
>And the best is (best is),<br>No one knows who you are,  
>Just another girl alone at the bar. <em>

I sang,Matt clapping and dancing.

_Shush girl, shut your lips,  
>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.<br>I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,  
>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.<br>I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,  
>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. <em>

I danced,swaying my hips as Matt sang. I danced with Matt and did a few acrobatics. I high-fived all of our friend as I did a low dip.

_Woah, woah, woah... She wants to touch me (Woah),  
>She wants to love me (Woah),<br>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
>Don't trust a whore!<br>Never trust a whore!  
>Won't trust a whore,<br>Don't trust me... She wants to touch me (Woah),  
>She wants to love me (Woah),<br>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh)... _

Matt and I finished. It looked as if half the camp was there. Ryan,dressed like Ryan Seacrest, came onstage and said"Woo,lets hear from the judges." "Well let me just tell you that was very groovy baby. "Rhian said,looking like Steven Tyler. "I'm starting to feel a bit sexually threatened by you,but not not much,so you're cool. "Becca nodded,being Carol. Julia sat there for a minute looking stoned. "You guys sounded pretty. "she smiled. "Well dawg,put it dis way yo. Ya'll are still a'ight wit me. An check it out,I look like Jerad from subway! "Trent grinned. Mr. D shrugged an said"Your going to-Wait just a second! ". He glared at the others and we laughed.

I went to go pack and Ryan,Trent,Joanah,and Becca sat on my bed. I packed my things and the kept me company by asking questions. "What're those? "Ryan asked when I packed two large flashlights. I clicked a button and they became lightsabers"Sweet. Luke come join me in the darkside so we can rule together." he said in a deep voice,taking the red one. "I'll never join you! You killed my father! "Trent cried,taking the blue one. "One sec,Spoiler Alert! Luke I am your father. "Ryan growled. "Nooo! "Trent yelled,going at him. We all laughed and I packed the flashlights.

I tied a long hair ribbon in my hair and Trent asked"Is that a weapon? ". I smirked and snapped it,turning the ribbon into a whip. He nodded and Becca ran her hand down it. "It feels like a snake. "she murmured. "Where do you get these things? "Ryan asked. "My daddy always brings me presents back from his battles. "I smiled. He nodded,looking sad. I patted him on the back and gave him a piece of candy. He gave me an odd look and I shrugged. "It's a special type of candy from Japan. "I smirked,eating some as I packed.

"What is your most powerful weapon? Mine is mi Amour. I also have Shirodelle"Joanah babbled in her cute little french accent. "My mind. But my most powerful physical weapon? I'd have to say my pocketwatch. "I answered. "That little thing? How dumb! "Ryan exclaimed. I sighed and opened it,pressing a button. He froze and they all stared at me. "Told ya' so. "I snorted. "So you can stop time? "Trent asked. "I can control it. Time stopping,traveling,the works. "I boasted. Becca seemed to be deep in thought. "How did your papa get that? "Joanah asked. "He had a poker game with Aion. "I chuckled.

"I've gotta go. C'mon Becks. "Trent sighed,picking up Rebecca. She waved and smiled cutely. Joey left the room and I turned Ryan back to normal. "Chat with me a bit. "I smiled. He sighed and sat on a beanbag chair. "So are you and Julia together? "I asked. "No,we were trying to make the people we like jealous. "he admitted. I nodded in understanding and thought for a moment. "Who are those people? "I asked. "Julia likes Travis Stoll. I like Rhian. "Ryan rolled his eyes. "Odd. "I noted. "Yup, but Rhian is cute and funny. "he said in admiration. "You wanna go for a ride with me while we talk some more? "I asked,grabbing my bow and arrow. "Sure,you have a chariot? "he tilted his head like a puppy. "Yeah,and a BW. But my chariot is sweet. "I said proudly.

We slipped out of camp unnoticed. Shooting a flaming arrow into the air,we heard an echo of thundering hooves. Right before us appeared the four horses of the apocalypse with a shadow chariot attached by black and purple styxian ropes. The horses were each different colors. Pestilance,War, Death,and Plague were their names and purposes. War was a beautiful shade of scarlet and orange with fire around her hooves. Her eyes were the most shocking shade of blood red. Pestilence was sad blue and tan with black dust around his hooves. His eyes were bright sky blue. Plague was odd though. Her mane seemed to be silver sometimes,but when she got mad it turned black. Her fur was black and her hooves seemed to be surrounded by locust. Her eyes were jade green.

Death was my favorite horse though. He was black and silver with one bat wing and one angel wing. He wore a helmet on his head since he had a bad temper and would skewer the others with his horn. Death loved me and protected me all the time. I remember the first day I got him.

_**~flashback~**_

I was 11 years old and my dad was taking me to see my uncle Apollo at his ranch. Apollo had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Why don't cha' go play with the horses while your dad and I talk for a bit? "he smiled kindly. I shrugged and wandered off. I walked around for a while to visit all off the animals. That's when it happened,I was petting War when a huge red ox escaped and was charging at me. I flinched,ready for impact,when a ring surrounded me. It was the four horses.

Three of the horses,Pestillence,War,and Plague,stood around me in a wall. Death bowed his head to me and I saw the helmet. Taking it off,I climbed on his back and he stood up. Now let me put it this way,Death is huge. He's like 15 feet tall. So being 11,I was sorta scared. Burying my face in his soft mane,I whispered for Death to go. He took off into the air and circled the ox. Poking it with his horn,he chased the ox back into it's pen.

I nuzzled Death's neck and thanked him. He licked my hand affectionately and seemed to know I was still a bit shaken. I looked into his black eyes and saw a connection. I smiled and rode him to where my dad was drinking tea with Apollo. They gawked as I slid down Death's wing and stroked his horn. "What the hell? ! That horse won't even let me near him for feedings,let alone a kid. "Apollo exclaimed. I laughed and told him what went on. He looked confused and shocked. Just as he was about to speak,the other three horses ran over. Death snorted and stamped his hoof,causing the others to back off.

"I'll make you a deal kiddo. If you can tame that damned horse,you can have the whole flock and I'll throw in their chariot. How does that sound? "Apollo said,kneeling at eye level. I looked at my dad and he nodded reassuringly. "Okay! But aren't they uncle Hades'? "I smiled. "Sorta,but he got new horses a few years back. "Apollo replied. Death whinnied softly and I patted his nose.

Over the next few weeks,I spent all of my time taking care of the horses. I loved them all,but Death and I had a special connection. After I had somewhat tamed Death,Apollo gave me a special bow and arrow that would call on the horses immediatly. I used it alot,but they didn't care,they loved to be free.

_**~flashback over~**_

Ryan gawked as Death glared at him. "Skully,no being mean. "I scolded,using his pet name. War licked Ryan's hand and Plague nuzzled him. "Are these what I think they are? "he asked. "Yup,the Four Horses of the Apocalypse. "I said proudly,climbing into the chariot. He followed me and plopped down into the seat. Pestillence turned his nose up and snorted,making Skully bite his ear. "Bad boy. "I said. Death turned around and seemed to smirk. I threw him some foreign candy and he ate it wrapper and all.

"Hold on tight Ry,this is gonna be fun! "I laughed,blowing on my whistle. Then we were off!

**There you go! Another beautiful chappie by yours truely. Next it will be in Ryan's POV then in Julienne's. Thanks for all your support and I'm hoping to reach 50 reviews! *Boy walks onscreen*Oh and this is my sister Eddie. Eddie:I'm not your sister,I'm your brother! Me:Whatever you say sis. Anyway goodbye until next time-Kitten. **


	10. OMG WTF

**I do not own PJO. *fades to me and Eddie***

**Me:Yes**

**Ed:No**

**Me:Yes**

**Ed:No,it's a bad idea. **

**Me:Ahem,Eddie,we're on. **

**Eddie:*looks*Oops,sorry. **

**Me:We were arguing about if I should put a little lime or lemon in the story. **

**Eddie:It's T rated! Seriously Katherine,it's a bad idea. **

**Me:*jumps on him*The pen name is Kitten. Edward the gay vampire. **

**Eddie:Emo. **

**Me:*cracks knuckles and smiles angelically*How about you read the fic while I take care of this problem? Love ya',Mwa! **

**OMG,WTF! (Ryan's POV)**

How did I get into this mess? One minute I talking to Alice about my love life,the next I'm flying at top speed in a chariot with her drawn by the Four flippin' Horses of the Apocalypse! I have to admit though,it was awesome! The strangest thing was that Alice didn't even whip them or say a word. She just blew a tiny black whistle once and stared at the huge black horse that kept on givin' me dirty looks.

"What're you doing? ! "I yelled over the wind. "Communicating with Death! "she laughed. I laughed too and leaned back,enjoying the feeling of freedom. We went into town and nobody noticed. After flying around for a bit,we came upon a small 70's diner. Alice touched down in front of it and I gave her a Look. "What? "she asked. "What about your horses? "I responded,gesturing towards the four beasts. She smirked and said,"That's easy. C'mon you guys,modern food. ".

With a big puff of smoke,four people took the horses' places. One was a hot chick with long red hair,a one shoulder sunburst shirt,skinny jeans,and freckles. An emo boy stood near her. He had blue hair,a black hoodie,and tan pants. An goth looking chick held hands with him. Her hair was silver and she wore a Baggy green hoodie and black pants. She also seemed to have a fang poking out of her mouth.

A tall boy stood next to Alice. His hair was jet black and had silver tips. He looked like a biker dude. He had a skull shirt,leather jacket,ripped up jeans,three earrings,a tongue piercing,black boots, and a collar. He glared at me and set his helmet into the chariot that had now turned into a truck. "Ry, meet the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. "Alice smiled cheerfully. The scary guy lit a cigarette and sneered. "This is Cori,the fourth horseman. "she introduced,hugging him. He put an arm around her and blew the smoke upward.

The redhead put out her hand and said,"Hey,I'm Ana. Short for Anarchy,I'm the first". I smiled and she beamed brightly. "Greetings,I'm Lance and this is Rayne. "the emo boy said,giving me a two finger salute. The girl just nodded and went inside. Lance and Ana followed. Cori crouched down at eye level and scowled at me. "If you even **try** to put the moves on my sister I'll rip you arm off. "he snarled. I gulped and stared at him wide eyed,frozen in place. Alice snuck up behind him and tweaked his ear. He closed his eyes and sighed contently as she scratched behind it.

I laughed and his eyes snapped open,burning like black fire. "Come on Skully,we don't want another trip to the hospital. "Alice groaned. He stood up and we followed her into the diner. Somehow our camp friends had gotten permission to go to New York for _supplies_ for the quest. Alina,Matt, Tyler,and Jennifer were there at the diner. "Yo,guys! Over here! "Alina called. We waved and sat at where Rayne and the other two were seated. The others each pulled up a chair at our table. After they were all aquainted,Matt smirked skeptically. "You guys can't be the horses _and_ horsemen of the apocalypse. Cori told him to come outside for a minute.

We heard a woman scream and Matt ran inside,panting. Cori strolled in nonchalantly. "You scream like a girl. Man up. "he grunted,sitting down next to Alice. Matt threw him a terrified look and whispered,"Scary. ". I laughed,as did the rest of us,minus Rayne,Lance,and Matt. There was a loud crash and person stumbled in from the kitchen. "Ahh,I love the smell of demigods. "she sneered,her teeth lengthening. Alice yawned and we all stared at her. "Call it Cori. Heads or tails? Heads, secret power, or tails,black hole,? "she asked lazily. "Heads. "he smirked,cracking his knuckles. She flipped a drachma as the monster woman walked forward,getting bigger and bigger.

"Heads. "Alice smiled when it landed. She touched the ring on her finger and kissed it. "Gods, please assist me for this battle. Lightning of Zeus,Waters of Poseiden,Darkness of Hades,and Genius of Athena. I call upon you for guidance. I call upon Ebony! "she receited. I watched as she was shot by four pillars of light. She clapped her hands together then spread them apart as a shadow figure with red eyes stood in front of her. She embraced it and then the light dissapated.

There stood Alice,sort of. Next to her was a girl in a white robe with the hood over her head. Alice now wore a black dress with ruffled sleeves. She had crimson red eyes and her hair was in long pigtails that reached her waist. Where the dress ruffled up at the bottom,you could see leggings and black boots. On her hands she wore fingerless gloves,her nails like claws. She smirked,showing a fang,and said"Ivory,I'm gonna heat it up in here. Are you ready? ". The girl nodded and stood back.

Alice strode over to Cori and he took her hand. "Ready to dance Mulder? "he asked. "Always Skully. "she laughed,grabbing his other hand. They literally began to dance around the monster. They twirled and spun like professionals. Cori just stared down at Alice and she gave him a stoic look. The monster lady snarled,"Fools! You think you're a match for a great giant such as myself? ! ". "Ooh,a Canadian. "Alice and Alina both said simotaneously. We laughed and the giant tried to grab them. Cori ducked and tossed Alice in the air. She grappled onto the giant and bit her neck.

The giant howled in pain and tried to grab Alice. She jumped off, being caught neatly by Cori, and the white clad girl came forward. She pulled off he hood,revealing another version of Alice. This one had long black hair,blue eyes,and white flats. "Monster,I banish you to from where you once came until you are whole again. "she spoke in a soft,girly monotone. With that,she threw a small mirror. It cut the giant into shreds and she disappeared. As did the two Alices.

The original Alice reappeared and Cori caught her as she fainted. We sat back down at the table and a waitress came over. "Can I get our heroes anything? It's on the house. "she smiled. We all gawked,except for the four horsemen. "Sure Tanya. Can we please get 8 B. B's,hold the mayo. 1 curly fry,and 7 B. C fries. 7 Bro shakes,1 Mocha Nec. And a coffee,please. Thank you. "Ana ordered. We stared at her in confusion and Rayne sighed. She scrawled on a napkin and this is what she wrote:

BB=Bacon Burger

BC=Bacon cheese

Bro=Ambrosia sub.

Mocha Nec. =Mocha Nectar

Dumbasses,Rayne.

Cori rubbed Alice's back in small soothing circles as she put her head on the cool table. When I asked what I could do,he growled. I turned to Alina and started to talk to her. "What's his problem? "I asked. "Alice is feeling tired from the transformation. Cori feels helpless because he can't make her feel better. So he is angry. "Alina explained. The waitress came out with our food and Cori took the coffee. Putting the straw in her mouth,he passed Alice the Mocha shake. She perked up immediatly and moved on to her Ambrosia shake. Cori smiled and seemed to relax.

"What's with this place? "Matt asked,stealing a fry from Lance. Rayne held a gun to his head until he put it down. He then tried to take a fry from Cori,who held a knife to his throat. "Hands off my fries bitch. "he hissed. "Yes sir. "Matt squeaked. Jennifer and Tyler seemed oblivious as they spoke to War and Alina avidly. "Oh,and to answer your question Matt,this is a diner especially for demigods. No humans can see it! I'm guessing today is Robin and Mario's day off since that monster was able to get out of the kitchen without being shot down immediatly. "Alice explained. We nodded in interest and comprehension.

"Hey Ryan,follow me outside for a mo'. "Ana smiled. Cori tried to follow us,but Alice acted as if she was feeling tired again. "Penny for your thoughts? "she asked once we were outside. "What do you mean? "I responded,surprised. "You've been spacing like a pothead. "she smirked. "Oh,um,it's just a girl. "I sighed. "Ooo,Ryan's got a crush! "she teased. I blushed and looked down. "What's the lucky girl's name? "she laughed. "Rhian. "I muttered,making tomatoes everywhere jealous. "Unique. "she noted. I nodded stupidly. "Well,wise words from a girl:Be not who you think she wants you to be,but who you are. "she sighed,watching the sunset.

Alice walked outside and announced it was time to go. The four turned back into horses and Alice blew the whistle and we were off once again.

Meanwhile...(Milo's POV)

I had fainted after Becca played that cruel prank,using Bunny as a pawn. I was to leave in just three days. Seth and Spencer were joining me,for each of them wanted a wish granted by Echidna. Anywho,I was having a very pleasent,peaceful,dream when Alice scared the living shit out of me. I yelped in surprise and tumbled off the bed. Alice landed on me and I could see her panties. Using all of my self control,I pushed her off and fixed my glasses. "Look what I can do! "she said. I watched as she did four backflips. Her breast bounced and I caught flashes of her panties. I clenched my teeth and walked out before I jumped on her.

I would have went back if Bunny and Michael hadn't asked me a favor. Now I was having candy and tea while the rest of our group went to New York.

**Sorry if it was short and/or your character didn't show up much. **

**Eddie:She just sorta draws straws. **

**Me:Ya,unless it's one of the characters I happen to favor. **

**Eddie:Anyway,we have come to a compromise. **

**Me:Yup! We will let you,the viewers,decide on what we do. ]**

**Eddie:The poll is now up! **

**Me:And I changed the rating due to language we noticed and other things. But it's still the story you know and love! **

**Both:Please R&R! Love ya',Mwa! **


	11. I'm here now

**I do not own PJO. **

**Me:Hey you guys! **

**Eddie:Sup. **

**Me:Since nobody has been voting on our poll. . . **

**Eddie:We will draw straws! **

**Me:Oh and BTW,this chappie will be rated M no matter what. So If you don't wanna read it skip the first few paragraphs. Sorry! **

**Eddie:*grabs a straw*The winner is. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lime! **

**Me:Mother shit fuck. Ok,here it goes. **

**Both:The next chapter! Enjoy! **

**I'm here now Ben. (Julienne's POV)**

I followed the Mad Hatter down a path for a little while. We had passed the studio twice when he finally turned around and asked"Why are you stalking me again? ". I laughed at his insanity and he joined. "You fruitloop! We're going to your house. "I grinned. "Oh,ah yes! My house! This way m'lady. "he bowed,gesturing in front of him. I giggled and walked ahead of him. He let out a cackle and took the lead. I hurried to catch up to him.

We went a bit further,over a stream,until we hit a cottage. It was sorta cute and cozy with stone walls and a chimney. Hatter led me inside and it was huge! Like a mansion or Alice's cabin. Hatter sighed and sat down in a large chair. I smiled softly and dropped on the couch. He walked over to a cabinet and took out a shot glass and some brandy. I took out my flask and sipped. He watched me,swirling the alchohol before downing it. I put away the flask and he poured himself another glass.

His eyes were an odd shade of blue. "Follow me. "he said,standing up and striding down the hall. I obeyed and we went into a room on the left. It was full of fabrics and threads and all kinds of sewing equipment. He lead me to a piece in the left corner. It was a beautiful hooded poncho with a black shirt underneath. There was also a pair of body hugging trousers and a long cape. "They were fashioned from Hephaustian spider silk and golden wool. "he mumbled,taking another swig of his drink. "You may try it on. "he continued. I nodded and carefully took the clothes into the bathroom.

I returned a few minutes later fully costumed. He smiled proudly and put something over my face. I looked in the mirror and saw that it was a fox mask. I tilted my head in curiosity and he smirked. "It's to protect your identity. Like a superhero. "he explained. "Thank you Ben. "I smiled from behind the mask. The Hatter's breath stifled for a second and he grinned wildly,but his eyes did a poor job of hiding his sadness. I yawned and he told me to go choose a room.

I went into the room that had the best view of the sunset. He followed me in and snorted. "This is my room,but I can go sleep somewhere else. "he smiled warmly. "Nope,you can sleep in here. I don't like being alone much. "I said sternly. He put his hands up in defeat and laughed. "Won't your friends be worried? "he asked. "Nah,I sent them a message. "I answered.

Meanwhile. . .

*Everyone but Alice is gathered around a letter. *

_Dear whoever reads this,_

_I am going to live with some crazy people from my past. Don't come looking for me. I do not know when I'll see you guys again. And to Jub-jub and Re-re,DO NOT touch my stuff,lest you want a monster hamster chasing you while you try not to talk in rhymes. _

_XOXO,Julienne. ;P_

Matt:". . . should we go try to save her ass. "

Julia:"No. "

Rhiann:"Wanna go play with her stuff? "

Julia&Matt:"Hells Ya'! "

End.

The Mad Hatter took off his shirt and layed down. I noted he had a six-pack and very well toned abs. He grinned and I looked away quickly,blushing. He still wore gloves that went up to his elbows and his hat. I persuaded him to take off his hat and saw that he now had dark brown hair. "I used to dye my hair that color to match my character. "he explained when he noticed I was staring. I yawned deeply and curled up in a ball. He chuckled and I felt him pull the blanket over us. I soon fell asleep happy and comfortable. **(A/N:Had you guys going there huh? Well to those pervs whom I did get all riled up,Burn! Lol,Kitty. )**

I awoke in the middle of the night and saw that Hatter wasn't next to me. Getting up,I looked around the house for him. Finding a light on,I went into the living room. Sitting on the couch was the Hatter. There was a huge gash from his right shoulder to his left hip. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. I gasped,tears in my eyes,and ran over to his side. I spotted a knife in his hand and sobbed. "Why? "I whispered,taking his hand. The Hatter grunted and pulled away. "I dreamt you left again without a word. "he mumbled,smiling bitterly. I dropped my hands to my sides and trembled. He looked guilty and winced,dropping the knife. I picked it up and threw it at the wall. With a 'Thunk' it went in like a cork board.

"Lemme show you somethin'. "he grimaced,taking off the gloves. My eyes widened as I saw cuts and slashes covered his forearms. "When you left it tore me up pretty badly. Eventually it got to be too much and I let it out. I kept believing if I cut deeper I would feel something,but I was just unable to. "he murmured. Several looked new,some only days or even hours old. I went and solemly got a first aid kit to clean the wound. Taking a cloth soaked in nectar,I dabbed it gently along the gash. His jaw clenched and he cringed. It closed up and became a pinkish scar. He embraced me and I felt the Mad Hatter sob. "It's okay. I'm here now Ben,please don't hurt yourself anymore. "I whispered. I kissed along the scar until I got to his lips.

He kissed me deeply and pulled me closer. I ran my fingers through his long chocolate locks and began to kiss more passionately. We pulled away and he yawned. I giggled and put his head in my lap. He closed his eyes and soon started to breath evenly. I leaned my head back and let sleep take me.

The next morning I woke up in the bed. I heard the Mad Hatter humming as he made our tea and breakfast. I put on a pair of body hugging skinny jeans and a tank top with the sun on it that showed my flat stomach and navel. I put my hair into a braid down my back and wandered into the kitchen. The Hatter's eyes widened and he gawked at me. I smirked and hugged him. Since he was now sitting,his face was at level with my breast. He yelped and I snickered,pulling him closer. He shuddered and said something that was muffled. I pulled away and he just sat there,dazed with a dreamy smile on his face.

"What was that Kenny? "I asked,referring to my favorite cartoon. "Just that you're soft and that you shouldn't tease me like that. "he grinned,eyes pink. I blushed and giggled,drinking some tea. We got caught up on eachother's lives as we ate. I told him about the camp and my friends,his eyes widened a bit when I mentioned Alice. He then told me about how Chess recently started dating the half human son of a dog monster and that Hebe also started seeing Aion. "That must've been why she looked so glum when he stormed out. "I concluded. The Mad Hatter nodded sadly but then smirked. "He's been doing that alot lately though. By now he's over there apologizing for taking his anger out on her. "he said smoothly. I decided not to ask why Aion was acting so strangely.

"Wanna go see the others? "the Hatter asked after the dishes were done. "Sure! "I smiled. He blushed and chuckled nervously for reasons I do not know. I put on a pair of sandals and he went to get dressed. I tripped when I tried to walk through the door and the Hatter caught me. Dipping,he pecked me on the lips and set me back on my feet. "Let's go shall we? "he smirked,marching out the door. I skipped behind and he laughed.

When we got to the house we heard yelling once again. Suddenly,a shirtless boy with wolf ears and a tail bursted through the door,slamming it. I heard Chess sobbing and told the Hatter to find out what happened before going after the boy. It wasn't easy either since he walked in long strides. When I finally caught up I noticed he was native american with muscles and piercing black eyes. "What's goin' on? "I asked. "None of your concern. "he growled. "My sister is crying so it is kind of, pup. "I sneered. "You're that feline wench's sibling? "he asked skeptically. "Sorta more like my adopted sister. "I shrugged. "Keh. Whatever,anyway,she called me a mutt dog. "he frowned. I cringed at that insult. "What did you do? "I asked. He sighed,"I called her a stupid kitten. ". I laughed. "I'm Andrew. "he said. "Julienne. "I smiled,holding out a hand. He shook it and we made our way back to the house.

At the door he was tackled. "Drew! "Chess cheered,flying at him. Andrew carried her to the sofa. "I'm sorry I called you a mutt! "she cried. "And I'm sorry I called you stupid. "he smiled. He scratched behind her ear and she purred. Kissing up his neck,she pecked Andrew's lips before going to his ears. Gentle yet roughly,she rubbed his ears. He moaned softly and closed his eyes. Chess strattled him and sucked on his ear childishly. He grabbed her ass firmly and carried her down the hall. I heard Hebe yell,"Use protection! ",and she appeared in front of us. "I swear those two are gonna have kids with cat ears and wolf tail. They're antsier that a monkey in a rocket! "she exclaimed.

The Mad Hatter laughed and I rolled my eyes. Aion walked out of the kitchen with a Starbucks coffee in hand. I raised an eyebrow and he sipped it,saying"All you have is that tea crap. ". "Crap? ! "a voice yelled from the kitchen. The Hatter put a hand on my head,taking me down with him as he ducked. A tea cup hit the wall behind where I had just been standing. Marchy stormed out of the kitchen,Absolem trailing behind. Marchy spotted me and ran over. "Hey girly! How was your date? "he grinned. The Hatter and I blushed,Hatter coughing akwardly. "Don't tell me you didn't go on a date! "he exclaimed. We looked down and shook our heads. "Follow me. "he sighed,skipping down the hall.

We went into a room and Marchy closed the door. "Okay,spill. "he commanded. We told him every detail of the night. When we were finished he whispered,"Hatter,did you show her your neck? ". I stared at the Hatter and he sighed heavily. Removing his collar and lifting up his hair,a white scar was revealed to me. "What happened? "I gasped. "I finally found the feeling I was looking for. "he smirked bitterly. "About a month after you left he closed himself up in his room. He didn't even come up for food. So I went down there in time to see him fall to the floor. I screamed and Casey ran down and was able to stop him from bleeding to death. "Marchy explained. I cried out and hugged the Hatter. He held me to his chest and I kissed his scar,along his jawline,to his mouth.

He kissed me back,his hand rubbing my back. "Get a room that isn't mine! "Marchy cried. "Now you know how I feel. "the Hatter hissed. "It was only on your old sofa. "he protested. "So what? ! I still 'ad to burn it afterwar'. "the Hatter snapped,scottish accent and red eyes appearing. "Ben,please don't get so angry at Marchy. Maybe we should go down to your workshop and have some fun. "I smiled,putting a hand on his arm. He immediatly calmed down and grinned. "Great idea Julie. "he chortled. There was a crash outside and the Hatter gave me a serious look. "Later on. "he said,marching out with us at his coattail.

We got outside just as two kids hopped off a huge griffin. They turned to usand the girl smiled. "Hello,we are the children of Day and Death. "she said.

**Me:Hope you peopled liked it. **

**Eddie:And try to guy who the kids are,cause the next chappie will be their POV! **

**Me:Then Alice with the talent show! **

**Eddie:Yay! **

**Me:Yay! **

**Eddie:Flames and Death threats welcome! **

**Me:*smacks him*Excuse my counterpart,R&R! ! ! **

**Both:Yay! **


	12. Sweet

**I do not own PJO. **

**Eddie:Has anyone guessed who they are?**

**Me:That's right!It's-**

**Both:Us!We got bored and decided to become characters.**

**Me:Enjoy!**

**Sweet!(Katy's POV)**

I was sitting at my desk writing a fanfic on my laptop and eating Pockie because its the my brother burst through the door."Katy!"he yelled."Intruder alert!Eddie, what's the password?"I hissed."Housekeeping."he huffed."Okay,now what is it?"I snapped."The kindly ones!"he laughed."Oh gods.C'mon Dingus,grab your dildo."I grabbed his staff and used his self-claimed"By the power of Olympus!.D-man!".The staff turned into a double black lightsaber."She-man."I mumbled,pulling on my skull mask.I grabbed my hockey stick and put on my boots.I threw on my cloak as Ed put on his mirror armor."Ready Fun Ghoul?"he asked."As ever Jet Star."I grinned,lifting up my mask momentarily.

Hi,I'm brother is are demigod children who love eachother more than life in the bad way have the same mama but different dad is Donnie,the father of our youngest brother Josh.I was 13 and Eddie was 10 when we found out what we were.I'm bipolar and Eddie is day the freakin Unicorn came and told my mom it was time for us to go to gave me the hockey stick and Ed the saber went and packed our duffel bags,I also brought my cat, a tearful goodbye, we left.

By the time we were off the bus Eddie and I had been bouund and gagged for singing'The Song That Never Ends'(_**This is the song that never just goes on and on my friends...**_).I was untied by a girl named Jennifer,"New,huh hun?"she asked."Yup."I had sliced free of his ropes and was chewing on the gag.I took it off and we walked around the camp singing for the next dinner we sat with Jennifer,her boyfriend Tyler,a gay goth dude with cat ears named Raven,and a nutty chick named Erin."I've got a bag full of crabs I'm gonna put it in my mouth._Oh yes!_And I'll run throught the town on market day and people'll look at me and say I've got a mouth full of crabs."Rei and Erin sang.

When Ed and I went up to get claimed a skull showed up for Eddie it was a sun."Woot!"we cheered, we told the others the told us theirs."Mine's Nike."Erin said."I'm the son of Astrae."Raven smirked."I'm Poiseidon's kid and Tyler is Apollo's."Jenny threw our food into the fire and we had to go to the campfire and sing ended up getting kicked out for singing dirty and I later refused to sleep away from eachother and shared the very much less crowded Hecate cabin.I got shit for pacing in the middle of the night since I'm an insomniac and couldn't I finally did it was almost for me I can get by on 4 hours of sleep.

I blasted pop music to clear out the cabin.I threw on my normal clothes,a baggie high collar sweatshirt that covered my face,a pair of baggie pants with many pockets,and put on a t-shirt and pants.I styled his hair in a skater way and braided my own,tucking the braid in my shirt."Hecate-Hemera vs. Apollo-Himeros." called.I grabbed my weapon and gear, keeping my clothes on did a battle cry of 'Woot'we ran toward the capture the flag else was wearing the tacky greek armor,so we refused to wear it.I had my hockey stick,a pistol on my hip,and a dagger in my boot.I was forced to let Eddie have my dagger and the game started.

Eddie and I held hands as we wandered through the my heels together I turned the ground to caught Tyler had tried to ambush us,but Eddie saw him on his armor and I created a net out of bones and spiderwebs."Bring him to our holding cell Jet Star."I smirked when he tried to plead."Sir yes sir!"Ed saluted,dragging him away.I climbed a tree to wait for any other a pale,skinny,sickly looking boy stumbled by.'Easy.'I thought, pulling on my mask.I clicked my hockey stick twice and hooted.A faint beam of light hit me and I turned down,I landed behind the kid whirled around and held out a red bladed sword with a heart shaped quivered very visibly.

I cooed like a dove and turned visible cried out and jump half a meter back."W-Who are you?"he gasped."Death."I shrugged."Just take me dude,I'm begging you."he pleaded.I chuckled at the fact he thought I was a boy."Come on."I growled.I cawed like a crow and we were transported to the HQ for my and I fist bumped,Wooted, and I got much applause."What's going on?"I asked."Your caught the captain!"Tyler exclaimed."Quiet Penis."Ed hissed.I laughed at his movie quote and locked the kid we had captured the enemy's flag."What's your name kid?"I asked."Dante 's your's?"he mumbled."Just call me K."I nodded."Okay..."he said unsurely.

I kept on my mask on and unbraided my hair."Oh my gods."he gasped."Huh?"I blinked."You're a girl."he said."Last time I checked."I grinned."Ghoul!"I heard Jennifer yell."Gotta run."I smirked."When will I see you again?"Dante asked."Follow our victory cry!"I laughed, running like I was on looked dazed and sad as I was soon at my tail,cursing about her boyfriend having 'cruel and unusual' blinded her and I escaped."Woo-hoo!"I laughed,tackling tumbled down a hill and landed in the language arts room."Um,hello kids?"Clark Comstock, The horsie butt's assistant had anime heart eyes and I had to drag him away.

Later on,I saw Rei on the dock with a large fishing pole."What are you doing...?"I asked, unsure if I wanted to know or not."Fishin for Erin."he said nonchalantly, enough, there was Erin,face-down in the he had fished her out,I brought her back to life."What were you tryin' to do?"I cried."I saw myself in the lake and tried to save me."she blinked.I sighed and rubbed my temples.I felt someone grope me and saw Erin grabbing my boobs."Boobs!"she laughed and spied on Clark some more."Get changed,it's time for lunch."Eddie said,walking by."Okay!Let's go!"I grinned,running off toward my cabin.

I put on a black lacy dress that looked like Amy's from Soulcaliber4.I put my hair in pigtails and threw on my combat boots.I made my eyes cat-like with some eyeliner,jokerfied my lips,and got the fuck outta had changed into a Haori(japanese outfit) and walked into the cafe together and got several odd looks from orange clad had put on a black suit and Erin was wearing cat walked into the cafe and didn't seem to recognize sat down with Tyler across from us and sighed,"You're just like Charley.".Tyler laughed and hugged her appeared on the table and I threw some bones into the threw in a pack of sunflower seeds.I ate army style and got finished in three minutes flat.A girl walked up to us and said"Hello,I'm Monika,daughter of Chloris.".She had a Polish accent."Hey,I'm Katy and this is my partner Eddie."I smiled."Do you have a hot brother?"Rei shook her head and we laughed.

Fenix ran through the window and jumped into my arms."What's wrong?"I asked.A Hermes kid ran in and yelled"Where's that little orange jerk?"."This one?"I asked,holding him up."Yeah,that thing ate my fish."he growled,walking up to hissed at him.I giggled and he jumped off of my lap."Be careful."I smirked."Why?Is he gonna bite me?"the kid turned into his griffin form and I said"Yeah,most likely.".The kid paled and ran changed back and fell asleep in my picked him up and carried him away to my quarters."Well,that's not something I see everyday..."Monika commented."You're new,aren't you?"Erin nodded and Rei rolled his eyes."Noob."he sighed.

I glanced over at Dante who had his head bent over a notebook,writing up my tray,I threw my stuff I passed behind Dante,I peeked over his was a picture of me with my hair down,flowing over my shoulders.I smiled and kept walking back to my was strangling Monika for singing the song that never ends."I'm gonna go get some practice you guys okay alone?"I gave me a thumbs up and Erin was too busy trying to climb through the food shoot to notice.I sighed and met Eddie out on the training grounds."You ready for some mahem?"I grinned."Always."he smirked,pulling the lever that lauched barbies into the used me as a springboard as he jumped into the air,separating his staff into two was black and the other was green."Happy?"I nodded,decapitating a doll.I pulled out my gun and blew one to went on for another 8 minutes until we ran out."I think that makes another 1,000 time it's My Little Ponies."he grinned evily."Woot!"I cried.I saw Dante look up from the corner of my eye and glance around.I snickered and decided to mess with him for a little longer.

By dinner we had caused havoc to almost all of the cabins.I even found Eddie a pet bat in the I dubbed it Kittypon and that was the only name it would listen we ate I saw Dante looking around at the other Hecate now I had changed into comfy clothes and was dressed like a boy was crossdressing was wearing a v-neck button up shirt and a short school girl ,who's a major homophobe,threw up outside."You look nice."I smirked back and took his fries away from growled until he submissed then laughed at her justified returned and hugged me,hiding from laughed and I lured Eddie out with promises of punch and bedtime,I slept like a baby.

The next day I got the people out with reggae.I put on my cloak over a black lacy corset dress.I also put on my lace up combat boots to match."Himeros-Hecate -Hypnos for capture the flag!"Charlie the Unicorn,I mean,Chiron all gathered to the meeting point and Dante ran up to me."There you are!"he grinned.I smirked and put on my mask."I've been trying to find you everywhere,you dropped this."he blushed,handing me the skull necklace Eddie got me on my birthday."Thank you,this is very special."I mumbled,putting it grinned even bigger and walked with me toward the field."Who's gonna be the captains?"my half sister,Ura,asked."I vote Fun Ghoul!"a Himeros boy shouted."I vote Dante!"another shouted."How about both?"a pair of twin girls went silent and a rumble of agreement came from the crowd."Okay then,it's and I are the captains!Now Hecates battle formation 2!"I Hecate kids got into the position I taught Himeros kids followed their lead and hid in the debris.I strolled into the woods,pursued secretly by Dante."I can sense you following me."I said.

At the same time three Hermes boys ambushed for Dante to fall back,I slid off my mask."Hiya."I giggled,flipping my started to walk forward,but was held back by another."I'm sorry,but you'll have to come with us."a scarred blonde said."Why?"I asked,batting my eyes at them."Because you're a captain."he smiled."As are you,Luke."I stated.I pulled out my two pistols and started to back walk."Just come with us and nobody gets hurt."Luke said calmly.I began to run backward as they pursued at them,I ran even they still caught to reload,I did the movie the magazines,threw the pistols up in the air,took out new ammo clips,and caught the guns without slowing down.I made it to the base where the boys were on the barrels of my guns,I kissed them and put them away.

"Where is the flag?"I asked,pulling my mask back on."Oh,like we'd tell you."Luke smirked.I sighed and put my hood my mask up so that nobody could see my face,I walked over to a boy and smiled."Hi,can you tell me?"I giggled."No ma'am."he frowned."Please?"I gave him the puppy dog eyes,boo-boo lip,and head look dazed and said,"By Zeus' fist."."Thanks kid."I smirked,putting my mask back my team,I summoned bone guards to they returned victorious,I gave the victory cry of"Woooot!".Dante ran up to me and looked confused.

"Okay,I'm done are you?"he asked,sounding desperate."The last person you'd expect."I taunted."Who?"he urged.I took off my mask,smirking,and removed my cloak."I,uh, um,wow."he stuttered.I nodded and smiled."What's your name?"he asked.I giggled and began to walk away."Wait!"he cried,chasing me."If you want to know about me,ask the person I'm closest to Dante."I sat there dumbfounded as I walked to met me at the door and took my arm like a gentleman."I almost slew a dragon!But Mr.C said not to hit Clarisse."he whined.I smiled and got to our table and sat in the normal stumbled in and looked around.I smiled secretly and hugged hugged me back and I dipped him."I won't let the doctors touch you,ever.I promise."I whisped."I know."he gasped back in a breathy cheered and Erin grabbed Jennifer's boob,earning a whack from Tyler."Those are mine."he giggled and smacked his arm playfully.

Dante walked over to me and looked at Ed."Can we talk outside for a minute?"he asked nervously."Sure dude."Eddie shrugged,following Dante out.I put a tray aside for Ed and chowed down.I also designed a dress for the Athena girls to course only Rei and I would wear it,but it was still cool and Dante returned a few minutes later and Dante slid next to me."Your name is Katy."he smirked."Thank you doctor obvious."I sighed."And this is your brother."he said, Eddie waving.I nodded and grinned evily."But what is my favorite song?"I turned to Ed, who shrugged."I don't know either dude."he laughed."I guess you'll have to try and find out from me then."I gave me a sheepish smile and blushed,walking back to his table.

After lunch it was time for a canoe race between the Hecate and Aphrodite cabins.I got on my black and crome bikini and put my hair in a braid.I met my with my team at the dock and sat at the head of the boat."All boys stay on shore!"I commanded."Why?"an older boy asked."One,do not question the superior two,you'll make us lose."I began to ask how,but they told us to get to the boats.I summoned my skeleton crew and they all grabbed Aphrodite girls went on and they looked like frowned as they saw no guys to charm."Isn't that cheating if she uses her powers?"Selena asked."Not technically,because you guys use your powers of charm to halt the boys."Chiron said huffed and got to the front of her boat."Okay crew,use plan Alpha Omega 3."I got in position and began as soon as the signal went enemy team was left in the mist as we sped caught up,but my skeleton,Jack, threw an arm and sat at the front by me."Constantina,Incantessa,row together."I said as Jack yelled, "C'mon Lucy,Daniel,like your pirate days!".Jack is _my_ skeleton because he acts like a slave and a liutenant to ,on halloween,I stumbled over his bones and said a prayer for blessed his spirt and now he feels he must be of my service.

Jack whistled and his arm swam it back on,he rolled the sleeve of his suit down and looked ahead."Land approaching!"he slowed down and we glided the rest of the way there."First place goes to Hecate!" cheered and Jack picked me up in a bear hug."You're gonna hurt yourself."I chuckled and set me down,ruffling my hair.I giggled and Dante ran over,Eddie at his gawked and Eddie high fived Jack."Pick up your jaw boy,maggots will get ya'."Jack gulped and closed his mouth."I'll be back after I drop off the others my lady."Jack nodded.I nodded back and he was off."Th-that was a skeleton, a freaking talking skeleton!"Dante exclaimed."In a suit and boots too."I nodded and sat down.I followed suite and sat up on my knees,I checked Dantes temperature to see if he had a bolted up and walked towards the bathrooms,muttering something about a cold shower.

I gave Eddie a confused look and he smiled,"Katy,your tits were in his face.".I blushed and sighed,giggling."No!These are mine you whore!"Erin yelled rolled his eyes and let Erin squeeze his gel insertions(**A. things no tit chicks put in their bras.)** "Too squishy, but they'll do."Erin sighed,squeezing to her heart's all laughed and went to the edge of the lake."I wonder how many people have died here."I softly,I watched as the river glowed began to rise and line in front of me."Wow."I gasped,counting more than 3,000.A large one stood in front of me and knelt."I am captain Saturn were the most powerful army in roman times,moving through enemies as if they were we are in your this whistle,so that we may fight at your side during hand it down to that who you find suitable for this much power."he said,handing me a slender silver whistle.I nodded and touch his head."Now,please return from where once you came,til I am the one to call you back bowed and returned to the water.

"Well,that was cool,now all we need is a big battle to fight."Eddie said."True."I that battle came soon enough...

Luke had rebelled and we spent the next few years preparing for the big and I also had started dating over that span, I never revealed my favorite the battle was ready and we here's what Percy didn't put in his books.I summoned my army of the dead and the fought hard,slipping through enemies like were in spirit form,so they couldn't be hit or even died left and right as Percy fought Lunos(Luke/Cronos) my army obliterated 2/3's of the enemy Percy and Luke were up in Olympis and the rest of us were finishing up."Um,Katy?You'd better get over ."Monika said,her lack of codename use showing how urgent.I rushed over and cried out.

There was Dante,laying limp on the chest was pierced,as was his back."No!Oh gods no."I screamed,sobbing the last walked up to me."Here,I was going to use this to make myself more,er,presentable,but you need it more."he mumbled,handing me a pale yellow flower."The flower from Tangled,it's real.I came across it one day while walking."he explained.I nodded and he put a hand on my shoulder,"Do you remember the lyrics?"he asked.I thought for a second then nodded again".Flower Gleam and Glow,  
>Let your power shine.<br>Make the clock reverse,  
>Bring Back what once was mine.<br>Heal what has been hurt,  
>Change the Fates' design.<br>Save what has been lost,  
>Bring back what once was mine,<br>What once was mine."I sang first Dante was completely uneffected,so I thought it hadn't worked.I sniffed and his body ,he breathed in.I laughed,tears of relief filling my eyes."Oh Dante,I thought I lost you."I held me and stroked my hair,whispering"You brought me back with your voice.I heard you cry for me and I felt your tears.I made it to Elsium was beautiful,but you weren't there beside me to complete my paradise.".I smiled up at him,blinking away my tears."Go find the others,I have buisness I need to take care of."I said nodded and obeyed.

I turned to Jack."Use the flower now."I grinned and gently took the flower from the poem,he turned into a handsome young man.I walked over to Captain Valentine."That was the best fight I've had in centuries!Thank you."he chuckled.I giggled and curtsied as he bowed."Now I would like you to hand that whistle down to the person you find suitable."he said.I nodded and the army evaporated into dust."Thank you my lady."the wind whispered."Your welcome my captain."I group walked over and I smiled."Let's go home."I said,grabbing Paul's off we went.

I was now was now 14 and we were gonna fight a kindly one."You get the wings,I got the legs."I nodded and followed my commands.I clicked my hopckey stick on the ground and it turned into my scythe,'s sabers,Pride and Prejudice,turned green with joy as he took out the ,I swept it above my head in a turned the wings to bone.I used my gun,Loathing,to finish it off."Um,Katy?Do you know what today is?"Eddie asked."What?"I answered."The day after the day we were supposed to go back to camp."he said.I gasped and cried,"Well go get your stuff and We'll go,you retard!".He nodded and packed swiftly and we were off...on my cat.

"Let's walk from here."I said,landing in front of small house at the base of the hill.

**Me:Sorry for the long wait!My net was down.**

**Eddie:Yup,Its fucktarded sometimes.**

**Me:But I got a longer chappie done!**

**Both:Please R&R,Woot!**


	13. Talent

**Me:Hey you guys! **

**Eddie:What's up? **

**Me:The sky dingus. I just wanna apolagize to Fireflies for not putting this in Tyler's POV,but I already had a draft for Alice's. Next time,okay? **

**Eddie:Now on with her story. **

**Me:Btw,I do not own any songs used in this chapter. **

**Talent(Alice's POV) **

I was sitting with Matt in the tree,deciding what songs we should do. "I don't want to sing for the show,I'm gonna play my guitar. So just pick a few songs. "he said. "Okay. . . "I sighed,"I pick Everytime We Touch and My Cat. ". He raised an eyebrow at the combo and shrugged. "But we need a drummer,bassist,and a keyboard. "he reminded me. As if on cue,we heard a snare,a bass guitar,and a piano. Rushing to the spot,we saw that it was Joanah on drum,Sasha on piano,and Ryan on bass. "You guys sound amazing! "I exclaimed. "Grâce. "Joanah said. "Votre accueil. "I answered. "Do you wanna join us in the talent show? "Matt asked. "Sure. "Sasha shrugged. "What songs? "she added. "Everytime We Touch and My Cat. "I said. "C'est facile Alice. Very easy! "Joanah giggled. "I have the perfect costumes in my wardrobe. "Sasha said. "But no make-up for me. "Ryan added. "Let's go tell Mr. D. "I said.

After we told him we got our friends together,except Milo,who was avoiding me. "Does anybody know how to dance? "I asked. Most,besides Spencer and Lucinda,raised their hands. "I can tango! "Becca called. "I can ballet dance with a partner. "Rhiann announced. "I fluid dance. "Alina said,displaying her talent quite well. "Tyler and I can do acrobatics. "Jenny said. "Cool,when we do the second song,you guys come up and dance. "I said. A quiet murmur of agreement swept over them and we all seperated. "Morpheus-Hermes vs. Hecate-Hemera in capture the flag! "Mr. D called. I groaned in annoyance since Hecate's team had been doing suckish all week. Upon arrival,I saw a boy in a hooded cloak standing among the Hecate kids alongside a boy in shiny reflective armor. "Oh no. . . "a Hermes boy whispered. "What? "I asked. "Those two are Fun Ghoul and Jet Star. Ghoul is a very fierce and victorious leader. Jet Star is the younger one in the mirror armor,he can see you coming for miles. They're a sibling team that has never been beaten. "he mumbled. "Why? "I asked. "Ghoul can raise the dead and kill everything within a 50 mile radius in a fit of rage,while Jet can teleport and turn things invisible. "he explained. I grinned at the thought of a challenge.

When we started,I located the two boys. All they did was wander around in the forest. Jet Star looked at his hand and I realized a minute too late what had happened. I was scooped into a huge net of bones and cobwebs and hung off the tree I had been in. "Hello noob. "Ghoul said,not even looking. "I'm not a noob! "I protested. "You got caught,therefore,you are a noob. "Jet called. He whispered something in Fun Ghoul's ear,who then shook his head. "She has the same charm around her ankle as we do on our wrist and neck. "he said. I saw that Ghoul had a magic resisting pendant around his neck,as did Jet Star's wrist. "You're right,"he smirked,"Kittypon! ". A reddish bat flew over and took my anklet. "Hey! "I cried. Ghoul snapped her fingers and a light surrounded me.

The next thing I knew was that I was in a cage in the enemy HQ. Jet Star was staring at me and playing the bongos on the wall. "Stoppit,you're shaking the cage! "I growled. He smirked and did it faster. Ghoul appeared with the flag and they both cheered"Woot! ". They let me out and Ghoul shook my hand. He took off his cloak and mask and stared at me. "You're a girl? ! "I asked. "Last time I checked. "she smirked. "Name's Katy. You're Alice I assume? "she nodded,patting my back. "Yup,how'd you-"I started. "Kid,we know everybody. "Jet said. "Forgive my younger brother he's a jerk. Anyway,this is Eddie. And he is correct,we do know almost everybody. "she sighed.

A girl ran up and glared at Katy. "Kathryne! Dante is having a stroke because you're missing! "she scolded. "Sorry Erin,let's go. "she sighed. Eddie gave me a salute and followed after them. I shrugged it off and a Hermes boy stood next to me. "Those guys' pack is the best,besides Percy's troop of course. There are seven in their pack. "he smirked. "Who're the other five? "I asked. "Erin,codename Meow cat,Raven 'the Axman',Monika 'Candy',Dante,Kate's boyfriend,a. k. a 'the Cobra Kid',and then the one you may never see. His name is Alex 'Party Poison' Rayne. "he answered. "Who is he the son of? "I pushed. "Vidar,god of stealth and silence. "he whispered. "But there isn't a Vidar cabin. "I said,perplexed"True,but he doesn't stay in camp. Rumor has it he was raised by wolves. But if you want the truth,ask Kate. "the boy laughed,walking off. "_I've gotta find the truth about that boy. "_I thought,heading to the mess hall.

I went to their table and stood behind Eddie. "Can I sit here? "I asked. "I can sit,you can sit,anyone can sit. But may you sit is the real question. "Katy said. "May I sit with you guys? "I restated. "Yes. "she said in a pleased tone. I sat down and a girl groped me. "No,bad Erin! "a boy with rainbow hair yelled,spraying her with a water bottle. "Hey Katy? "I asked. "Hm? "she grunted, finishing her food. "Can I talk to you outside for a sec? "I said,nodding toward the door. "Yeah, come on. "she yawned,walking outside. I followed her to a large tree. "I have a question that I was specifically told to ask you about. "I said. "Shoot. "she nodded. "Okay,who is Alex? I've never seen him anywhere in camp. "I rushed. Katy stared at me for a moment,then laughed. "Alex? He's a kid that followed me to camp one day after I brought him home. "she chuckled. "Why'd you bring him home? "I asked. "Because he was living in the woods that I used to train in. "she explained. "So he wasn't raised by wolves. "I commented. "Nope,he was raised by hellhounds. "she whispered.

"Want me to take you to him? "she asked. "I guess. . . "I said. "Don't worry,he won't bite you like he did to me when I caught him. "she grinned. I nodded and followed Katy into the woods. We kept walking for a while until Katy halted. "Whats-"I started,only to be silenced by her puttin up a finger. She looked up at the tree tops until her attention focused on a medium sized tree. Running, she kicked the base and the tree shook. Off of the tree fell a boy who looked older than Katy. "Alex,this is Alice. She is a friend,so no biting. "she said slowly. He glared at me and sniffed my hands. Growling like a feral animal,he shot Katy an odd look. "No you can't eat her shoes,it's not nice. "she scolded,"Here. Lunch. ". She chucked what looked like a raw steak from the kitchen at him. Alex caught it and began to tear it to shreds. "He's like a wild animal. "I whispered. "Yeah, he was abandoned at birth. A mother hellhound found him and took care of him. "she mumbled.

"So is he the son of Vidar? "I asked. "No,he's the son of Moiroes,god of destiny. "she said. I saw that Alex had finished eating and knelt beside him. His eyes flashed and he leaned close to me. "Your friend,the nerdy one,is going to rebel soon. Save his soul when he captures you later on. "he whispered in a rough,husky voice. I nodded and he smirked,licking my cheek. "Okay Alex,I'll visit you later for dinner. "Katy smiled. I followed her numbly out of the woods. "Katy! "a boy called. "Jack! How're you? I missed you! "she laughed. I walked off to give them some privacy and think. A thousand things rushed through my mind at once. But one thought bugged me the most: Milo was the new Luke. I felt a hand grab mine and was soon being dragged across the camp.

I looked down and saw that it was Becca. "Where are we going? ! "I yelled. "Sasha told me to come get you so that we can get ready! "she yelled back. "Okay. No need to yell. "I said. Becca laughed and we went inside the Eris cabin. "Heads up! "Sasha called,tossing me a lacy dress and a trenchcoat. I threw them on and waited for the rest of them to finish. Joanah had spiked her hair at the tips around her neck and she looked like a little punk rocker. Sasha had on a leather vest on over a mesh undershirt and leggings underneath a skirt. The Boys both wore black shirts and baggy camo pants. After putting on some red lipstick and applying kohl to my eyes,I was ready. We set up on stage and waited for our cue. Mr. D gave it to us and and I stood with my hands around the microphone stand. The lights went on and we began.

_Cool cat  
>Good cat<br>Pussy cat_

I sang,the rest of the band rocking out at the last word.

_When I see him walking  
>Makes no sense to me<br>My cat is everywhere  
>We watch him on TV<em>

I swayed my hips at the sound of the music.

_My cat is amazing  
>He can play the guitar<br>He may not be an actor  
>But he's a pussy superstar<em>

I snapped my gaze to the audience.

_My cat  
>Cool cat<br>My cat is everywhere  
>Sees what he can see<br>He may not be an actor  
>He acts atrociously<em>

I dance around Matt and Ryan for a bit while I sang.

_My cat is amazing  
>He can play the guitar<br>He may not be an actor  
>But he's a pussy superstar<em>

I fluffed Sasha's hair as I went back to the stand.

_My cat isn't crazy  
>He's everything to me<br>My cat burns the bible  
>And he thinks it's so funny<br>He isn't very good  
>He isn't very smart<br>He may not be Picasso  
>But he is a work of art<em>

I lit a match and blew it out,drawing in the air with the smoke.

_Hates me as much as I hate you_

I glared at the Aphrodite girls.

_My cat is handsome  
>He can play the guitar<br>He can break my arm in seven places  
>He can eat a whole watermelon<br>My cat my cat _

The song ended and I put my head down. The audience applauded and cheered. Our friends climbed up on the stage as the next song started. Since it it was vocals only,I was the only one with an instrument. The song started and I looked towards the sky.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive. <em>

I dropped the trenchcoat and reached down to stroke Milo's face,as in the music video.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat slow. . .  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life. _

Alina danced as if she didn't have bones. Sasha did a synchronized dance with Joanah and Julia.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall. <em>

I was suprised by two things now. One,Lucinda and Spencer were doing a ballroom dance. And two,Milo was on stage now.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat slow. . .  
>I can't let you go!<br>Want you in my life. _

Milo was breakdancing as Jennifer and Tyler did a complex acrobatics routine. Rhiann and Ryan did a ballet dance together,Lucy and Spence spinning by them smoothly. I tried not to giggle as I saw Trent and Becca doing the tango.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side. <em>

The song ended and the audience cheered even louder than before. "Okay. We're gonna take a 15 minute break then the returning winners will perform! "Chiron announced. I jumped off stage and we got much praise from the other campers. "That was amazing! Wow,just wow. "Eddie said. I bowed,smiling proudly. "Um,hey,Alice. Can we talk somewhere alone? "Milo blushed. I nodded and broke away from the group. We walked to a small,empty space. "That was amazing. "he smiled. "Thanks. "I chuckled. "So,do you really like me? "he asked. I blushed like a cherry,"Yeah,I guess. ". "Well that's good. Because I like you too. "he said,taking off his glasses. Before I could say anything,he kissed my cheek. He put his glasses back on and chuckled,"You smell nice. ". I blushed even more and he smirked. "Well,I've gotta get going. See ya' in a bit. "he sighed. I nodded silently, still dazed by his charm.

"Alice! "I heard Becca call. "Elise! "Joanah repeated. I wandered back to where they were standing. "The next part is starting! "Becca cried. "Okay. Well hold your panties. "I smiled. She proceeded to grab her underwear like they were a lifeline. The stage went dark and I could see the vague outlines of four people. "Now welcome our returning winners,Neverclear! "Mr. D called over the loudspeaker. The light went dim over the stage. The got a little brighter and I could soon see Milo,Spencer,Michael,and Seth in black outfits. Milo was on vocals,Spencer on bass,Seth on guitar, and Michael on the drums. Milo had his eyes bruised with a purplish creme and his hair was down. The song started and he put his head down.

_Long ago  
>Just like the hearse you die to get in again<br>We are so far from you_

I watched in awe at his haunting voice.

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
>The lives of everyone you know<br>And what's the worst to take (worst you take)  
>from every heart you break (heart you break)<br>And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
>Well, I've been holding on tonight<em>

Spencer never took his eyes off of Lucinda. Milo's burgundy-brown eyes looked around wildly.

_What's the worst that I can say?  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long and goodnight<em>

I swayed softly to the music.

_Came a time  
>When every star fall brought you to tears again<br>We are the very hurt you sold  
>And what's the worst to take (worst you take)<br>from every heart you break (heart you break)  
>And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)<br>Well, I've been holding on tonight_

They put their heads down and I decided to make use of my grave looking appearance. Hopping onto the stage,I danced around them.

_What's the worst that I can say?  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long and goodnight<br>And if you carry on this way  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long and goodnight<em>

Milo put his head up,acting like I was a ghost.

_Can you hear me?  
>Are you near me?<br>Can we pretend  
>to leave and then<br>We'll meet again  
>When both our cars collide? <em>

He put his head back down and I got close. Running my fingers through his hair once,I collapsed to the stage on purpose.

_What's the worst that I can say?  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long and goodnight<br>And if you carry on this way  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long and goodnight<em>

The song ended and the audience cheered. I jumped off stage and was caught by Matt. "Okay,now I'm gonna do something stupid! "Milo laughed into the microphone. "Hey,Penelope! Yeah,I saw you kissing that dude during the song. I also saw you yesterday. I'm sorry girl,but you've gotta go. "he said. We watched as Penelope ran out,her boy toy trailing behind her. "Now that your buisness is done,let's do the next song! "Seth said into his mic. Milo stuck his tongue out,but they started anyway.

_Well, I know a thing about contrition,  
>Because I got enough to spare.<br>And I'll be granting your permission,  
>'Cause you haven't got a prayer.<br>Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,  
>I'm gonna come on sing the praise.<br>And let the spirit come on through ya,  
>We got in ourselves for days! <em>

I danced to the fast paced music.

_Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
>Everybody burn the house right down.<br>And say, ha  
>What I wanna say<br>Tell me I'm an angel,  
>Take this to my grave.<br>Tell me I'm a bad man,  
>Kick me like a stray.<br>Tell me I'm an angel,  
>Take this to my grave.<br>(S-I-N, I S-I-N  
>S-I-N, I S-I-N<br>S-I-N, I S-I-N  
>S-I-N, I S-I-N)<em>

I danced with Sasha and Rhiann. Soon everyone was dancing too.

_You play ring around the ambulance,  
>Well like you never gave a care.<br>So get the choir boys around you,  
>It's a compliment, I swear.<br>And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
>I wanna hear you sing the praise,<br>I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
>We got innocence for days! Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,<br>Everybody burn the house right down.  
>And say, ha<br>What I wanna say  
>Tell me I'm an angel,<br>Take this to my grave.  
>Tell me I'm a bad man,<br>Kick me like a stray.  
>Tell me I'm an angel,<br>Take this to my grave. _

I decided to tease Milo and sit on the stage. He rolled his eyes and continued.

_You better run like the devil,  
>'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!<br>You better hide up in the alley,  
>'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!<br>And as the blood runs down the walls,  
>You see me creepin' up these halls.<br>I've been a bad motherfucker  
>Tell your sister I'm another<br>Go! Go! Go! _

I did a interpretive dance that had the guys drooling. Milo shook it off and kept singing.

_And I said, say,  
>What I wanna say<br>Tell me I'm an angel,  
>Take this to my grave.<br>Tell me I'm a bad man,  
>Kick me like a stray.<br>Tell me I'm an angel,  
>Take this to my grave.<br>Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
>Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.<br>Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
>Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.<br>So get up!  
>So get out!<br>S-I-N, I S-I-N! _

They finished and I stopped. "Now that we're done with that song,we have one more to go. I would like to ask this lovely young lady to please get off the stage,"Milo laughed,gesturing to me. I hopped into Trent's arms and watched Milo frown slighly. "Now for our next,and last song.

_Some say, now suffer all the children  
>And walk away a savior,<br>Or a madman and polluted  
>From gutter institutions.<br>Don't you breathe for me,  
>Undeserving of your sympathy,<br>Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did. _

I listened to the song quietly. The pain in his voice was real.

_And through it all  
>How could you cry for me?<br>Cause I don't feel bad about it.  
>So shut your eyes,<br>Kiss me goodbye,  
>And sleep.<br>Just sleep.  
>The hardest part is letting go of your dreams.<br>A drink for the horror that I'm in,  
>For the good guys, and the bad guys,<br>For the monsters that I've seen.  
>Three cheers for tyranny,<br>Unapologetic apathy,  
>Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again. <em>

The song was one of my favorites from My Chemical Romance. It was full of anger and sadness.

_And through it all  
>How could you cry for me?<br>Cause I don't feel bad about it.  
>So shut your eyes,<br>Kiss me goodbye,  
>And sleep.<br>Just sleep.  
>The hardest part's the awful things that I've seen. Just sleep.<br>Just sleep.  
>Just sleep.<br>Just sleep.  
>Just sleep.<br>Just sleep.  
>Wake up!<br>_I took a deep breath and shuddered at the tone of his voice. He sounded so scared and angry. It ended and the whole camp cheered and applauded for them. They took a bow then went off stage. I felt someone grab me and yelped. A hand covered my mouth and a voice whispered,"Shh,it's me. ". Milo pulled me over to an empty corner where we couldn't be spotted. He was still in his outfit. Holding my wrists,he kissed me. "I'm done holding backe. "he mumbled. I gave him a questioning look and he smirked. "I can't resist you anymore. The way you carelessly jump around in a skirt to the way you do backflips in a tight shirt. You seduce me without even trying and I'm done resisting you. "he said. His reddish brown eyes stared into mine intensly. My eyes widened as his hand reached up my dress and circled my thigh. "M-Milo,I,um,please I want you to,erm. "I stumbled. He smirked wider and snapped my underwear. I gasped and said"I had a strange dream about you. ". "Ah,the once where you kept moaning my name? "he sneered. "How'd you hear that? "I asked. "I was taking a walk and heard you,so I decided to check it out. "he sighed.

"You guys? Where are you? ! "I heard Jennifer call. "I've gotta go. "I said pulling away. He nodded and let go. I ran over to Jenny,leaving Milo coughing and straightening himself up.

**Eddie:There ya' go,another awesome chapter! **

**Me:Yup,now I need your help. I am holding a poll on my profile. **

**Eddie:We need to know if Alice should be kidnapped before,after,or during the mission. **

**Me:And if we should go to. **

**Both:Alos,PM us if you are wondering where they're going. Please R&R,Love ya' mwa! **


	14. How I Was Born

**Me:Hey you guys!**

**Eddie:We really need your votes for the next chapter! ! ! Please do the poll!**

**Me:The questions were,When should Alice be kidnapped and Should we be on the quest? **

**Both:Now for the featured presentation. **

**How I was born(Tyler's POV)**

It was after the concert and Jennifer was helping me pack. She was joking around and laughing and I couldn't help but follow suit. But deep inside I was saddened at how happy she was and how angry I used to be.

~flashback~

I was smoking weed and drinking beer on the side of my buddy's house when I was 10. I had hit rock bottom. My mom hated me and my dad left before she gave birth. I only went home when she was asleep or out and I made my money by selling drugs and singing sometimes with my friend's band. I lived with him too. Poor Sven,shot down by gangsters,I found him and dragged him home. He never was quite right after that. Lucky for us Charlotte was there to help. Char was a slight,strong girl with a heart of gold. She brought in strays and kids with bad reps. "How're my little lost boys? "she would ask. She made sure we did our homework and stayed out of trouble. One day,she married Sven and together they had a baby girl named Ophelia. To us,Ophelia was a sister and Charlotte was our mother. They were a shining light of hope.

One day,Ophelia got pneumonia and I healed her when the doctors gave up. She was my purpose in life. As soon as they got to high school,the other boys went off on their own. But I stayed and helped take care of Ophelia. I even read her Grimms' Fairytales at night before she went to sleep. The one story she loved the most though was The Juniper Tree. I'd play my guitar and we'd sing this song together,"

_My mother, she killed me,_

_My father, he ate me,_

_And pretty little Marlochin,_

_Gathered my bones,_

_Tied them in a silken scarf,_

_There she layed me beneath the fine juniper tree,_

_What a pretty bird am I. My mother, she killed me,_

_My father, he ate me,_

_And pretty little Marlochin,_

_Gathered my bones,_

_Tied them in a silken scarf,_

_There she layed me beneath the fine juniper tree,_

_What a pretty bird am I. _". Then I'd tuck her in and she fell asleep. She was so sweet and innocent. I got to high school and fell in love with Jennifer. I saw how pure she was,even when I was putting stinging adhesive on her wounds,and I just fell for her.

Soon we found out we were demigods and I had to leave home. With a tearful goodbye,I put my baseball cap on Ophelia's head,gave her a hug,kissed Charlotte on the cheek and left. I found out I was a son of Apollo and it all became clear. Now every summer I'd leave for camp and return by fall.

~flashback over~

I looked a the orange and yellow bracelet on my wrist and decided to call home. I told Jenny and she smiled,saying sarcastically"I'm jealous of that 6 year old. ". "You should be,she rocks that black. "I laughed,reffering to Ophelia's favorite color. I picked the number from my contacts list and hit dial. It picked up on the first ring. This is how the call went:

Sven:Hello?

Me:Hey dude.

Sven:Oh,hi Tyler. How's it going?

Me:Good.

(In the background)Charlotte:Is that Tyler? ! Lemme talk!

Sven:Char wants to talk to you.

Me:Okay,put her on.

Charlotte:Hi honey,how's camp?

Me:Great Mama,I'm going on a quest.

Charlotte:A real quest,wow. Be careful.

Me:I will Mama.

Charlotte:You'd better,or else I'll have Jen kick you here.

Me:I know.

(Crash! )Ophelia:Woo-hoo! Who's on the phone?

Charlotte:Tyler.

Ophelia:'ear piercing squeal'Ooh! Can I talk,can I,can I,can I mom? !

Charlotte:I'm giving the phone to Ophelia now. Love ya'.

Me:Love you too Mama.

Ophelia:Hi big brother!

Me:Hey Ophelia! What's up?

Ophelia:The sky. But enough about that,guess where I slept last night?

Me:Where?

Ophelia:The cemetary.

Me:What? ! Why? !

Ophelia:Because it's pretty and quiet. Mommy had a caniption.

Me:I understand the attic,but a cemetary? You're insane my dear.

Ophelia:I know,but we're all a little mad sometimes. It's almost bedtime,can you sing me that song?

Me:Sure.

Ophelia:Yay,and before I forget,I heard about a quest?

Me:Yup,I'm going on a quest.

Ophelia:Sweet,just remember to stay alive long enough for my birthday.

Me:I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Ophelia:Thanks big brother. And I'll have Pan(her pet dragon I accidentally gave her the egg of)bring you my gift tomorrow.

Me:Okay,now how about that song?

Ophelia:Yay,okay I'm laying down now.

Me:Alright,together now.

Both:

_My mother, she killed me,_

_My father, he ate me,_

_And pretty little Marlochin,_

_Gathered my bones,_

_Tied them in a silken scarf,_

_There she layed me beneath the fine juniper tree,_

_What a pretty bird am I. _

Ophelia:'yawn'goodnight big brother.

Me:Goodnight little sis.

Charlotte:She fell right to sleep. Did she tell you about her sleepover last night?

Me:Yup.

Charlotte:She walked in with her sleeping bag,Pan,and a tent after we had been searching all night!

Me:What did she say?

Charlotte:She smirked like you and said"I know,I know,I gave daddy a stroke. Don't have a caniption mom. "then went to her room.

Me:She acts like a 16 year old.

Charlotte:I know right,she even makes coffee in the morning and drinks it.

Me:Is it good?

Charlotte:. . . yes. Well,I oughta let you go now. Bye hun,Love ya.

Me:Bye Mama,Love you too.

'click'

Jennifer raised an eyebrow and I explained everything. By the end she was laughing hysterically. "Did I ever tell you about the day I was spiritually born? "I asked. "No,tell me. "she answered. "Okay,it went like this. . . "

~flashback~

Ophelia was two and getting over her pneumonia. Her parents were at work and I,along with two other lost boys,was watching her. She looked up at me with her big green eyes and smiled. I smirked ack at her and asked,"What're you doin' Wolf? ",using her nickname. "T-Tyler? "she stuttered. I almost dropped her,since that was her first word. "Y-yeah? "I answered,shocked. "Can you tell me a story? "she asked. "Um,yeah. "I smiled. Sitting down with her I told her'The Juniper Tree'by The Brothers Grimm. It goes like this:

Long ago, at least two thousand years, there was a rich man who had a beautiful and pious wife, and they loved each other dearly. However, they had no children, though they wished very much to have some, and the woman prayed for them day and night, but they didn't get any, and they didn't get any.

In front of their house there was a courtyard where there stood a juniper tree. One day in winter the woman was standing beneath it, peeling herself an apple, and while she was thus peeling the apple, she cut her finger, and the blood fell into the snow.

"Oh," said the woman. She sighed heavily, looked at the blood before her, and was most unhappy. "If only I had a child as red as blood and as white as snow. " And as she said that, she became quite contented, and felt sure that it was going to happen.

Then she went into the house, and a month went by, and the snow was gone. And two months, and everything was green. And three months, and all the flowers came out of the earth. And four months, and all the trees in the woods grew thicker, and the green branches were all entwined in one another, and the birds sang until the woods resounded and the blossoms fell from the trees. Then the fifth month passed, and she stood beneath the juniper tree, which smelled so sweet that her heart jumped for joy, and she fell on her knees and was beside herself. And when the sixth month was over, the fruit was thick and large, and then she was quite still. And after the seventh month she picked the juniper berries and ate them greedily. Then she grew sick and sorrowful. Then the eighth month passed, and she called her husband to her, and cried, and said, "If I die, then bury me beneath the juniper tree. " Then she was quite comforted and happy until the next month was over, and then she had a child as white as snow and as red as blood, and when she saw it, she was so happy that she died.

Her husband buried her beneath the juniper tree, and he began to cry bitterly. After some time he was more at ease, and although he still cried, he could bear it. And some time later he took another wife.

He had a daughter by the second wife, but the first wife's child was a little son, and he was as red as blood and as white as snow. When the woman looked at her daughter, she loved her very much, but then she looked at the little boy, and it pierced her heart, for she thought that he would always stand in her way, and she was always thinking how she could get the entire inheritance for her daughter. And the Evil One filled her mind with this until she grew very angry with the little boy, and she pushed him from one corner to the other and slapped him here and cuffed him there, until the poor child was always afraid, for when he came home from school there was nowhere he could find any peace.

One day the woman had gone upstairs to her room, when her little daughter came up too, and said, "Mother, give me an apple. "

"Yes, my child," said the woman, and gave her a beautiful apple out of the chest. The chest had a large heavy lid with a large sharp iron lock.

"Mother," said the little daughter, "is brother not to have one too? "

This made the woman angry, but she said, "Yes, when he comes home from school. "

When from the window she saw him coming, it was as though the Evil One came over her, and she grabbed the apple and took it away from her daughter, saying, "You shall not have one before your brother. "

She threw the apple into the chest, and shut it. Then the little boy came in the door, and the Evil One made her say to him kindly, "My son, do you want an apple? " And she looked at him fiercely.

"Mother," said the little boy, "how angry you look. Yes, give me an apple. "

Then it seemed to her as if she had to persuade him. "Come with me," she said, opening the lid of the chest. "Take out an apple for yourself. " And while the little boy was leaning over, the Evil One prompted her, and crash! she slammed down the lid, and his head flew off, falling among the red apples.

Then fear overcame her, and she thought, "Maybe I can get out of this. " So she went upstairs to her room to her chest of drawers, and took a white scarf out of the top drawer, and set the head on the neck again, tying the scarf around it so that nothing could be seen. Then she set him on a chair in front of the door and put the apple in his hand.

After this Marlochin came into the kitchen to her mother, who was standing by the fire with a pot of hot water before her which she was stirring around and around.

"Mother," said Marlochin, "brother is sitting at the door, and he looks totally white and has an apple in his hand. I asked him to give me the apple, but he did not answer me, and I was very frightened. "

"Go back to him," said her mother, "and if he will not answer you, then cuff his ear. "

So Marlochin went to him and said, "Brother, give me the apple. " But he was silent, so she gave him one on the ear, and his head fell off. Marlochin was terrified, and began crying and screaming, and ran to her mother, and said, "Oh, mother, I have knocked my brother's head off," and she cried and cried and could not be comforted.

"Marlochin," said the mother, "what have you done? Be quiet and don't let anyone know about it. It cannot be helped now. We will cook him into stew. "

Then the mother took the little boy and chopped him in pieces, put him into the pot, and cooked him into stew. But Marlochin stood by crying and crying, and all her tears fell into the pot, and they did not need any salt.

Then the father came home, and sat down at the table and said, "Where is my son? " And the mother served up a large, large dish of stew, and Marlochin cried and could not stop.

Then the father said again, "Where is my son? "

"Oh," said the mother, "he has gone across the country to his mother's great uncle. He will stay there awhile. "

"What is he doing there? He did not even say good-bye to me. "

"Oh, he wanted to go, and asked me if he could stay six weeks. He will be well taken care of there. "

"Oh," said the man, "I am unhappy. It isn't right. He should have said good-bye to me. " With that he began to eat, saying, "Marlochin, why are you crying? Your brother will certainly come back. "

Then he said, "Wife, this food is delicious. Give me some more. " And the more he ate the more he wanted, and he said, "Give me some more. You two shall have none of it. It seems to me as if it were all mine. " And he ate and ate, throwing all the bones under the table, until he had finished it all.

Marlochin went to her chest of drawers, took her best silk scarf from the bottom drawer, and gathered all the bones from beneath the table and tied them up in her silk scarf, then carried them outside the door, crying tears of blood.

She laid them down beneath the juniper tree on the green grass, and after she had put them there, she suddenly felt better and did not cry anymore.

Then the juniper tree began to move. The branches moved apart, then moved together again, just as if someone were rejoicing and clapping his hands. At the same time a mist seemed to rise from the tree, and in the center of this mist it burned like a fire, and a beautiful bird flew out of the fire singing magnificently, and it flew high into the air, and when it was gone, the juniper tree was just as it had been before, and the cloth with the bones was no longer there. Marlochin, however, was as happy and contented as if her brother were still alive. And she went merrily into the house, sat down at the table, and ate.

Then the bird flew away and lit on a goldsmith's house, and began to sing:

My mother, she killed me,

My father, he ate me,

And pretty little Marlochin,

Gathered my bones,

Tied them in a silken scarf,

There she layed me beneath the fine juniper tree,

What a pretty bird am I.

The goldsmith was sitting in his workshop making a golden chain, when he heard the bird sitting on his roof and singing. The song seemed very beautiful to him. He stood up, but as he crossed the threshold he lost one of his slippers. However, he went right up the middle of the street with only one slipper and one sock on. He had his leather apron on, and in one hand he had a golden chain and in the other his tongs. The sun was shining brightly on the street.

He walked onward, then stood still and said to the bird, "Bird," he said, "how beautifully you can sing. Sing that piece again for me. "

"No," said the bird, "I do not sing twice for nothing. Give me the golden chain, and then I will sing it again for you. "

The goldsmith said, "Here is the golden chain for you. Now sing that song again for me. " Then the bird came and took the golden chain in his right claw, and went and sat in front of the goldsmith, and sang:

My mother, she killed me,

My father, he ate me,

And pretty little Marlochin,

Gathered my bones,

Tied them in a silken scarf,

There she layed me beneath the fine juniper tree,

What a pretty bird am I.

Then the bird flew away to a shoemaker, and lit on his roof and sang:

My mother, she killed me,

My father, he ate me,

My sister Marlochin,

Gathered all my bones,

Tied them in a silken scarf,

Laid them beneath the juniper tree,

Tweet, tweet, what a beautiful bird am I.

Hearing this, the shoemaker ran out of doors in his shirtsleeves, and looked up at his roof, and had to hold his hand in front of his eyes to keep the sun from blinding him. "Bird," said he, "how beautifully you can sing. "

Then he called in at his door, "Wife, come outside. There is a bird here. Look at this bird. He certainly can sing. " Then he called his daughter and her children, and the journeyman, and the apprentice, and the maid, and they all came out into the street and looked at the bird and saw how beautiful he was, and what fine red and green feathers he had, and how his neck was like pure gold, and how his eyes shone like stars in his head.

"Bird," said the shoemaker, "now sing that song again for me. "

"No," said the bird, "I do not sing twice for nothing. You must give me something. "

"Wife," said the man, "go into the shop. There is a pair of red shoes on the top shelf. Bring them down. " Then the wife went and brought the shoes.

"There, bird," said the man, "now sing that piece again for me. " Then the bird came and took the shoes in his left claw, and flew back to the roof, and sang:

My mother, she killed me,

My father, he ate me,

And pretty little Marlochin,

Gathered my bones,

Tied them in a silken scarf,

There she layed me beneath the fine juniper tree,

What a pretty bird am I.

When he had finished his song he flew away. In his right claw he had the chain and in his left one the shoes. He flew far away to a mill, and the mill went clickety-clack, clickety-clack, clickety-clack. In the mill sat twenty miller's apprentices cutting a stone, and chiseling chip-chop, chip-chop, chip-chop. And the mill went clickety-clack, clickety-clack, clickety-clack.

Then the bird went and sat on a linden tree which stood in front of the mill, and sang:

My mother, she killed me,

Then one of them stopped working.

My father, he ate me,

Then two more stopped working and listened,

And pretty little Marlochin,

Then four more stopped,

Gathered all my bones,

Tied them in a silken scarf,

Now only eight only were chiseling,

Laid me beneath

Now only five,

the fine juniper tree,

Now only one,

What a pretty bird am I.

Then the last one stopped also, and heard the last words. "Bird," said he, "how beautifully you sing. Let me hear that too. Sing it once more for me. "

"No," said the bird, "I do not sing twice for nothing. Give me the millstone, and then I will sing it again. "

"Yes," he said, "if it belonged only to me, you should have it. "

"Yes," said the others, "if he sings again he can have it. "

Then the bird came down, and the twenty millers took a beam and lifted the stone up. Yo-heave-ho! Yo-heave-ho! Yo-heave-ho!

The bird stuck his neck through the hole and put the stone on as if it were a collar, then flew to the tree again, and sang:

My mother, she killed me,

My father, he ate me,

And pretty little Marlochin,

Gathered my bones,

Tied them in a silken scarf,

There she layed me beneath the fine juniper tree,

What a pretty bird am I.

When he was finished singing, he spread his wings, and in his right claw he had the chain, and in his left one the shoes, and around his neck the millstone. He flew far away to his father's house.

In the room the father, the mother, and Marlochin were sitting at the table.

The father said, "I feel so contented. I am so happy. "

"Not I," said the mother, "I feel uneasy, just as if a bad storm were coming. "

But Marlochin just sat and cried and cried.

Then the bird flew up, and as it seated itself on the roof, the father said, "Oh, I feel so truly happy, and the sun is shining so beautifully outside. I feel as if I were about to see some old acquaintance again. "

"Not I," said the woman, "I am so afraid that my teeth are chattering, and I feel like I have fire in my veins. " And she tore open her bodice even more. Marlochin sat in a corner crying. She held a handkerchief before her eyes and cried until it was wet clear through.

Then the bird seated itself on the juniper tree, and sang:

My mother, she killed me,

The mother stopped her ears and shut her eyes, not wanting to see or hear, but there was a roaring in her ears like the fiercest storm, and her eyes burned and flashed like lightning.

My father, he ate me,

"Oh, mother," said the man, "that is a beautiful bird. He is singing so splendidly, and the sun is shining so warmly, and it smells like pure cinnamon. "

And pretty little Marlochin,

Then Marlochin laid her head on her knees and cried and cried, but the man said, "I am going out. I must see the bird up close. "

"Oh, don't go," said the woman, "I feel as if the whole house were shaking and on fire. "

But the man went out and looked at the bird.

Gathered my bones,

Tied them in a silken scarf,

There she layed me beneath the fine juniper tree,

What a pretty bird am I.

With this the bird dropped the golden chain, and it fell right around the man's neck, so exactly around it that it fit beautifully. Then the man went in and said, "Just look what a beautiful bird that is, and what a beautiful golden chain he has given me, and how nice it looks. "

But the woman was terrified. She fell down on the floor in the room, and her cap fell off her head. Then the bird sang once more:

My mother killed me.

"I wish I were a thousand fathoms beneath the earth, so I would not have to hear that! "

My father, he ate me,

Then the woman fell down as if she were dead.

And pretty little Marlochin,

"Oh," said Marlochin, "I too will go out and see if the bird will give me something. " Then she went out.

Gathered all my bones,

Tied them in a silken scarf,

He threw the shoes down to her.

Laid me beneath the fine juniper tree,

What a beautiful bird am I.

Then she was contented and happy. She put on the new red shoes and danced and leaped into the house. "Oh," she said, "I was so sad when I went out and now I am so contented. That is a splendid bird, he has given me a pair of red shoes. "

"No," said the woman, jumping to her feet and with her hair standing up like flames of fire, "I feel as if the world were coming to an end. I too, will go out and see if it makes me feel better. "

And as she went out the door, crash! the bird threw the millstone on her head, and it crushed her to death.

The father and Marlochin heard it and went out. Smoke, flames, and fire were rising from the place, and when that was over, the little brother was standing there, and he took his father and Marlochin by the hand, and all three were very happy, and they went into the house, sat down at the table, and ate.

By the time I was done the other two boys had joined us and I got a round of applause. I thanked them for their praise and put Ophelia in her crib. She stood up and hugged me quickly. "Big brother,don't ever leave me like the others. Please promise you won't. "she sniffed. A tear came to my eye as I promised. As I tucked her in,a feeling of happiness and relief at the fact that she needed me washed over me and it felt as if I were being reborn.

~flashback over~

"That was so sweet! "Jennifer sniffed,wiping her face on a hankercheif. She cried on my shoulder and fell asleep. I yawned and senther to her cabin. Laying down,I remembered Ophelia growing up before my very eyes and always being there for her.

The next morning I awoke with a start. Ryan was half pulling me out of the cabin door to Alice's cabin. "Whaz goin' on? "I yawned. "Milo,Spencer,and Seth are missing. "Jennifer whispered. Bunny was on the couch with Michael and Joanah. Matt,Sasha,and Alina were each touching Lucinda. And Alice was in her chair,petting Jason and looking stoic. Everything was quiet except for Bunny and Lucinda's occasional sob. "I've gotta use the bathroom,excuse me. "Alice said, going upstairs. Katy followed her,along with Sasha. I just sat down and wondered,what are we going to do?

Me:We're gonna stop there.

Eddie:And we have decide to go on the trip part of the way then go off on our own quest.

Me:But we still can't decide on when Alice shall be kidnapped. '

Both:Please R&R and Vote!


	15. Promises

**Me:How're you guys doin'? I'm making this short and sweet,since you didn't vote,I am keeping it a secret. Also,since I do not remember all of the weapons,I will give each character one. On with our story. **

**Eddie:Warning-this chapter is sad. This starts off the night of the concert a. k. a. talent show. There will be use of objects from other series' too. **

**Promises(Alice's POV)**

Later on that night I went to my room. Passing Joanah's room,I saw that she was curled around Jason. Lucinda was curled up on Spencer's chest as he stroked her hair. Maria was the strangest though,for she was climbing out of the window. I went through my doorway,through the barrier I put up for privacy**(A. N. think Predator's cloaking device. )**,and gasped. Milo was sitting on my windowsill looking at his nails. "Hello. "I said. He looked up at me and smirked. He now had his glasses on and his hair was tied back. I looked down at what I was wearing,a tank top and shorts,shrugging. Sitting on my bed,I stared at him. In two strides he was next to me. He still wore his costume from the concert. "I wanted to tell you about that dream I had. "I started. Milo grinned at the thought. "I dreamt that you were about to kill me. "I stated bluntly. He visibly froze and tensed up at my words. "And today I was told you are going to rebel. "I added. His eyes widened and he sighed. "It's true,Spencer and Seth are too. "he admitted,adding"But please Alice,whatever I do,I won't hurt you. And don't stop loving and believing in me. You are the only one beside Bunny who cares. "he whispered.

Those words hit me hard as they confirmed my fears. "I promise. "I nodded. He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly as I felt warmth on my shoulder. I looked over and saw that he was crying. "It's okay. "I mumbled,rubbing his back soothingly. He buried his face in my hair and sighed,"I shouldn't be crying. ". I pulled away and smiled,"It's okay to cry sometimes. ". He smiled back and his tears dried. I yawned and layed back. "I'm leaving tonight. "he said. I frowned and he added"But I'll be back for you. ". "Here,take this then. It'll help you contact me and it'll keep me close to you. "I said,handing him a locket identical to the one I wore on my wrist. "How do I contact you? "he asked. "Open it and it'll turn into a magic mirror. "I explained. He secured it around his neck and touched it softly. I smiled and shut my eyes. He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. "Goodbye my love. "he whispered. "Goodbye,I'll always love you. "I answered. I listened and heard a 'thud' as he hit the ground. Drifting off to sleep,I met my dad in the park. I explained everything and he listened silently. "Please don't tell anyone though. "I said at the end. "Okay honey. If you don't want me to,I won't. "he smiled. "Thanks daddy. "I grinned. "You're welcome sweetie. I've observed him and I know what he has stolen. "Dad said. "What? "I asked. "He stole Poiseiden's triton. "he answered. I gasped and was taken out of my dream by Bunny crying.

Scaling the rail,I landed in front of the group that had started to gather. "A-Awice,Miwo i-id gone! W-we can't find hib anywhere! "she sobbed,jumping into my arms. I held her to my chest and she cried into my neck. Turning to Lucinda,I saw that she was crying too. "Spencer is M. I. A. too. As is Seth. "Sasha explained quietly. I sat in my chair and Bunny went to Michael who was sitting with Joanah on the couch. Katy came over to me and whispered in my ear,"Alex told me everything. My pack has to go on a quest too so we'll join you for a bit then set off on our own way. ". Tyler walked in with Ryan as I tapped Sasha on the shoulder. "I've gotta use the bathroom,excuse me. "I said,going upstairs,persued only by Katy and Sasha. When we were in,I locked the door behind us. After explaining everything to them and making them promise not to tell,we made a plan.

"Here. "Katy said,pulling out a map. "What's that? "I asked. "The Marauder's Map. "she smirked,then saying"I solomly swear I'm up to no good. ". It opened and showed everyone's location,including the three rebels. They were in Manhattan. "We aren't going to go stop them just yet. Let's play a little game first. "Sasha said,smiling evily. "Can I have your map? "I asked. "No,but you may have the Snitch's Scroll. All you have to say is I promise I'm am up to greater good. Then it'll open. "she said,tossing me a tied scroll. "Heads up. "she added,tossing a gold object to Sasha. Upon further inspection,it was reveiled to be an apple. "The apple of discord. Just be very specific. "Katy explained. "By the way,where are we going on the quest? "Sasha asked. "I don't really know. In my dream I saw a corridor. "I shrugged. "Hmm. Decribe it. "Katy murmured,pulling out a pad of paper. I described it and she sketched. When I was done,she held up the picture. "That's it! "I exclaimed. "That seems to be Euri L's dance palace,"she nodded. "It's in Tenessee. Which is right by where my quest is at Sir Pent's cave of Wonders in Kentucky. ". "So it's convienent. "Sasha noted. "Exactamundo. "Kate smirked back.

Then she turned to me with a look of concern. "Are you up for this? "sheasked. "Of course,I'm packed and everything. "I said,confused. "No,are you emotionally stable and able to do this? Milo just left and now you have to go fight him. "she restated. Her words pierced me. I hadn't really thought about fighting him. And it was true that he had just left. but it didn't effect me yet. "I-I don't know. . . "I gasped. Katy picked me up over her shoulder and carried me to my room. She set me down on the bed then sat across from me. "Here. I have a song for you that helped me deal with loss. "she said,taking out an Ipod. I put in the earbuds and listened.

_I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<em>

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<em>

_[Chorus]  
>When you're gone<br>The pieces of my heart are missing you  
>When you're gone<br>The face I came to know is missing too  
>When you're gone<br>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
>I miss you<em>

_I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<em>

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<br>We were made for each other_

_[Chorus_]

_Out here forever  
>I know we were, yeah<br>All I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Tears welled up in my eyes and slid down my face. Katy took out a tissue and handed it to me. I wiped my face and she gave me a big hug. It was warm and strong,yet gently and sweet. "I'm known as a hugger. If someone is feeling down,I can make them feel better"she smiled. I looked up and her a smiled softly. "So you're feeling better? "she asked. "Yup! "I chuckled. "Good,because you're making me feel sad. "she half-smiled half-grimaced. I laughed and she laughed too. "We'd better get downstairs. "I said suddely. Katy was already out the door. We went downstairs and found only Lucinda,Maria,Bunny,Joanah,Matt,and Nico. "The others went to brunch. "Matt explained. I sighed and clapped my hands. A fridge appeared and I got a peach out. Whenever one of the others opened it,they got exactly what they wanted. Bunny curled up in a ball and I held her,stroking her blue tinted curls. She sat on my lap and put her face in my chest. Looking up at me with those big blue eyes,she quivered. I smiled and sang the song my mother sang for me when I was little.

_Over in Killarney  
>Many years ago,<br>Me Mither sang a song to me  
>In tones so sweet and low.<br>Just a simple little ditty,  
>In her good ould Irish way,<br>And l'd give the world if she could sing  
>That song to me this day.<em>

_"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
>Hush my little baby, hush now, don't you cry!<br>Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
>Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby. "<em>

_Oft in dreams I wander  
>To that cot again,<br>I feel her arms a-huggin' me  
>As when she held me then.<br>And I hear her voice a -hummin'  
>To me as in days of yore,<br>When she used to rock me fast asleep  
>Outside the cabin door. <em>

She relaxed a bit and fell asleep in my arms. Her hair tinted to a cotton candy pink and she smiled in her sleep. Putting her thumb in her mouth,she nuzzled closer. I smiled softly down at her. "Miwo. . . "she mumbled softly,making me sigh. '_I hope he at least visits her when he comes for me. '_I thought. "We're leaving for the quest tomorrow so I hope you and the rest are packed. "I said. Everyone beside me,my cabin mates,Bunny,and Katy. "Ed and I have our duffel bags packed and ready. "she shrugged. I nodded and stood up with Bunny held close. "I'm going to take her to her cabun. "I said. "She bunked in the Aion cabin with Milo. "Katy informed. I put up a hand in acknowledgment and walked out.

When I got to her cabin I saw that it had a fairly large clock on the front. Going in,I set her on the bed with the Candyland blanket. Pulling the blanket over her,I looked around for a bit. I sat on an all black bed and a note fell out. It said:

_My Dear Alice,_

_ I knew you would find this note. I wanted to explain why I left. You see,Echidna has promised to grant Seth,Spencer,and I each a wish. But first we have to give her the triton. I am also stealing it to get back at the gods for an,um,__personal __issue. I will come for you when the next step of our plan is in motion. And please my love,don't cry for me. You don't know the awful things I've done. _

_Love,Milo. P. S. check the top drawer. _

I went over to the nightstand and did as instructed. Inside was a black leather book. I opened it and found everything but the last page blank. The last page read:_Use this to record your quest and life in general. I would love to read about it. -Milo. _I held the book to my chest and smiled. Then,kissing Bunny's forehead,I walked back to my cabin. "Is anyone not dislexic? "I asked. Katy raised her hand and I added"Can you drive? ". "No,but Eddie can! "she grinned. "Okay,I will ride in my chariot with Sasha while the rest of you go in my van. "I announced. "You have a van? "Becca asked. I nodded and led them just outside the gate.

Pulling out a keyring with a car door opener,keychains,and key attached,I clicked the opener once. There was a beep and a van appeared out of nowhere. It was green with a flock of realistic black crows on the side. "Next step,pick your codename! "I called. They each wrote down their codename on a piece of paper. It looked like this:

Lucinda Skye-Huntress

Joanah Bisoux-Amour

Maria Fountaine-Mulder

Nico DeAngelo-Skully

Alice Warner-White Rabbit

Michael Payne-Despareux

Tyler Young-Sunny

Bunny St. Claire-Robin

Trent Fore-Big

Julia Striker-Abra

Rhian Ella Moore-Cadabra

Sasha Scaper-Chaotix

Jennifer McCormick-Jessica rabbit

Alina Bix-Shadow

Rebecca (Becca) Kayne Davis-Joker

Matt Daven-Ladies Man

Ryan Anderson-Angel

Katy Ortiz-Fun Ghoul

Eddie Ard-Jet Star

Monika Michelowski-Candy

Raven Baker-Axman

Erin Bunte-Meow Cat

Dante Art-Cobra Kid

Alex Rayne-Party Poison

"Good. "I said. It was dinnertime by then so we ate. Afterwards they gathered in my cabin again. "Now I want you all to get a goodnight's rest and meet at this spot after breakfast. "I called. Then all of them left except for Bunny. "C-Can I sweep wit you? "she stuttered. I smiled and nodded. She smiled back and hugged me. "Tank you Awice. "she whispered. "You're welcome. "I whispered back before taking her to my room. She fell asleep quickly and that gave me time to finish packing. I had my bag full of weapons and other goodies. I packed alot of clothes,figuring we would be off for about two monthsMy bag was still light as a feather. I put my stopwatch in my pocket and secured the locket around my neck. Lying down next to Bunny,I fell into a quiet, easy sleep.

**Me:Well there you go. Sorry if it had alot of lyrics and lists,but they are good ways to explain things. **

**Eddie:We are very musical people. **

**Both:Anyway,please R&R! ! ! **


	16. Day One

**Me:Hey peoples! Day one of the quest! **

**Eddie:And to PJOfreak we're glad you like your codename. **

**Me:Now on with it! **

**It Begins(Alice POV)**

At breakfast I handed collars with pendants out to the girls and necklaces to the boys. "What are these for? "Jennifer asked. I silently slid a list to the center of the table for everybody to read. It said:

Me:Balance

Lucinda:Wind

Joanah:Love

Maria:Heart

Michael:Power

Tyler:Thunder

Bunny:Innocence

Trent:Defence

Julia:Speed

Rhian:Luck

Sasha:Chaos

Jennifer:Lightning

Alina:Stamina

Rebecca:Fire

Matt:Water

Ryan:Earth

Nico:Darkness

"Sweet. "Matt said. "What are your guys' powers? "I asked the Outcasts. "Eddie is Light, Rei's is Justice,Erin's is Insanity or madness,Dante's is Desire,Monika's is Control,Alex is Stealth, and I am Life and Death. "Katy yawned,sipping her coffee. We soon finished breakfast and they all went to grab their stuff. Everyone pretty much had a backpack or suitcase. Bunny and Monika had matching Ousa-chan(a giant toy rabbit from an anime) dolls with zippers that were the size of Bunny. Rei had a Beezlbub(same anime,except a cat puppet)backpack. I had my bottomless duffel bag. Before we left,I wrote on the first page of my journal:_I miss you my dear one. I awake lonely and longing for your return. Each night,I'll stay awake. Thinking of you my love. _

I climbed into the driver seat of the chariot after summoning it and Sasha hopped in too. I explained the situation to Death,who then passed it on to the other three. They were willing as long as I gave them sugar,apples,clover,and coffee each stop. I agreed to their terms and were off. "What's this for? "Sasha asked,pressing the button on her apple pendant. She grew fox ears and a tail. "What the Hades! "she yelled. I laughed and pinched her ear. She turned back to normal and asked"What does your's do? ". "This. "I said,touching my scale shaped pendant. I grew owl wings, lamb ears,and a lion tail. "What the-"she started. "I'm gentle as a lamb,wise as an owl,and fierce as a lion. "I explain. Closing my eyes,I turned them into cat ears and tail,but kept the wings. "I can change them too. "I added before turning normal again. "Sweet. "she grinned.

We kept going for a bit until Katy flagged me down. "Let's stop there for lunch"she said, gesturing to a retro cafe a a few minutes away on the GPS. I consented and we all went in. A waitress came over to us and Cori watched her intently as we ordered. "What's wrong? "I asked in a low voice. "She had fangs. "he mumbled. I nodded and told the others. "She was fine. "Ryan said. She came back with our food and winked at him. He followed her to the kitchen and we heard a crash. Running in,we saw Ryan unconsious on the floor and the woman about to eat him. "It's a Siren,so all boys beside Tyler and Dante get out. "I commanded. They obeyed and she turned to us, sneering. Two waitresses joined her. "Hello demigods. "they said. "Greetings. "Sasha smirled. One lunged forward and the battle was on. Katy and I fought the lead one while the others went after the latter Sirens,which ended up being four. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rhiann kiss a coin. She threw it and it went around the kitchen before decapitating a Siren. The leader tackled me,venom dripping from her mouth as she hissed,"I shall enjoy your bones. ". She was about to speak again,when there was a loud Crack! ,and she turned to sand. "Shut up! "Katy growled,reholstering her gun and helping me up.

We watched as the others as they defeated the monsters. "Hey Jessica,heads up! "I yelled. She turned around and stabbed a Siren through the chest with her whip sword Typhoon. "Dante! Catch! "Katy called,throwing a cell phone. He caught it a dialed a number. It glowed in his hand and became a dagger. "That is Inferno. He forgot to pack it so I nabbed it on my way out. "she said. I nodded and they finished fighting. Ryan awoke and Katy smacked him for being stupid,cursing in three languages. He sighed and held his forehead. After she had finished, Katy gave him aspirin. We headed out,Dante staying behind for a minute to do a memory wipe and _clean up. _When he came out,he kissed Katy and several groans of disappointment were heard from the cafe. Everyone got back in their designated vehicles and we were off again. I let Sasha rid in the driver's seat this time though so that I could write.

"What's that? "she asked when I took out my journal. "Nothing,just a diary kind of. "I said. She nodded and didn't say another word about it. On the next page,I wrote:

_Dear Milo,_

_I am going to write in letter form for now on since you will read this. Anyway,we just beat a group of Sirens. Katy saved my ass kinda. I'm not sure what to write so I'll ask you questions. How are you? Why didn't you say goodbye to Bunny? By the way,thanks. What better way to wake up after an amazing night than to a three year old crying that the person who made it amazing left without a single word of consolation to her? Sorry,but that was just harsh. I'll end this by saying I may write more later tonight. _

_Love,Alice. _

I turned to Sasha and asked"Why do I feel I have a better home life than everyone else? ". "What do you mean? "she answered. "My mom loves my,my stepfather is a millionair who loves me and my mother and I'm an only child. Also,I see my god parent more than any of the others. "I said. "Well,my stepmom loves me alot,my mother does too. "she smiled. "Huh? "I asked. "My mom is a lesbian. So I have two moms. "she shrugged. "Oh,well that's awesome. And being the goddess of chaos,Eris impregnated your mother with you. "I chuckled. "Yeah,but Cairi loves me like her own daughter. And I love her too. I'm surprised that you are so comfortable about it,because most people make a joke or a rude comment about it. "she grinned. "I have friends who are homosexuals that are like family. "I shrugged. She nodded and smiled even more.

It was starting to get dark so we stopped for the night. Everyone had sleeping bags and tents and I had my one person tent with a futon. I kissed Bunny goodnight then went to my tent to lay down and think. I didn't write in the journal because there was nothing to write about. I had Percy watching Jason so that he wouldn't get in trouble,but kept the dog whistle that called him around my wrist. I heard voices outside and checked it out. Katy and Nico were arguing and I ran over to them. "Shut up and tell me what's going on so that you won't wake up the others. "I hissed. "He wants me to bring his sister back to life. "Katy explained. I gave Nico a questioning look and he said,"Bianca meant the world to me. She was the only one who understood me and the only one I could trust. Please,give me back my big sister. "he pleaded. I could see that he was on the brink of tears. "Please Katy,bring her back to life for him. He's begging you on his hands and knees. Just help him. "I reasoned. Her expression softened and she sighed,"Okay,but I am going to make trip to the underworld to see if she wants me to. ". Nico got up and his cheeks were stained. "Thank you,I am in your debt if you bring her back. "he grinned. "You aren't is my debt. Just let me have your Frank the Rabbit plushie and we'll be even. "she smirked,disappearing.

Katy returned a few minute later with a smile,"She agreed. But with one condition. ". "What? "Nico asked eagerly. "I have to make her nonskeletal. "she answered. "How do you do that? "I asked. She snapped her fingers and a Jack appeared. "May I borrow your sun drop flower? "she asked. "Of course m'lady. "he bowed,presenting her a glowing yellow blossom. "Thank you Jack. I shall return it when my duty is done. "she nodded,walking north over a hill. Jack followed her,but Nico and I stayed put. "I contacted my sister before. She looked so sad. "Nico said quietly. Maria wandered over to us and Nico explained then herded her back. I watched him, amazed to see an 18 year old cry. "You loved your sister. "I commented. He nodded then,with a running start,tackled his sister who was coming over the hill. Katy walked over with Jack at her heels. "They're so adorable that it bring a tear to my eye. "she chuckled,handing Jack the flower. "Thank you Lady Kathryne. "he bowed. "Jack if you call me that again,I bring back your mother. "she threated. He gulped a disappeared in a pillar of smoke.

I walked over to Bianca and Nico,smiling. "I have now put two bed rolls in the tent and made it big enough for four people. "I said,adding"And Ghoul now has possesion of Frank. ". "Thank you,Rabbit. "Nico smiled wide. "You're welcome and goodnight Skully. Goodnight Bones"I nodded. Going back to my tent,I thought about how close they were. That gave me sweet and easy dreams for the night.

**Me:Well there you go. And to Taco Overlord,yes,but in the site I checked out it said Aion god of time. So let's just say they're two different people. Also,Alice's power is making her dreams reality. Like with the tent. Anyway,hope you liked it! **

**Eddie:If you don't review Pedobear with a Justin Bieber mask will get you. So. . . **

**Both:Please R&R! ! ! Or else. . . **


	17. The First Battle

**Me:Hello people,for those who haven't,I suggest you read the chapter titled:Day One first before you read this. **

**Eddie:It was release exactly the day after Promises was. **

**Both:Enjoy! **

**The First Battle. (Alice's POV)**

Immediatly after breakfast the next morning we set out. As Sasha handled the reigns, which isn't really a big job since the horses drive themselves,I wrote in the journal. I wrote:

_Dear Milo,_

_Last night we reunited Nico DeAngelo with his dead sister. He claims that he owes Katy his life,but all she wants is his easter bunny from hell plushie. This morning Bunny had me brush her hair while singing like you did. That's sweet,but I only know a few child safe songs. What do you sing to her? Sasha finally taught me a simple song called"Teddy Bear Picnic. "that's just a cute nursery rhyme. I gave her a weapon for battle. It's a bag of unlimited attack marbles. Blue are a shield,Red is explosive,green is healing,yellow teleport, and pink are wishes. She misses you,we all miss you,I miss you. _

_With Love,Alice. _

A man on the side of the road made me think for a moment. "It couldn't be. It is! Sasha,pull over by that man over there! "I grinned. She swooped down and landed the chariot next to him. "Uncle Polo! "I laughed,hugging him. "How you doin' kid? "he chuckled,giving me a noogie. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt,shorts,and sunglasses. The van pulled over and the group hopped out. "Who's this? "Sasha asked. "This is Uncle Polo,but mostly he is known as Apollo. "I smiled. Trent,Matt,and Tyler all gaped at once. He glanced at them and smirked. "This is my group. We're on a mission. "I said. He nodded and laughed,"Your dad wouldn't shut up and stop worrying about it. ". Out of nowhere,Cori tackled him. "If you ever try braiding my hair again,you will be the goddess of healing. Got it? ! "he growled. I gave him a questioning look and Apollo admitted,"Moments before you called them,I tried to braid Death's tail. ". I chuckled and Cori's face softened a bit. "I suggest you don't try that again. "I said. Apollo nodded and I stroked Cori's cheek. "I just wanted to warn you about the big monster coming up. I'll do it in song"he said. "No! Just tell us what monster! "I cried. "Aw,okay. It's one of Echidna's kids. "he sighed.

I froze,thinking'_What if __**they're **__with it? I won't want to fight them. '_. "Okay. Which one is it? "I nodded,putting on a poker face. "The Colchian Dragon. "he answered. "Oh dear. . . "Katy murmured to herself. "What? "I asked her. "The Colchian Dragon is a giant dragon. He is the guardian of the golden fleece in greek history/mythology. "she explained. There was a mumble of understanding from the group and I told Trent,Matt,and Tyler to come over to me for a second. "Uncle Apollo,these are some of the finest men on my crew. "I smiled,putting a hand on Matt and Trent's shoulders and nodding to Tyler. Apollo shook their hands and asked"Who's are they? ". "Your's. "I replied,smirking. "Well then,I guess I am your guys' father. "he smirked,raising an eyebrow. Tyler glared at him with utter hate and hissed"No,Sven is. ",before stalking off. Matt bowed and Trent hugged his father before chasing after the fuming Tyler. "Well,I've gotta get going kiddo. Tell your dad I said hey. "he smiled sadly,hugging me. Hopping into his Camaro,he drove off. I went to where Jennifer was hugging Tyler. "Are you okay? "I asked. "Yeah. It was good to get that off of my chest finally. "he grinned. I nodded and called to everyone"Let's head out. ". They loaded into the van again and I took the reigns so Sasha could take a nap. '_Gods,I sure as Hades hope none of __**them **__are there. I don't think I'd be able to handle it. _'. "Autopilot. "I yelled to Cori,letting the reigns go.

I tapped my silver pen on my chin,thinking of what to write. A fire ball next to my face interupted my thought and we dove,landing neatly on the ground in the middle of a park. The van did a drift and stopped next to us. "Okay,it's a fire dragon! I need Ladies man,Huntress,Sunny,Jessica,Fun Ghoul, and Angel at my flanks! Big,Mulder,Skully,and Abra,guard the yougest ones. The rest of you stand back unless you are needed. "I commanded. Lucy,Katy,and Matt stood on my left,Jenny,Ryan, and Tyler on my right. The dragon was magnificent as it came down,silver and black scales gleamed all over. It landed on a fountain. Lucky for us it was ten thirty and nobody was around. "Hello my excomrads. "a voice chuckled. I looked up and my heart dropped,for riding on the beast's shoulder was Milo. I put on my poker face again and nodded.

He hopped off a went straight to me. "Evening Alice. "he smirked. "Milo. "I said in a bored tone,nodding. His glasses were gone and his hair was short and spiked. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you send a lacky of your's? "I continued. He looked confused and a bit hurt. "Let's get this fight started. Shall we? "I said,winking while still keeping a blank face. A look of anger spread over his face and he nodded. The dragon walked forward and it was on. I took out a katana with a fox tail attached from my bag. Milo took out a rapier and we sparred. "Touch your pendants! "I yelled. They obeyed and soon we were surrounded by animal people. Jennifer grew a coarse tail and ferret ears,Tyler grew cobra fangs and a hood,and Katy split into two people. One had tannish short hair with large fox ears and a fluffy tail,while the other had black floor length pigtails,crow wings,and a crow tail. I smirked at Milo and tapped mine turning into my chimera form. He gawked and I took the chance to leg sweep him. He fell and I pinned him to the ground. Tears streamed down my face and I let out a scream of rage,smacking him across the face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Bunny. She had a stoic look on her round face and a blank look in her eyes. She had cat ears,fangs,a tail,and claws. "Alice,don't kill him. He's not worth it. He doesn't deserve death just yet. You will regret it anyway. "she said in a voice that wasn't her's. We gawked as a human-like form left her body and she sat down.

Bunny's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Miwo! "she laughed,hugging him akwardly since he was still pinned. "Hey Bunny. "he smiled back. I released my grip and went to help finish off the dragon. It was already missing a wing and it's tail,Being merciful,I flew up to it's neck and slashed it wide open. "Ryan,Tyler,clap! "I commanded. They did so and the head fell off from the force of the sonicboom. By the time we had cleaned up,Milo had escaped. I kept a shimmering black scale as a souveneir. "I gave Miwo a yewwoe marbow and he went 'Poof! 'bye bye. "Bunny rambled. I couldn't feel mad at her and chuckled, hugging her gently. "Why can't Miwo stay,Awice ? "she asked. "Because he has stuff to work on. But when he's done he'll come back for me and you. "I explained simply. "I hope he's done soon. I miss him. "she sighed,curling up against my chest. "Me too Bunny. "I whispered,holding her sleeping form close. I touched her pendant,turning her back to normal,and all but Julia followed suit. She was too busy racing Cori to notice. "Time to head out! "I called. "I'm taking Bunny with in the chariot. ". We were on the border of Maryland and were going to stop at a camp ground right over the border.

Once we were in the air,Bunny awoke. "Awice,Miwo said to give you dis note. "she yawned, giving me a piece of paper. I smiled as I read it and Sasha peeked over my shoulder. It said:

_My dear Alice,_

_I love you. Do not forget that. I won't be going on the missions anymore,so this will be my only letter to you. Tell Lucinda that Spencer loves her and that his heart is aching just thinking about her. He wants me to take her too when I come for you. Our plan is almost complete. I miss you and please take care of Bunny like she is your child. _

_ Love,Milo. _

"When he gets you,I'll make it look like a kidnapping. I'll take care of Bunny too. "Sasha said solemly. I nodded and whispered"Thank you. ". We landed at the camp ground and found there were a few other campers. Standing in a group,we started to set up camp. A woman came up to me and Katy and asked"Are these your kids? "with disgust in her voice. I looked around and smirked at her. "No, these are our students. We are working with the Federal Bereau of Investigations and our job is to train and teach these kids about survival. I'm agent Ghoul and this is my assistant Mrs. White. Now I suggest you leave us alone before you get in trouble. "Katy stated in an official tone. The woman looked shocked,then scared,running back to her RV. "You're very convincing. "I commented. "Years of practice. Rei's more convincing though. "she grinned,going into her tent. I ducked into Lucy's tent and saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong? "I asked,hugging her. "I'm sorry,but I was wishing that it was Spencer that showed up. I know you love Milo,but. . . "she sobbed,trailing off as she cried into my shirt. "Here. "I said,handing her my hankerchief and the letter. She dabbed her eyes as she read it and a warm smille spread across her face. "He was so open with me. When I first met him on the bus I was crying because I was afraid to go to camp. He pulled his hat over his eyes and acted like he was asleep when I sat next to him,so I didn't bug him. I just held my shield on my lap and hid my face. After a bit I felt a hand stroking my knee and lowered it. He was staring at me with such intensity and we just clicked. After that we had one magical night,and,um,you know. Then the day before he left,I found out that I was pregnant. I told him that night and he cried for the first time. I thought he was mad,but he just held me,saying that he loved me and would protect us with his life. When I found out he left I thought he didn't love me anymore. "she babbled,blushing. I gawked and hugged her quickly.

Lucinda hugged me back and then gagged. I pulled a pot from my bag and she threw up in it. "This'll help. "I said,giving her a vitamin to settle her stomach. She took it without a single question and I raised an eyebrow. "How old are you? "I asked. "18 and a half. "she answered. I nodded and stretched,yawning"I'll take you shopping for baby clothes and set you with a doctor's appointment. ". She gave me a disbelieving look and stuttered"T-Thank you. B-but how w-will you afford it? ". I shrugged and held up my wallet,showing her my credit card and paper money. Flipping out my cell phone,I pressed a few numbers and listened for an answer. "Hello? Dr. Gabriel Franco's office,this is Violet speaking. "a familiar voice chimed. "Hey Vi,it's Ali,I need to set up a prenatal appointment for a friend of mine. "I stated very seriously. "Oh,good evening Ms. Warner. And what may this friend's name be? "she sputtered,surprised. "Lucinda Skye. I'm in town for a bit. She's like me so we can use my other methods of travel for latter appointments. "I replied cooly. "Well,the earliest time I can get you is noon. Does that work? "she asked nervously. "Yes,thank you Violet. See you tomorrow. Goodbye now. "I said,hanging up.

Lucy stared at me with a scared look. "I don't screw around. "I smirked. She nodded quietly and yawned,curilng up. "Your appointment is tomorrow at noon. Afterward we'll go shopping. "I smiled,getting up. She touched my hand and whispered"Can you stay here? I don't like being alone. ". "Of course. "I nodded,adding"Just let me get my stuff. ". I grabbed my futon,blanket,journal, and locket. "What's that for? "she asked,looking at the locket. "That allows me to contact Milo and vice versa. "I sighed. "We should spy on them. "she chuckled. "You can,I'm gonna write. Just open it. "I said,handing her the locket. She opened it and I doodled a picture of the dragon in my journal. "Lucinda? "I heard Milo's confused voice ask. I leaned back,peeking over her arm,and saluted him. He looked down and turned the mirror around. Sitting/laying on the bed was Spencer. "Watch this. "Milo whispered,putting the mirror down so that we could see and getting up. "Hey Spence,I saw Lucinda. She looked disppointed. "he said. Spencer gave him a hopeful look,which then turned back to the look of fear/anger/guilt that he had before. "I feel so terrible. She must hate me. I promised to be there for her and the baby. I won't be able to face her. "he sighed. "Hey Spencer. "Milo smirked, pointing to the mirror.

Spencer looked up and gasped. Running the short distance,he snatched up the mirror. "Lucinda? "he whispered. "Hello Spencer. "she smiled. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tearstained. "Oh my gods,Lucy I am so sorry. I didn't want to abandon you,but I have somethings I have to take care of before I return. "he sighed. "It's okay,Alice showed me the letter Milo wrote to her. "she laughed,adding quickly"I told her about the baby and she's taking care of everything. ". I smiled at him tauntingly and he he smirked back. "I set up an appointment tomorrow for a prenatal doctor. Want us to tell you the gender? "I asked. "I would like that,thank you. "he nodded. "After that she's gonna take me shopping for clothes. "Lucinda smiled. "That's good. And I'm sorry that I'm not there to help. But don't worry,we'll be together again soon. "Spencer smiled sadly. "I love you. And don't worry,we're fine. "she yawned. "I love you too,now get some sleep. "he said sternly. She nodded and passed out.

I picked up the mirror and said"Don't worry one bit Spence. I'll protect them no matter what. Just keep your promise or else. ". "Thank you Alice,and I will. "he smiled sleepily. Milo took the mirror from him and said very bluntly"Do you hate me? ". "No. "I answered,confused. "Then why were you being such a you-know-what? "he accused sharply. "Because you're the enemy. "I stated blankly. He got real quiet and sighed"I'm sorry. ". "It's okay Milo. "I smiled. "Love ya',goodnight. "he yawned. "G'night. Love you too. "I smiled,turning the mirror back into a locket. Laying down,I curled up facing Lucinda. She looked so at peace and content. Putting one hand on her stomach,I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Me:So heartfelt. 'sniffles theatrically'well there you go. **

**Eddie:Sorry for her melancholy. **

**Both:Please R&R! ! ! **


	18. Girls Day Out

**Me:'comes on dressed like Alfred Hitchcock'Good evening. This chapter may not be appropriate for younger viewers,so please,be advised. **

**Eddie:'drags me off'Ignore her,she drank coffee all night while watching a movie marathon with her friends and now she thinks she's Hitchcock himself. Enjoy the chapter. But please be forewarned that there is a bit of fluff in later parts. **

**Girls Day Out(Alice POV)**

The next morning,I climbed out of Lucinda's tent and got several odd looks from the others. "We're having a girls day today,who wants to come? "I asked. Joanah,Maria,Katy,Sasha, Jennifer,Becca,Tyler and the horsemen volunteered. The two boy horsemen refused to stay,so I let them come with. I woke up Lucy and gave her breakfast. She snarfed down both of our's since I don't get the concept of,or even like,breakfast. I gave her another vitamin to help her keep it down and we got dressed. I put on a flannel shirt and jeans with my Converse. She put on a tank top and skirt with some sandals. I put my fedora on and we left. We took the van and I rode up front with Cori. Suddenly,we heard a high pitch squeal of girls screaming in the backseat. "She told them the news. "I sighed to the bewildered boy next to me. "What news? "he asked. "She's pregnant. "I replied.

The rest of the time we rode in silence. He leaned back,driving with his knees and stroked his goatee. "Well,that's a dillema. I just hope that the father takes care of it. "he sighed. "The father is Spencer. "I said. "I repeat,I just hope the father takes care of it. "he stated bluntly. "He will,I know. "I mumbled. He pulled over and I saw that we were at the office building. I helped Lucinda out,to her protest,and the others followed. "Alice, je vais être une tante! Youpi, ça va être très excitant! "Joanah cheered in french. "Traslation:Alice! I'm going to be an aunt! Yay,how exciting! "Maria sighed. Pestilence had Plague on his back and was halfway across the parking lot. We walked into the building and sat down to wait since we had gotten there early. I filled out the paperwork and noticed Lucinda staring at my arm. "What? "I huffed,irritated by the work. "Sorry,I-I just saw that beautiful tattoo and was so mesmerized. I'm sorry. "she panicked. I chuckled and moved my sleeve up for a better view,"No biggy. Here take a good look. ". It was an angry anime hatless Mad Hatter with petals all around him. I opened the first few buttons on my shirt so that she could see the Cheshire Cat with a top hat on my chest. She traced the features carefully,looking fascinated.

"Did they hurt? "she asked. "I fell asleep while Lance did them. "I shrugged. "Ms. Skye? "a nurse called. She got up and I followed her to the doctor's room. Dr. Franco met us at the door and led us in. "Hello Alice,you look healthy. And this must be Lucinda. "he smiled kindly. I nodded and Lucy smiled back. "So,from the looks of it,you're here for a prenatal appointment. "he stated,looking over the papers. "Lucy is a demigod too,sir. "I added. "Okay,no need to hide then! Hi,I'm Gabriel,son of Apollo and Polly Madison. "he chuckled,skaking her hand. "Now let's go on with the appointment. ". He did most of the usual prenatal stuff,height/weight check,breathing tests,etc. The one unsual thing was when he checked the gender,because since she was only a few weeks along it should have been impossible. But since he was the son of Apollo,he could see the future a bit like Alex. "Congrats Ms. Skye. You're going to have a healthy baby girl. You need to visit me again in two months for a check-up. "he grinned. She got teary eyed and a huge smile lit up her face. "I can't wait to tell Spencer! "she laughed. I helped her off of the bed,thanked the doctor,and walked into the lobby. I paid the secretary as Lucinda told the others the news. "How sweet! Tyler,we should-" "No! No kids Jenny! "Jennifer and Tyler argued. I chuckled and took Lucy to the van. "Sit up front between me and Cori. "I said,gesturing toward the group of crazy people following us. She smiled and climbed into the middle of the bench seat. Cori did a Duke's of Hazard slide across the hood and swung into the open window.

We drove into town to look around for baby clothing stores. "Got any ideas for a name? "I asked. She smiled softly down at her stomach and said"Only a few. I like Hailey,Anna,Irism,but I want Spencer to help decide. ". Cori gave her an odd look and I told him about the mirror. He nodded after that and smiled. We pulled over at Playdo's Closet for our first search. We split up to find clothes. I found hats mostly,Cori found blacks,Katy found reds,Sasha got mostly punk stuff,Jenny and Tyler got blues and yellows,Joanah of course got pink,and Maria grabbed shoes. The other three horsemen were too busy making shelf forts and messing with employees to help. Lucinda looked through the clothes we picked out,mostly grabbing the blacks,reds,and pink. She picked a few of the hats,like a cute little jean baseball cap. She also picked some of the punk stuff,like a pair of rubber spiked bracelets and a studded collar. We hit a few more stores and then went back to camp. Once back,we explained to everyone what was going on and I went with Lucinda to her tent.

"Thank you for everything Alice. "she grinned,hugging me. I hugged her back and got out the locket. Since it was dark now,everybody else was asleep. I opened it and handed the mirror to Lucy and sat back. "Lucinda? "Spencer's voice said. "Hi,guess what? "she smiled. "What? "he asked. "It's goin' to be a girl. "she whispered. I heard a thump and looked at Lucinda. "He fainted. "she shrugged. "Cool. "I chuckled. "Spencer? "I heard Milo ask. "He fainted! "I called quietly. Milo grabbed the mirror and looked at Lucinda,"The poor guy's been a wreck. He hasn't slept in days and he's so paranoid. "he sighed. Lucy frowned slightly and handed me the mirror. "Um,hey Alice. "he mumbled. "Milo. "I nodded. "How's Bunny? "he asked. "Good,sweeter than pie. But she's very talkitive. "I said blankly. He nodded silently,his face stoic but his eyes filled with grief and guilt. "Milo,you're poker face sucks. "I stated bluntly. He looked shocked and I sighed,smiling.

"I still love you,but when you try to kill me or my friends,you pay. "I continued. He frowned and looked down at Spencer. Reaching through the mirror,I patted his hand slightly. Milo jumped a mile and stared at me with disbelief. "H-h-h-how'd you do that! "he shrieked,making me plug my ear. "You are sooo lucky I put a barrier up! "I snapped. "Sorry,but how did you do that? "he huffed. "This looking glass is a portal not unlike the one in Alice in Wonderland. "I explained,flipping my hair. He nodded,still gawking. "Alice,can I sit with Spencer for a few minutes? "Lucinda whispered. I nodded and enlarged the mirror enough that she could go through. Once through,she sat down on the floor and put Spencer's head in her lap. Stroking his bangs out of his face,she kissed his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and he bolted into a sitting position,grabbing Lucinda. Holding her to his chest tightly,he kissed her head. "Lucy,oh my gods,you really are here! I've missed you so much it hurt and now you're here with me! "he mumbled. She pulled away and looked at him,smiling.

"Do you remember what I told you before you fainted? "she asked. He thought for a second and then shook his head. "It's going to be a baby girl! :she laughed,hugging him. He froze and I smirked at him through the mirror. "Alice took me shopping and we got tons of cute clothes! "Lucy smiled. Spencer looked at her and then me,smirking back. "Thanks Alice,for everthing you've done for us. "he said. "No problem dude. "I nodded,"Just find a decent name for that little girl,or else I will. ". "Why are you so adamant about finding a name for her? "Lucinda asked curiously. "Because I hate my real name and I don't want your baby to hate her's. "I answered cooly. "Alice isn't your real name? "she asked. "Nope,I picked this name for myself when I was four. "I said. "What is it then? "Milo asked. "I'd rather not tell you,it isn't very cool. "I sighed. "Just tell us! "Lucy pushed. "Okay,okay,it's Trinity. "I sighed in defeat. "That name is awesome! "Milo cried. "Yeah,why'd you think it's lame? "Lucy asked. "Because I just thought so. "I responded.

"Hey,Alice,can we name our baby after you? "Spencer chuckled. "Why? "I asked. "Why,why? ! Because your name is kick-ass! "he exclaimed. "Okay,whatever floats your boat. "I sighed. "Thank you so much! "Lucy smiled,making me laugh. "So do you want to see the clothes? "I asked Spencer. "Sure, why not? "he shrugged. I passed the bags through the mirror and watched the two look through them. Milo smirked and beckoned for me to come through the mirror. I rolled my eyes,shaking my head at him. Reaching out through the mirror,he grabbed my hand and pulled me through. I landed on top of him and jumped up,sitting on the bed. He sat next to me and smiled. I looked at his hair and tilted my head. He saw me staring and sighed,running a hand through it. "It got in the way alot during training,so I cut it. "he said. I gently ran my fingers through Milo's messy hair. He sighed contently,closing his eyes. I traced his features with my finger,gasping when I got to his eyes. "You need to sleep hun. "I whispered. "Mmhm. "he sighed. "He hasn't slept in gods know how long. I've gotten more sleep. "Spencer said. "A week. "Milo grunted. I kissed him on the lips and he kissed back with much passion. I pulled away and he yawned,making me giggle. "I think he needs help getting to his room. "Spencer commented. I nodded and helped Milo up.

"Just use the elevator go to the room on the top floor. It's the penthouse. "he told me. "Got it Spencer. "I said, towing Milo out. I went to said room and saw that it was huge! Helping him sit on the bed,I sat on the edge and looked around. "We are going to come for you two tomorrow. "Milo confessed. "I'm already packed. "I smiled. He pulled me onto him and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back,fingers intertwining with his hair. His hands roamed my body freely,one gripped my bottom while the other ran up and down my side. He pulled away and I looked at him in confusion. He removed his glasses,putting them on the nightstand,and his shirt. I ran my fingers along his suprisingly well toned muscles. He shuddered,a quiet moan escaping his lips,"I love you. ". "When did you figure that out? "I chuckled. "When I kissed you during truth or dare and actually felt something other than disgust. "he blushed. I smiled and kissed his face,going along his jawline. He turned his head and caught my bottom lip with his teeth,sucking on it. I pulled away and he tilted his head,looking at my slightly ajar mouth. "What? "I asked. "Stick out your tongue. "he ordered.

I did as told and he grinned. "You have a tongue piercing,very hot. "he chuckled. I smirked and put my tongue back in my mouth,playing with the barbel. Milo yawned and I growled at him. "You need to sleep. "I hissed. He nodded and layed back with his hands over his eyes. I got up to leave and he called"Remember,tomorrow! ". I nodded and kept going. Going down the elevator,I went into Spencer's room. "Come on Lucy,we'll be back tomorrow. "I said,dragging the half-asleep Lucinda through the looking glass. I stuck the baby clothes in my bag along with some of her other clothes. I packed the journal and any other evidence too. After Lucy fell asleep,I went to Katy's tent. She was pacing outside of it,looking rather irritated. "What's wrong? "I asked. "Huh,nothing. I don't sleep very well. "she said. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going with Milo tomorrow. I want to see if I can change his mind. "I informed. She nodded,"Alex already warned me. ". So will you help me stage the kidnapping? "I asked. She shrugged and chuckled. "Why not? "she smirked,hugging me.

I thanked her and returned to Lucy's tent. "Sasha and Katy are going to help with a decoy and alibi. "I told her,laying down. She was already asleep so I started writing a letter. I wrote:

_Dear Milo,_

_Tomorrow you say you will pick me up,I don't know if I believe you yet. For Lucinda's sake,I hope so. Only three people know so far,three trustworthy,helpful people. Katy and Sasha are going to help stage a kidnapping. Sasha will take care of Bunny during my absence. I hope you'll sleep better with me there with you. Lucinda was very happy to see Spencer. Her next appointment is in two months and I will need to go with. _

_Love,Alice. _

Putting the note through the portal,I waited for his response. Not 5 minutes later,I recieved his reply.

_Alice-_

_Why don't you trust me? I'm sending a car to pick you up just outside your camp ground. Have Sasha and Katy dopplegang and walk you there. I've known Kate since I started and she is very trustworthy,clever,and she knows how to be in two places at once. Tell Sasha I said thank you very much. I will sleep easier knowing you're here with me. I love you and get a goodnights sleep. _

_-Milo_

I layed down,putting the note in my bag for safekeeping. Rolling over,I watched Lucinda until I fell asleep.

**Me:Hello,I am-**

**Eddie:Oh just shove it. **

**Me:Okay. . . anyway,sorry if it was short. And to Fireflies,It wasw a good twist,huh? **

**Both:Please R&R! ! ! **


	19. Let's Go!

**Me:Now this chapter is focusing alot on the four I used most in the last chappies. **

**Eddie:So no complaining Fireflies! **

**Me:Now on with the story! **

**Let's Go! (Alice POV/Milo)**

~Milo~

I paced in Spencer's room. We had just completed our plan to take over the Hilton hotel in New Jersey. He was sitting on his bed in an upright fetal position,his head between his knees. I rubbed my temples,trying to get rid of my splitting headache. "Dude,lay down. She'll be here tomorrow morning when you get up! "he scolded. "You're one to talk,daddy. "I sneered. He practically threw me against the wall. Holding me by my shirt,he hissed in my ear"If you keep on insulting my baby girl and my girlfriend,I will make sure you don't have kids. ". Dropping me to the floor,he went back to the bed. I got up and started pacing again to pass the time.

~Alice~

I woke up the next morning,did my usual routine,and went outside. I went out and sat by Katy. "Hey,Alice. "she smiled. I looked up and she winked at me,pointing down. I looked down and saw that she was wearing Eddie's shoes. "I love light tricks. "he whispered. There was a bird call and Eddie murmured"Show time. ". Two people clad in black bursted through the trees. "We want your skin. "they said simotaneously. A few people tried to attack,but the weapons fell to the ground. One grabbed Eddie and the other grabbed 'Sasha',who looked alot like Dante in drag. "Wait,let them go. I'll go. "I sighed. "Me too. "Lucy said,holding my hand. "You are willing to take their places? "the big one growled. "Yes. "I nodded. They dropped the hostages and grabbed Lucinda and I. "Sasha! Take care of Bunny! "I called. The big one holding me pushed me until we were out of earshot. Taking off her mask,Katy shook out her hair and smiled. We looked at eachother for a moment and laughed. "Wh-what the hell did you do to Dante! ? "I snorted. "I know right? ! He'd only do it if I let him have pie for breakfast and some extra 'sweets'later. Same goes for Ed,except he wants ham later. "she grinned,gasping. "Come on you guys! The car is waiting. "Sasha yelled impatiently. We stifled our laughing and walked on.

A black car with tinted windows was sitting by the edge of the parking lot. Katy gave me a big hug,as did Sasha. "Here,I want you to have this. But please,use it only in a grave emergency,because you can only use it once. "Kate said,handing me a whistle. Lucinda gasped and gaped at it. I handed Katy a locket and we climbed into the car and it pulled out onto the road. "What's wrong with the whistle? "I asked. "That calls on the army of the undead! "she cried. "Yup,captain S. Valentine. "a voice said next to me. We both looked over slowly and almost screamed. Sitting there was a dude about my age,with deathly pale skin,red eyes,fangs,wild black hair,and torn up clothes. "Who are you? ! "I screeched. "I'm Paul,Ms. Ghoul assigned me as a bodyguard to keep you safe. "he shrugged,holding out a clawed hand. I stared at it,then him,then shook it. "Are you a demon? 'I asked. "Nope. "he smirked. "A ghost? " "Close but no cigar. " "A poltergheist? " "Ding-a-ring-ding! No shit Sherlock. "he said,sarcasm lacing his voice.

Sighing,I grabbed my untrackable cell phone. Dialing Katy's number,I waited for two seconds. "Greetings! "she chuckled. "Hey Katy,it's about your _gift_. He's acting like a brat! And seriously? ! A poltergheist? Is this your idea of a sick joke? ! "I yelled. "Ok,yeah,and yes that is my idea of a joke. "she said,answering my questions in order. "What am I supposed to do with him? ! "I cried. "He's your servant and bodyguard. Do what you want! "she laughed cheerfully. "Really? Thanks Katy,tell Bunny I love her. Love ya',Bye! "I smiled. "Love you too kid,bye. "she chuckled,hanging up. I turned to Paul and smirked. "I am your master. So stop being an ass and shut up. "I commanded. "Yes m'am, my apologies Miss Warner. "he grimaced. "Now please,go to the hotel room. "I sighed. He nodded and with a"Yes ma'am. "he disappeared. "That's right,poltergheist are dead. . . but how will he know where the hotel is? "Lucinda said dreamily,more to herself than to me. "He'll find it. "I assured. She sighed in relief,more than likely at the fact he wouldn't be back. "I'm gonna put on some music. Sorry if your baby comes out laughing. "I smirked,taking out my MSI(Mindless Self Indulgence)CD. "It's okay,I hope she's like you. But why? "she asked. "Listen. "I chuckled. The first song began and she jumped.

_Remember when you ran away_

_And I got on my knees_

_And begged you not to leave _

_Because I'd go berserk_

_Well you left me anyhow _

_And then the days got worse and worse _

_And now you see I've gone_

_Completely out of my mind_

_And they're coming to take me away ha-haaa_

_They're coming to take me away ho ho hee hee ha haaa_

_To the funny farm _

_Where life is beautiful all the time_

_And I'll be happy to see those nice young men_

_In their clean white coats_

_And they're coming to take me away ha haaa_

_You thought it was a joke _

_And so you laughed_

_You laughed when I said_

_That losing you would make me flip my lid_

_Right? You know you laughed_

_I heard you laugh. You laughed_

_You laughed and laughed and then you left_

_But now you know I'm utterly mad_

_And they're coming to take me away ha haaa_

_They're coming to take me away ho ho hee hee ha haaa_

_To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds_

_And basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes_

_And they're coming to take me away ha haaa_

_I cooked your food _

_I cleaned your house_

_And this is how you pay me back_

_For all my kind unselfish, loving deeds_

_Ha! Well you just wait _

_They'll find you yet and when they do_

_They'll put you in the ASPCA _

_You mangy mutt_

_And they're coming to take me away ha haaa_

_They're coming to take me away ha haaa ho ho hee hee_

_To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time _

_And I'll be happy to see those nice young men_

_In their clean white coats_

_And they're coming to take me away_

_To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds_

_And basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes_

_And they're coming to take me away ha haaa! _

She glared at me and I laughed. "You're gonna fucking warp my unborn child! "she growled. "No cussing Lucinda. "I teased. She blinked and then giggled. "Here,it'll balance your hormones so you aren't having mood swings. "I said,handing her a green pill. Taking out my thermos,I gave her some iced tea and drank mine straight for the thermos. Suddenly,my phone broke the silence and I picked it up. "Hello? "I answered. "Alice! ! Help! It's Cori,he's going bezerk and attacking everyone! He won't listen to me. Please-"she screamed,being cut off as the line went dead. I gritted my teeth and snapped it shut. "Lucy,cover for me. "I hissed,taking my own bag of marbles and teleporting to the site. I could hear screams and crashes coming from our spot. Running over,I saw Cori in his dark form throwing a table at a tent. During his dark form,he wore a black shirt,trenchcoat,combat boots,and leather pants. His hair grew down past his shoulder blades and his eyes turned red. He also got superhuman strength,speed,hearing,and sight. This only happened when he snapped or got injured greatly.

Going to the parking lot,I put on my fight clothes for when this happened. I wore a red and silver coat over a black dress with a layered skirt and my black flats. My hair was in a bow behind my back and went down to my waist. Putting on my black silk gloves,I went back to the site.  
>"Yo! Cori! "I called. He snarled and turned around,glaring at me. I walked forward slowly,and he growled. "What's your problem? You get mad because I'm missing and mad when I come back! Pick one and stop being a jerk. "I smirked. He stalked towards me a got right in my face. "I am not being a jerk,I'm going crazy because the one I love has been taken away from me and I don't know if she's coming back. And by the way,you aren't Alice. "he sneered,pushing me on the ground. I chuckled and got up,dusting the dirt off. "Prove I'm not Alice. "I ordered. "Okay, what's her favorite candy and why. ? "he asked. "Cotton Candy,because it's good to be a kid and enjoy the little things. "I answered. "Next,what is my full name. "he sneered. "Corillon Rayne Hayes a. k. a the fourth horseman. "I sighed. Then,before he could ask another question,I said"Trinity Aurora Warner,White Rabbit,Chimera,Stopwatch,balance. ". He stared at me and I raised an eyebrow,exposing my tattoo to him.<p>

Cori grabbed me in a tight embrace and put his face in my hair,holding me close with his clawed hands. I put my hands in his hair and layed my head against his chest. Suddenly,a snarl ripped from deep within him and I pulled away,prepared for this part. He charged at me and I leapt into the air. Landing gracefully on the ground,I beckoned to him. He growled deeply and tried to run at me again. "What is he doing? "I heard Jennifer whisperer as I twirled around Cori. "When he loses his sanity,his insticts take over and he goes into feral mode. Alice is his sanity. "War/Ana murmured. He tried to pounce,but I ducked and he hit a table. I 'danced' with him until I got weary. I stopped for a breath and he grabbed me. "Cori,how can I prove I'm Alice? "I asked. "Kiss me. "he said. "I can't do that. I'm with Milo. "I gasped. He snarled,rage and jealousy written on his face"It's the only way I'll know. If you taste like Alice,then it will complete my inspection. If you don't,then you and everyone else in this group of your's will die. ". I winced as he dug his claws into my arm,drawing blood. Then a lighbulb went off.

"Cori,lick your finger. "I smirked. He gave me a suspicious look and I sighed,"My blood is on your hands. If _that _doesn't taste like me,nothing else will. ". He glared at me and,still holding me captive,licked his right index finger. His eyes widened and he almost dropped me. "A-Alice. . . "he whispered. I stroked his cheek and he tilted his head,guilt filling his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I just love you too much to lose you. I know you love Milo,and I envy him. I won't give up on you either. I will win your heart. "he said. "I'm sorry Cori,but I don't love you in _that way_. "I blushed. By now everyone was out of their hiding place and watching us. I squirmed out of his grasp and he looked at me sadly. "Now Cori,I have to go again. Don't do anything rash. How about if I promise to call you everyday? "I smiled. He shrugged,smiling back halheartedly. "Sure,I'd like that. "he nodded. Giving him a hug,I teleported back to the car. Lucinda gave me a questioning glance and I explained everything. "He is in love with you. "she stated. "Uh-huh. "I sighed. "Okay. "she yawned, laying on the bench style seat and going to sleep. I leaned over and stroked the small baby bump that was showing.

Since it was the child of two demigods,the pregnancy would only be 6 months instead of 9. I had found this out from my dad the night before. He told me,also,that Lucy would be very tired for a bit afterward and that I would have to help out with caretaking. "I want you to take this. "he said,handing me a blanket. "What is it? "I asked. "That blanket will obliterate the demigod smell and aura from her completely. Please Trinity,promise me you will protect that baby at all cost. Even if it costs you a life. "he said urgently,looking straight into my eyes. "I promise dad,I will protect her even if it costs me one of my lives. "I responded,referring to my nine lives. You see,from the many forms I have,the ultimate form is my nine-tailed cat form. I grow taller,sleeker,and more grown up. My hair grows to my waist and two cat ears,along with nine black/silver/white tails appear. So far I've only lost one life/tail. It was during a fight and I was shot by a gangster in the heart. You should've seen the look on his face when I stood up and smirked,popping my shoulder with a huge grin! Lucky Cori was there to stop me. That was also the first time he went dark.

The car stopped,startling me out of my daze. The driver helped Lucy and I out in front of a huge hotel. "Mr. Tiller said to give you this and tell you to go to the front desk. "he said,giving me a note. "And Mr. Liao said just to go to room 439 on the fifth floor. "he told Lucinda. We nodded and went to the desk in the lobby. "Good Evening,how are you? "a pixie faced young lady smiled. "Pretty good,I was told to give you this. "I smiled back,handing her the note. She read it and paled,shaking in what seemed to be fear. "Um. . . Which room would you like? "she asked quietly. "Is the ninth room on the ninth floor open? "I asked. She looked through her computer and relaxed a bit,smiling with relief. "Yup,it's vacant. Here's your key card. "she said,giving me a plastic card. "Thank you ma'am and have a wonderful night. "I nodded,going to the elevator. "Let's go to your floor first. "I said to Lucy. She grinned,patting her belly lovingly,"We can't wait to see Spencer again. Isn't that right Trin,we can't wait to see daddy again,huh? ". I smirked and walked off of the elevator with her.

I knocked on the door and Spencer yelled"What is it? "from the other side. "A girl! "I laughed. He opened the door quickly and grabbed Lucy in an embrace. "You're so affectionate lately. What's wrong? "she giggled. "I hadn't seen you for a week,then all of a sudden you appear through a mirror. And on top of that,I'm going crazy missing you and worrying about our baby! So you're damn right I'm being affectionate. "he smirked. "I have another present for you two. "I smiled. "You don't have to. "Lucy started. "No,I want to. How about if I show you your baby before she's brought into this world? "I offered. Spencer gawked and Lucy looked skeptical. "You can do that? ! How? "he cried. "My stopwatch. . "I shrugged. "I'd love to see Trinity. "Lucinda nodded. "Okay,hold my hands and close your eyes. "I commanded. They obeyed and I wound my watch nine times so that I'd go nine years into the future. A bright light consumed us and soon died down.

We were on a front porch familiar to me. Smirking,I knocked on the door and a call of"Who is it? ! "sounded from inside. "Girl Scouts! "I laughed. "C'mon in kid. "the voice chuckled. I opened the door and went in,tailed by Spencer and Lucinda. "We're out here! "a boy called. We went out to the backyard and were hugged by a young woman. "Hey Bunny. "I smiled. "Hi Alice! Hello Lucy,Spencer. We've been expecting you. "she grinned. The couple gawked,dumbfounded that that was little Bunny. "Which one is our's? "Lucy asked. "Over there on the branch. "Bunny said,pointing to a tree. A girl in all punk garb was fighting an angry looking boy off. She wore a tartan red skirt,black shirt and a pair of combat boots. Her short dirty blond hair was swaying slightly,her green eyes glinting in the sunlight. The boy growled,showing his fangs. Smirking,she stepped back,doing a dive off of the tree. A black light engulfed her and she appeared beside us. "Greetings Aunt Alice! "she laughed,hugging me. "How's it goin' Junior? "I smirked,giving her a noogie.

"You must be ma and daddy from the past. I'm Trinity,your daughter. "she smiled at them. Lucinda nodded,tears making her eyes glisten. Trinity reached out and touched Lucy's belly softly. "Hm,by the way,who was that boy? "Spencer asked. "He's mine,well,will be mine. In a week or two. His name is Ryder,he's a fox demon. "I explained. As I said this,Ryder tackled me. He had silver hair,green eyes,a silver tail,and two fuzzy fox ears. Helping me up,he kissed my cheek and held my hand. "Nice to meet ya'. "Spencer nodded. "Same here. "Ryder smiled. "Hey! What's up young Al? ! "a voice greeted. A boy with bleach blond curls bounced over the fence. "Joseph Demire get back here before I skin you! "Jennifer yelled. She walked through the fence,followed by a blond girl with pigtails. "Nothin here,how 'bout you Joey? Hi Jenny,Laura. "I grinned,nodding. "Jenny! Oh my gods, hi! "Lucy waved. "Hello Lucinda. These are my twins,Joseph and Lauren. "Jennifer grinned. Joey was dressed in skater clothes while Lauren was wearing a yellow sundress. Their personalities had developed quite a bit,even though they were only seven.

"We'd better be getting back. "I yawned. "Yeah. "Lucinda nodded. Spencer kissed Trinty's forhead and stood up,putting an arm around Lucy. With hugs and goodbyes from everyone,we left.

**Me:Teh Kitteh shall end it here since she's tired and it's beginning to get too long. **

**Eddie:So. . . so long and goodnight. Also. . . **

**Bot:Please R&R! ! ! **


	20. Surprise

Me:We are now back. . . from the future! !

Eddie:Yes! And things will get heated between Alice and Milo.

Me:So if you don't:Like the heat,Like rated T+/M,or Like romance.

Eddie:Chapters 2-4 and the end aren't for you.

Me:But if you're okay with it then. . . .

Both:Read On! ! !

Surprise(Alice POV)

When we returned to Spencer's room,Lucy wouldn't stop chattering about what had just accured. "She looked like Spencer and I,but dressed like you Alice! "she exclaimed. I chuckled and said"I know right? ". "By the way,if Ryder is your's,doesn't that mean Milo is going to be a daddy? "Spencer smirked. "Oh yeah. . . "Lucy added,a sly grin on her face. "Yup,I already have all of the stuff for him prepared. I also know just where and when to find him. "I nodded. "Where? "she asked. "In the alley next to the hotel tomorrow. "I said. "But didn't you say you'll find him in a week or two? "she said. "I got confused and mixed up the dates. "I explained. "Then what's the other date then? "Lucy wondered. "That's a secret. "I smirked,adding"I'm gonna take a shower. ". She nodded and I left the room. Getting on the elevator,I smiled to myself at the thought of tomorrow's event. I had gotten a crib/bed,some toys,tons of punk,goth,and scene clothes,and a weapon for Ryder. It was a sword that matured as he got older. It turned into a necklace with a fox charm.

I got to my room and immediatly went to the bath. Turning on the hot water,I got my peach shampoo,lilac conditioner,apricot body wash,and my hairbrush. I let my hair down and watched as it got wet,going in tendrils down my back. "Alice? ! "Milo called from outside. "I'm in here. "I answered. He knocked on the door and I laughed"Come in. ". He came into the bath room and I waved at him over the shower curtain. "Alice? Why are you letting me come in here when you aren't even decent? ! "he yelped. "Because I need help. "I stated. "With what? "he asked. "I need you to help wash my hair,it's really irritating. "I smirked,peeking around the curtain. "Can't Lucy help you? "he sighed. "No,she's tired and with Spencer. "I pouted. Sighing,Milo removed his shirt and I looked away as he took off his pants. He climbed in and gasped,shuddering slightly. "What's wrong? "I asked. "You're amazing. Just absolutely,wow,gorgeous. "he murmured. I handed him the soap and he lathered it in my hair,detangling it gently. "Here,let me get you. "I offered. He sighed and turned around so that I could take care of his hair.

I took some of the shampoo and put it in his wet hair. Rubbing his scalp as I did so,I thouroughly cleaned his silky black curls. "It's so much shorter now. "I commented. He nodded and groaned as I began to massage his neck. After I finished,I rinsed my hair and he put in the conditioner. I lathered the body wash all over my body and he moaned slightly when I let it rinse off. "You torture me to no end. "he mumbled. "All part of my charm,baby. "I smirked,picking up the bottle of soap that had fallen. He grunted softly and I felt his hand stroke my bottom. "What the hell? "I asked,turning around to face him. He blushed brighter than a tomatoe and stuttered"S-Sorry,you j-just looked so p-perfect that I had to feel. ". I rolled my eyes,brushing my hair to get the conditioner and tangles out. Braiding it,I hopped out and got my pajamas on. I also got Milo some PJs and we sat together on my bed.

He smiled as I traced the rings around his eyes and kissed him. "You need some sleep. "I said. He nodded and hugged me tight. "And by the way,if you want to feel me,all you have to do is ask. "I chuckled. He looked at me skeptically and I sighed,placing his hands on my breast. He gawked at me and I chuckled,"This is what you wanted right? ". He nodded and squeezed my boobs,kneading them with his thumbs.

Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erin:My boob senses are tingling.

Katy:Mine too!

Rei:-_-' morons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Milo sat there,kissing me while he felt my boobs. "What size are you? "he asked. "D cup. About a 37,maybe 38. "I shrugged. He blinked in surprise,staring, and I shrugged"I dress in layers. ". He nodded and removed a T-shirt I was wearing. Underneath was a tank top over a camisol over a bra. "Hey Milo, before we go any further,I want to tell you something. But don't freak out. "I said. He stopped groping and looked me in the eye. Holding my hand,he smiled"I promise I won't. ". "Tomorrow I'm going to get a kid. "I stated flat out. "What? ! "he cried. "I am going to find my son,Ryder,in an alley tomorrow. He's a fox demon who was abandoned at birth by his mother. "I explained. He nodded in understanding and sighed,"So much for being alone together. ". "Actually,he'll be with Spencer and Lucy to help them prepare for Trinity. "I smiled. "How often? "he asked. "Monday,Wednesday,and Friday. "I replied. "Okay then. "he sighed,laying down. Removing his glasses,he rubbed his temples and groaned. "Get some sleep. "I mumbled,laying down next to him. "I know,I know. But I've got two things I want you to do. "he smirked. "What? "I asked. "One,you have to sleep next to me. And two,you have to let me put my head against your chest. "he said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay,if it means you'll get some rest. "I smiled. He grinned and pulled me into his arms. "Let me make this easier. "I sighed,taking off the tank top and camisol. He stared at my chest for a second before laying his head on it. "It's so soft. "he murmured,wrapping his arms around my back and nuzzling my breast. I smirked and kissed the top of his head. "I can hear your heartbeat. It's very soothing. "he yawned. I nodded,yawning too. "I missed you so much. It felt like a part of me had been torn out. Echidna knew this and let me get you finally,because when I was away from you I couldn't sleep. It began to effect my work and she gave up. Spencer was a nervous wreck,curling up into a fetal position,crying,starving himself,not sleeping,getting angry for no reason. She actually made me get Lucinda too. I made her promise not to try and use you two or else I'll kill her and her children. "he said,sneering at the last part. I held his head closer and he relaxed a bit,breathing slower. ""It's okay,I'm here now Milo. Now just calm down and go to sleep. "I whispered. He nodded and closed his eyes,finally falling asleep.

After a while of listening to Milo's steady breathing for a while,I fell asleep too. In my dream,I was in a garden holding hands with a very young Ryder. "Mama,that's a pretty flower. "he smiled. "Yes it is honey. "I laughed,picking him up. "Can I pick it? "he asked. "No Ryder,leave thimgs like that alone so that they can stay beautiful. "I answered. "Okay Mama. "he nodded,hugging me. I hugged him back and kissed his forehead. "So that's where you guys went! I've been looking for you. "Milo grinned, walking over to us. "Hi Daddy! "Ryder grinned,waving a tiny clawed hand at him. "How's it going buddy? "Milo chuckled back,kissing my cheek. "Great Daddy,Mama wanted to show me the flowers. "Ryder smiled. We continued through the garden,talking and laughing,until I felt someone shaking me and I awoke.

"Alice,wake up,it's ten. "Milo whispered. I got up and stretched,walking over to the coffee machine. "You could just order coffee. "he said in a confused tone. "True,but it's too weak. I like my coffee super strong. "I grinned evily. He looked surprised and chuckled as he put his glasses on. "I'm gonna get dressed. "I said,going to my bag. Looking around,I finally decided on a black lace bra,a red camisol,a black tank top,and a red t-shirt. On the bottom,I wore a pair of black leggings and blac, combat boots. Over it all,I wore a black hooded cloak and a baseball cap that covered my eyes slightly. On my hand was a cat puppet. "Um. . . "Milo said,looking at it. "His name is Monroe. If I write a person's name on his back they're cursed. "I said in a creepy voice,moving the puppet as I spoke. Milo raised an eyebrow and I smirked,adding an evil glint for effect. I looked at the clock,hit him with the puppet,and ran like hell. "I'm gonna be late. "I cried,getting into the elevator. Once outside,I walked to the alley. In the corner,whimpering,was a baby with tiny fox ears and a tail. Taking off my cloak,I wrapped him up in it and looked into his big green eyes. "I've been expecting you Ryder. "I smiled. He smiled back,showing two tiny fangs.

I held him to my chest and walked back to the hotel. I decided to stop at Lucy's room first. "Open up,I have someone who wants to meet you. "I said,knocking on the door. Spencer opened it and let me in. Sitting down on the bed,I unwrapped Ryder and she squealed in delight. He flattened his ears down at the noise and growled. "Aww,he's so cute. "she cooed,touching his hand. He looked at her finger and tried to bite it. "Ryder no! "I scolded. He whimpered and almost cried,but I put a bottle of milk in his mouth and he quieted down. "He's feisty. "Spencer commented. I nodded and burped Ryder when he finished eating. "Can I hold him? "Spencer asked. "Sure. "I shrugged,passing the baby to him. Putting Ryder on his knee,he bounced him for a while. "My turn. "Lucy grinned,reaching for him. Spencer gave her the baby,who just stared at her. "Whatcha' doin'? "she cooed,smiling. He blinked and smirked in a way that made him look like me. Reaching out,he touched her belly and just sat there for a little while,mouthing something. "How long until he can talk? "Lucy asked. "Since he's a demon,he matures faster than usual. So I'd say not long. "I smirked,watching as he formed words over and over. "What're you saying? "Spencer asked,smiling. "She's mine. "Ryder answered softly,scaring us.

"What? "Lucy whispered. "She's destined to be mine. "Ryder said clearly. "Okay. . . "she sighed,quaking. "When a fox demon finds their life mate,they just know. If they're taken away from their mate,they go into a deep depression and usually try to starve themselves to death. And don't worry,she won't be forced into this. In most cases the mate feels the same way about the other half. It'll be like he was made for her. "I explained. She nodded in understanding and patted Ryder's head. Spencer snorted and tweaked his fuzzy little ear,making him growl. "Okay,I'm gonna take him to my room,so I'll see you guys later. "I sighed,picking Ryder up. "Okay,see ya'. "Lucy waved as we left. "Mama? "he asked as we got on the elevator. "Yes? "I smiled back. "When will we see them again? "he smiled wide. "Soon. "I nodded. "That's what my mother said when I asked when she'd be back. "he frowned. Tears welled in my eyes and I hugged him closer. "Don't worry,I won't leave you. I promise,and I promise I'll take you down there tonight to see her again. "I smiled sadly. He grinned toothlessly,yawned,then settled against my chest for a nap.

I walked into the room and found Milo laying on the bed drinking coffee. "Hey. "I whispered. He looked over and smiled,patting the spot next to him. I laid down and he put his arm around my shoulders,looking at the baby. He touched Ryder's snowy curls and smiled. "He's such a beautiful baby. Like an angel almost. "he mumbled,touching his ear. Ryder opened his eyes and stared at Milo. "Hello little guy. "he cooed. Ryder whimpered and buried his face in my hair. Milo frowned and I sighed. "I'm gonna get him dressed then take him for a walk. "I smiled. "May I come with? "he asked. "Of course! "I laughed,grabbing the bag. I pulled out a pair of black jeans,a red t-shirt,a black vest,and mini-converse for Ryder. I changed into a black shirt with tiny red writing that said"If you can read this you're too close",a black mini-skirt,torn fishnets,black and white Vans,and a black fedora. Milo threw on jeans and a t-shirt and we left. Walking through town,we got many dirty looks from people. I just smiled and Ryder waved.

"Whore. . . "one lady muttered to me when we stopped for ice cream. Milo tried to hold me back,but I walked over to her table and sneered at her. "You have no right to call me a name and judge me in front of my son. He isn't even mine by blood,I found him in an alley and took him home like a good patron. Now I'll let you off this time,but if you make any comments about me like that in front of my child again,I'll kill you. Now please let us enjoy our treat you miserable comunist wench. "I said calmly. She gawked as I went back to my table and continued to feed ice cream to Ryder. "Wow babe. That was hot! "Milo laughed. I flipped my hair and shrugged,making a funny face at Ryder. He giggled like a maniac and reached for me to pick him up. I obliged and held him on my lap as I ate. Soon,he got down and wandered over to a group of high school girls. "Aw! Who're you cutey? "one asked. He smiled and climbed on her lap,making her giggle. "Aw,Dani,he likes you. Where's you mommy little one? "a brunette next to her asked. At that,Ryder jumped down and had Dani follow him to our table. "Is that your son? 'she asked. "Yup,his name is Ryder. "I nodded,hugging him. She smiled and patted the top of his head.

"May my friends and I babysit him for a little while? "she asked. "Um. . . I don't know. . . "I said unsurely. "Here's my info,don't worry I'm a proffesional. "she smiled,handing me several forms of I. D. She also included her babysitting license,her phone number,and her CPR certification. "It all checks out. "I confirmed,closing my phone after I had called her references. "Yay! So does that mean I can babysit? "she clapped,smiling. "Yup,but there's something you need to know before you take him. "I nodded,taking her outside. I explained Ryder's 'condition' to her and she laughed. "I already knew that. Hi,Danielle Lichen,daughter of Hera. "she grinned,shaking my hand. "Alice Warner,daughter of Morpheus. "I responded. "So may I take him now? My friends are getting antsy. They're nymphs and don't like to wait. "she asked,gesturing to Ryder's harem that was all over him. "Sure. "I chuckled. She giggled and told her friends she could babysit him. They cheered,put him in his stroller,and rolled him away. I sighed and Milo put an arm around me. "Don't worry. At least we'll be alone. "he breathed in my ear,raising goosebumps. I nodded and began to walk in the direction of the hotel.

We got there eventually,me stopping to get some stuff from the store. I got candy,orange juice,puppy chow,and a few other things. Milo raised his eyebrow at the puppy food and rolled my eyes,saying:I'll tell you later. ". After I paid,we got to the hotel and we went to Lucy and Spencer's room. "Here,"I said,giving her the OJ"It'll make the baby more energetic and she'll kick sooner. ". She smiled and took it,patting her belly that had swelled to the size of a grapefruit. "Thanks Alice. Where's Ryder,I thought he'd be here. "she asked,tilting her head in confusion. "He's with a babysitter. I'll be back after dinner with him since I promised. "I answered,smiling. "Hey Alice,let's go already,please? "Milo whined. I laughed,said goodbye,then left. "My room or your room? "I smirked. "My room,it's much bigger. "he decided. I nodded and pressed the button on the elevator. As we waited,he looked me up and down. "Are you checking me out? "I giggled. He nodded,smirking,and reached out to take my hat. I glared at him and held it on tightly. "You cute when you're angry. "he smirked. "Well,them I'm about to get pretty freakin adorable real soon-"I began to growl,but he silenced me with a kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck,I deepened it,making him smiled slightly.

Meanwhile. . . lol cornyness

Jennifer:Please!

Tyler:No!

Jen:Please,please,please,please,PLEASE! ! !

Tyler:I'll make you a deal.

Jen:Okay. . . what's the catch?

Tyler:Marry me. Then we can have kids.

Jen:*eyes tear up*Oh Tyler,it's so sudden and we're so young. . .

Tyler:*get's down on one knee and presents a ring box,with ring revealed*I've loved you all of the years we've known eachother. They have been the best five years of my life. Please,Jennifer McCormick,make me the happiest man alive and marry me.

Jen:Oh Tyler! I will marry you! But only when the missing people return and we're of legal age.

Tyler:*places ring on her finger and kisses it,then her,tears in his eyes*Thank you Jennifer. And we will wait for those things. I love you more then my soul.

Jen:I love you with every ounce of my being.

Sasha:*gags*Get a tent.

Joanah:Oh how romantic! My father is working hard.

Michael:I'll be the priest and marry you two since my mother is the goddess of marriage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~. . . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~corny romance cameo~~~~

The elevator stopped at Milo's floor and we got off,being eyed by the guard outside of his door. "Hello. "I chuckled to the guard. She stayed stoic,blocking my way when I went to open the door. "Olivia,"Milo hissed in irritation,"Ms. Warner here is an honored guest of mine. She may come and go as she fucking pleases,lest I say otherwise,got it? ". She let out a yelp of terror,and moved far away from the door. He huffed sharply and I turned to the guard,sighing"I'm sorry for his behavior. It's unexceptable,please take this as compensation. ". I handed her some candy and went into the room. "Milo,that wasn't cool. That lady was just trying to protect you. "I growled. "Sorry,but it's kinda annoying when the one you're in love with is being kept from your room _and _ you have a hard on. "he frowned.

I gawked at him for saying that and half yelled"What? ! ". "I have a hard on. "he said slowly. I rolled my my eyes and hissed"I heard you the first time. Why would you tell me something like that? ! ". "Because,I want you to take care of it. "he shrugged. I gaped then proceeded to bang my head against the wall,mumbling"Gods no,why me? '. I heard him Milo get up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry I disturbed you. I meant that you are turning me on to the fullest extent. From your revealing clothing to your feisty attitude. "he whispered,wrapping his arms around my middle. I turned around to look at his face,staring into his eyes. They burned with love,lust,and happiness. "I refuse to do it until I am married. "I said plainly,jumping from his grasp and onto the bed. He huffed sharply and stalked over to the bed. I smirked and jumped on it for a second before launching myself to a chair. He walked to me and I went back to the bed. We went like that for a while until he just laid down, breathing heavily. I hadn't even broken a sweat and sat on the ceiling above him.

"Alice where'd y-"he started,stopping to gape when he saw me above him. I dropped down and landed on his lap,feeling how hard he was. He groaned and leaned his head back. I crawled up to his chest,kissing his lips when I got to his mouth. He kissed me passionately,our tongues warring for dominance. Deciding to to tease him a bit,I grinded my hips against him. He took a deep breath and stared at me with half lidded eyes. I smirked,removing his shirt. I stared at his body,still surprised that he was so well built and toned. I stroked his flat stomach and he held my wrist. "Don't do that,it feels odd. "he whispered. "What does that mean? "I asked. "I get a weird feeling in my lower half. I can't really describe it. "he blushed,taking off his glasses. Giving him my cat-like grin,I looked into his mahogany eyes that were darkened with lust. "That feeling is arousal. "I chuckled. He blushed deeper and looked away. "I'm completely blind right now Alice. Let me grab my contacts. "he sighed,trying to move. I pinned him to the bed and he stared at me blankly. "I won't be able to have fun with you until I can see. "he huffed. I raised an eyebrow and picked up one of his hands from where they were set above his head.

"Hey. What're you doing? "he breathed. "Milo,relax. "I chided. Taking his hand,I placed it on my breast. His eyes widened and he squeezed it. "I filled out that journal a bit. "I whispered,kissing his neck. "Really? "he mumbled,his eyes half closed. I nodded and nuzzled him a bit. Strattling his hips,I kissed him,grinding against him. He moaned and bucked his hips slightly. Smirking,I got off of him and curled up on his stomach. "What are you doing? "he growled. "Alice! Ryder's back! "Dani called on cue.

Me:Sorry,It was dragging on. And to Fireflies,Demire is his middle name.

Eddie:So we'll leave you with a cliffy and. . .

Both:R&R!


End file.
